Retrospect
by lxrebecca
Summary: OCxCyclops: "She doesn't love you!" I screamed, my blood boiling, as I glared at the stubborn man in front of me. The muscle in his jaw kept fluttering incessantly like a bird struggling to escape a cage. "She's just using you to get to Logan. Why don't you see that?" My voice broke on the last word.
1. Chapter 1

**Retrospect**

 **by LxRebecca**

 **Disclaimer:** All original characters belong to me but all other characters belong solely to that of Marvel's X-Men

 **Warning:** Minor language

 **Summary:** "She doesn't love you!" I screamed, my blood boiling, as I glared at the stubborn man in front of me. The muscle in his jaw kept fluttering incessantly like a bird struggling to escape a cage.

"She's just using you to get to Logan. Why don't you see that?" My voice broke on the last word.

OCxCyclops

 **Chapter 1:**

She froze, her eyes locked on mine as her hands stopped fidgeting over the brown paper bag.

"Now. I want you to do as I say. Will you do that?" I asked softly. Her stare didn't falter once. "Good. Now put it in the bag." She grabbed the family size bag of pretzels and stuffed them in without taking her eyes off of me. I snatched the bag from her and smiled.

"Thank you." I drawled out as I walked off just as she began to shake her head in confusion.

Sucker.

I know there's nothing wrong with me. My mom knows there nothing wrong with me. But for some reason half of Prantridge High is convinced I'm not just Nadia but also a conniving bitch with a secret. Senior year has arrived and instead of feeling the swell of nostalgia I'm more than eager to escape this hell.

Being stuck in a one horse town with a preacher dead set on the idea that I'm the antichrist has been less than a pleasure but as my mom always says, "Suck it up and hold your head high". I have no problem doing that considering I've always been the height of an NBA player since the second grade, but having to put up with everyone's shit is a skill that doesn't come naturally.

"Hey Nadia! Tell the devil I said hey!" Sadie Thacker shouted from across the parking lot. I gave her the bird as I trudged home ignoring the slight pain in my head. So much for the preacher's daughter. Mom always tells me to ignore that one. I can lose myself so easily when caught up in the anger.

The concrete smacked against my chucks as I stared ahead, my red hair fluttering into my eyes every once in a while. I hate winter. All the trees look like they've gotten passed out drunk and forgot to put their clothes back on and the air feels like tiny shards of glass weaseling it's way in and out of my lungs.

I live in a neighborhood full of old people who spend their days glowering at me from the front porch of their houses. Apparently this had been a nice place in the '50s, drew in a lot of young couples who are still here today. I don't see the appeal. I kept my eyes focused on the sidewalk as Mrs. Gates called to me from her porch, "You best keep walking young lady! You take my roses again and I'll tell your mama."

Mrs. Gates, a crazy old hag, but a genius at gardening. My mom particularly loved having her roses in a vase rested on our old dining room table, and who was I to stop providing the inventory?

"Nadia?" I froze and turned my head. "Honey will you help me put the bags over the daisies? It's supposed to get real cold tonight." I walked over and leaned down, placing the paper bag on the dead grass.

"Sure."

"Did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yeah." I replied softly while squeezing a plastic bag over the new optimistically bought daisies that wouldn't last the night.

"You didn't use them today did you?"

"Use what?"

"Your gift darlin'. You seem a little down'" I sighed and said,

"No."

"Good. Pastor John came over earlier to say that some man came to the church looking for you. Said he was a professor or something at some college. It sounds to me like he might be a recruiter!" She smiled. I could feel my heart race and before I knew it I was spewing out questions.

"!? Who was it? What did they say?"

"Pastor John said he would be back on Sunday to try and meet you. He knows you're quite good at basketball and thought this might be a good chance for you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Pastor John?"

"Yes. He can be a pleasant man sometimes. You just have to give him a shot." She said as she made one last motion to straighten up the bag. She brushed her hands over her holey jeans and stood, her greying hair swept up into a bun with strays lightly blowing in her bright green eyes that kept flickering between the house and the daisies.

"I think this could be exciting. You just might get out of here." She said with a wink as she returned to the porch. I swept up my pretzels and walked in ignoring Jason as he sat on the couch quietly flipping through the channels.

"What are you doing here dirt bag?" He asked.

"Just got back from school twerp. Shouldn't your mom be picking you up soon?"

"Nah. She had to stay late for work. She's paying your mom extra though so don't worry." I was about to head up the stairs when I heard the television click off and Jason jump excitedly up and down on the worn leather sofa. "Nadia! Can you show me how it works again?!" I looked down the stairs at his ridiculously cut blond hair and only quirked up a smile. His mother was training to be a hairdresser and loved using her son as practice.

"Fine. But you have to leave me be for the rest of the afternoon."

"I promise!" He exclaimed, making room on the cushion.

I slunk back down the staircase and sat on the edge of the pillow.

"Alright. Remember. When I say stop you have to close your eyes. You understand?"

"Yeah. Come on!"

"Alright!"

I opened my eyes and stared directly at his.

"Woah…" He muttered softly. I could feel the Earth shifting as I kept my eyes completely focused on the pupil that seemed to grow larger and larger. The dark circle swallowed up the lamp, the television and before I knew it, the edges of my vision.

"Purple, blue, orange." He whispered as his mouth begin to droop.

"Stop." I said firmly as my vision began to clear. He kept staring, his chin going slack.

"Stop!" I shouted as I tried to refocus the room.

"Stop!" I screamed and backed away blinking furiously. I shook his shoulders gently as his head lolled. "Mom!"

She ran in her gaze darting nervously around the room before landing on the half-conscious Jason.

"What did I tell you Nadia?" She exclaimed as she grabbed Jason's shoulders and rested him against the pillow.

"I know I know. He asked me to do it… He thinks it's cool when they change colors."

"Yes but he's just a kid. It's dangerous to play around. You're eighteen you need to act like it!"

"But mom-"

"I know I know. This is difficult. For both of us. Just… I could get in trouble… You could get in trouble… Or worse they'd take you away."

"I could just make them forget!"

"Honey it's not that simple! You're special! They wouldn't understand."

"I didn't mean to mom." I whispered my eyes beginning to fog up.

"I know. It's okay. Just… go upstairs… do some homework. He'll wake up." I began to sit up and walk towards the stairs. I stopped and whispered,

"He stared at them too long."

"What?"

"My eyes. They changed and this time I didn't even have to say anything before they took effect."

"You're getting stronger." She muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have to try harder… No more showing the kids your powers. You're going to have to fight it. Just for this year…. Until we figure something else out." I continued up the stairs and pushed open my door. The light streamed in lazily from the opposite window onto my dirt encrusted carpet. I collapsed onto my bed and placed my palms on my eyelids.

Just one more year. I can do it. Only one more year.

I don't know where my supposed 'gift' comes from but I do know that it doesn't make me special or different. It's just another obstacle. All of the kids who knew me knew that something was weird with me. The young ones don't judge, they just want to see the cool swirling eyes of the girl who their older siblings tell them to stay away from.

My mom says my dad was like me before he died. He didn't have the same power but he had something similar. She won't tell me.

There's nothing wrong with me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey asshole get out of the way." I muttered as I shoved a sophomore down the stairs.

"Nadia!" Sounded a high pitched squeak. Miranda stood halfway down the staircase holding the shoulder of the scrawny nuisance.

"What?" She pitched him the rest of the way down then jogged towards me.

"Hey you never texted me back." Her black hair ran flew in long waves behind her as she approached me.

"Yeah I had an issue." I responded while making my way to AP Statistics.

"An issue issue?" She asked softly while sidling up next to me, her multi-buckled boots slamming into the tile.

"Saying it twice doesn't-"

"You know what I mean." She huffed grabbing onto my elbow. "What happened?"

"It got a little too much. I lost control of it briefly… Someone passed out." She released her nails from my skin and sighed.

"Good God Nadia. You shouldn't keep all this energy," She motioned wildly in the air, "bottled up. You should be practicing!"

"Practicing?" I asked hesitantly. Her brown eyes lit up.

"Yes! Practicing!"

"What if I hurt someone?" She raised an eyebrow, "Someone important." I corrected.

"You won't." She insisted. I saw a flash of blond hair from the corner of my eye.

Sadie strutted over casually folding her hand over the cross carefully placed around her neck. Her skirt clung tightly to her small waist accentuating the length of her legs. She held her US history book close to her chest as she stopped in front of me.

"Hey Bigfoot. Daddy said some guy came to the church looking for you." She sneered while tossing her head to the side, a flash of pink catching my attention.

"I know I heard." I grunted.

"Janie recognized him. Said he was some leader of some cult." She smacked her gum loudly against the side of her cheek.

"Janie thinks she knows everyone." I scoffed.

"Yeah that's because she's popular." She retorted.

"Or because she's slept with half the people in this damn town." I laughed. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly but her grin stayed in place.

"At least she doesn't have make deals with the devil to get someone to like her."

"Oh you caught me." I placed a hand to my heart and groaned, "However shall I escape my loneliness now?"

"Oh aren't you so funny. If you and your stupid mother-"

Heat burst up my neck and spread throughout my cheeks.

"Don't you dare talk about my family!" I growled.

Her face began to swirl, the streak of pink slowly melding its way into her eyes her mouth and finally wrapping itself around the walls. I faintly heard someone shouting my name but all I could see was the twirling mass of colors.

"Sadie. Do you hear me?" I growled watching her slowly nod her head, her eyes no longer blinking and her face void of an expression.

"Good. I want you to open that window and throw yourself-"

 _I stood in front of the mirror watching as my irises took on varying degrees of blue and purple. I placed a trembling finger on my cheek and stared thoughtfully at my disappointing reflection._

 _"You're such a bitch." I whispered._

 _My eyes took on a shade of red and then orange. Why couldn't I be normal? Like everyone else? My eyes began to sting as the drops of red seeped out of the corner of my eye and down my face. The image began to dissipate as the redness streaked down onto my collarbone._

"Nadia?" I was swallowed by blackness, my head pounding in a rhythmic beat. My temples pulsed as I felt a cold rush of air.

"Nadia?" I cracked open an eyelid only to be blinded by the fluorescent bulbs streaked along the ceiling.

"What?" I grunted.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Something hard slammed into my shoulder roughly.

"Hey!"

"You've really done it now!" Miranda came into view, her raven hair tied into a ponytail. Her face was contorted in anger as she furiously bit on her nails.

Sadie. Oh shoot. I closed my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Now you remember! If people didn't think you were different before then they'll think so now."

"I'm not different." I whispered.

"No? Then how did someone ordinary just convince Sadie to take off her heels and lean out of the third story window. My lids flew open.

"She didn't jump, did she?"

"No of course not! I grabbed her in time!"

"Wait. What happened to me?"

"You just stopped and fell. It was strange. I thought maybe someone had hit you but the nurse didn't find any bruises."

"That's weird."

"Yeah… Your moms on her way. When Sadie snapped out of it she started screaming about how you had possessed her. She claims she saw the fiery gates of hell when you stepped into her mind."

"What a load of-"

"Crap? Junk? Yeah I know but the rest of the student body doesn't." Her voice squeaked. "And here I was getting ready to find you some cool practice grounds!"

"Practice grounds?"

"A new club opened up in Crawford and since we both are eighteen now I figured you could practice on the bartender."

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said monotonously.

Suddenly my mom stormed in. Her eyes were narrowed but the moment she saw me her expression softened.

"Oh Nadia!" She ran forward and grasped my shoulders. I watched over her shoulder as Miranda slowly stood and backed out of the white washed room. Mom finally backed up and sat down on the edge of the cot.

"Mom…"

"No. It's okay. It was going to happen eventually." What with the change of mindset? "I met the person we thought was a recruiter." For a moment I completely forgot about the situation I was in.

"Well?" I asked excitedly.

"Well he's not a recruiter. He's the headmaster of a school… A school for people like you." Immediately my heart sank into my stomach.

"For people like me? There's nothing wrong with-"

"I know. It just… It isn't safe anymore."

"I won't hurt anyone else I promise."

"No for you. It's not safe for you. I'd rather you go off on your own terms than be forced to leave on someone else's.

"I'm normal. I'm normal! I just-"

"Honey you're not! You're special you're different! You can't stifle your gift any longer, you must embrace it."

"But I want to go to a normal college and-"

"That's not an option anymore Nadia." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I invited the man who came to the church over for dinner. He wants to talk to you about this school. I'm sure he can clear up this mess with Pastor John's daughter."

"What's his name?"

"Professor X."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pass the potatoes please Nadia... Nadia?"

His stare was boring holes into my retinas. He was an odd man, that much I could already tell. All of the excitement I had been saving up had dissolved in one final swoosh as I realized that this may not be an opportunity for escape but one for further concealment.

"Nadia!" My mom's jarring voice broke me out of my trance.

"What?"

"Nadia." She said softly while darting her eyes from my face to his. "Why don't you tell Professor X a little about yourself?"

"Do I have to?" I grumbled.

"It's okay. If you don't feel comfortable talking about yourself I can tell you a little about me." His lip quirked upwards as he rolled his wheelchair closer to the table while reaching for a piece of garlic bread. "My name is Xavier. I work at a school. A school for-"

"People like me?" I finished.

"Yes." He responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like hell."

"Nadia!" My mother scolded, her spoon clattering against her plate. The man held up a hand as his soft eyes rested on me again.

"No. I understand. Everyone wants normalcy. We understand that. We work towards creating an environment that is accepting of all mutations."

"Bullshit."

"Maybe." He smiled and set his napkin on his lap. "But maybe it'll surprise you." He glanced at my mother before turning his attention back to his full plate, "I hear you are particularly good at basketball. Is that right?"

"Yeah… Kind of."

"Well I'm sure you'd be pleased to hear we have a team. The skill level is… lacking. But with your guidance it would flourish." I paused, taking note of his cheerful expression that… seemed genuine.

"Listen. I'm sure you're a perfectly decent old man but I have a future, and I'm positive that future doesn't involve whatever freak show you're running."

I didn't even bother turning my head to see my mother's no doubt embarrassed expression.

 _Nadia. You are quite stubborn now aren't you?_

What the hell?

 _Your poor mother_.

What is this?! Are you in my mind?

 _Yes. Some of us freaks we have… abilities… you wouldn't dare to dream of._

How are you in my head? Get the hell out!

 _As you wish._

He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Nadia. I'm sure you'd find a good home in my school." He pursed his lips before taking a heaping spoonful of peas and shoveling it into his mouth. "But I feel you might need a little convincing." He chuckled.

"Yeah no shit."

"Nadia." My mom groaned from across the table.

"There's a student I'd like you to meet. Maybe if you talked with her you might change your mind."

"Doubtful."

"Even so. In many ways she is similar to you."

"I'm eighteen I don't even need another year of school." I combatted. Geez, he's as pushy as a Lush salesperson, I come in with one item on my list and one more minute and I end up buying the whole damn store.

"Wouldn't you like to help others like you? Wouldn't you want to serve as a leader to mutants similar to yourself?"

"I don't give a shit about other mutants! I'm getting out of here! I'm going to be someone and nothing you can say can make me throw that all away." I shouted.

"Who said you couldn't be someone if you joined us?" He replied calmly, folding his hands across his lap. I took in a sharp breath before allowing my hands to release their death grip on the arms of my chair.

"That's just not what I want. I have a right to decide don't I? This is my choice." The silence was palpitating as Professor Z or W or whatever kept his expression unreadable.

"I understand. But Nadia. Do expect a call soon." He beamed. I groaned and rested my head against the chair.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal!" He exclaimed before folding his napkin back on the table, "It was a pleasure meeting you Nadia." I didn't look up as mom led him to the door. I tuned out their good-byes as I stared up at the ceiling fan sputtering noisily above me. The clatter of footsteps got louder before stopping a few feet from me.

"Nadia. Darlin' you got to give it a chance. I can't protect you anymore."

"I'm legally an adult now. You don't need to protect me." She sighed and walked out.

 _Nadia._

The hell? Get out!

 _Answer when you get a call from Rogue._

Like Hell I will.

 _Have a pleasant evening._

"Shoot girl! You're in a world of trouble." Miranda whispered while tugging on my hand as she pulled me into the empty bio room. "Sadie not only blew her top about the ordeal to the school, she's even spouting crap on Instagram."

"So?"

"So! This is getting attention. You've even earned yourself a nickname." She exclaimed while staring cautiously out of the sliver of window carved into the door.

"Please tell me it's cool."

"Cut the shit. You need take this seriously." She whispered harshly.

"Mira I'm sure I'll be okay. Stuff like this has happened before."

I eyed the poster behind her. A kitten holding a pencil that said, _Purr-fection takes practice_. Cringe.

"Yeah sure. But never to this level." I released a breath before turning the metal handle.

"I have to go to English."

"Be careful."

"Yeah whatever."

Walking into class I immediately felt all eyes on me. Oh let them stare. Ms. Harvey blabbered on and on about the symbolism in Tess of the D'Urbervilles while letting her glance frequently jump to me. I could swear she's sweating under that bleach blond straw attached to her scalp.

"Hey… Hey." Someone repeatedly kicked the back of my shoe as I stared at the chicken scrawl splattered on the white board. I ignored them as they continued.

"Hey… Nadia? Nadia?"

"What?" I growled without turning my head.

"Did you really do it?"

I didn't bother speaking as a warm wet air hit my neck.

"Did you really possess Sadie? Were you going to kill her?"

 _Shhhhhhh._

"I heard her mom is some devil worshipper."

 _It doesn't work that way._

"She's threatened Sadie many times, even said she'd kill her a couple months ago."

 _It only hurts them._

"I always knew she was weird."

 _You can only hurt people._

"I don't care what witchy crap she has. She's still just a self-serving bitch."

I stood up and walked out, ignoring the Ms. Harvey's shouts. I kept my head down as I stumbled down the hall. Stupid kids, stupid school. I'm getting out of here and I don't know if I can wait until next year. As my nails dug crescent moons into my palm I could feel my eyes beginning to swirl, the floor rippling onto the ceiling.

Stop it!

"Nadia?" I lifted my head and realized I walked into the front office.

"Nadia? What a coincidence." Mrs. Clark pushed her thin rimmed glasses up her nose and smiled. "Someone just called asking for you?"

"Who was it?" I asked, my heart suddenly threatening to beat out of my chest.

"Some young lady named… Anne Marie?"

"Anne Marie?"

"Yes. Oh wait hold on. She gave me another name! I wrote it down." I watched with bated breath as her fingers rustled over the stack of sticky notes scattered on her desk.

"Oh here it is." She lifted a bright pink piece and squinted. "Rogue."

"Give me the number."


	4. Chapter 4

The phone's ring seemed to shriek in my ear as I tapped nervously against the cord.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft but powerful at the same time.

"Hi…"

"Nadia?" I didn't respond. "Nadia. It's you isn't it?" I stayed silent. "Fine. I'll just hang up then-"

"Wait."

"There we go. If you're going to call someone you might as well speak."

"I just… I wasn't planning on calling."

"Oh…" Her voice hummed over the line. Oh God this was a bad idea. Maybe if I just slowly hovered my finger over the button to end the call.

"Professor X said I should call you." My finger gradually lowered. "I didn't really want to." I released my hold and folded my arms while bringing the receiver closer.

"Why?"

"I didn't really want to come here at first either. I was on the run and really the idea of being confined just made my skin crawl."

"And now?"

"It's nice… I think I like it. I almost feel like I used to before… Before everything changed."

"Baldy didn't tell you to say that did he?" I said doubtfully.

"No." She chuckled. "No he didn't."

"What's it like?"

She went on about all of the students, their mutations, the reminders of public school, and just the landscape around the school. Rogue mentioned some of the teachers. Only one stood out, because the second I asked of this Jean's mutation she gave only a curt answer.

"So this Logan guy? Is he a teacher?" I asked, after she kept talking endlessly about some motorcycle riding supposed badass.

"No. He just comes and goes." She replied, a tinge of sadness in her tone. A silence enveloped as I began to try and piece together an image of all of the information she'd given me. Unfortunately the only scene I could picture was all of the Monsters Inc. characters posing in front of Hogwarts.

"The old guy-"

"Professor X."

"Yeah whatever… he said that since I'm graduating in less than a year I could sort of become some kind of mentor to you all." I paused and flicked a stray hair from my forehead. "So I guess what I'm asking is… do you think I'd get along with my… co-workers? Is that the correct term?"

"Well most likely you'd be recruited as one of X-men which is a group of some of the teachers-"

"Wait what? What's an X-man?"

"I'm sure Professor X will just explain that all to you."

"But-"

"Listen I got to go. Mr. Summers will be super pissed if I'm late again."

"Mr. Summers? Another old hard-ass?"

"Nah... He's pretty cool. He's actually only in his 20's I think."

"What's his mutation?"

"Well. We call him Cyclops."

"Does he only have one eye?" I asked incredulously.

"No."

"Then-"

"I got to go. I'll tell Professor X you called. He probably already knows actually…. Bye Nadia." The phone clicked off and I was left staring dumbfounded at the speaker.

"Nadia?" Ms. Clark called out. I turned to see her grasping her hands in front of her chest and smiling. "Oh honey I hate to interrupt but there's another student who needs to use the phone. I only stared as Sadie stepped from behind Ms. Clark and smirked. I slammed the phone back on the wall and made sure to slam my shoulder into Sadie's as I walked by.

* * *

"So did you think about the offer?"

"The offer." I repeated while stabbing a piece of ham with my fork.

"Yes darlin'. The professor's offer."

"Yeah… I thought about it…" I responded as I rested my chin on my palm.

"And?"

"And… I don't know. It's not totally out of the realm of possibility." I glanced up to see mom grinning. "But… I still need to think on it."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey Mira." The yellow light from the streetlamp poured in through the window, casting shadows on my bedspread, as I clutched my phone to my ear.

"Hey Nadia, guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!" She squealed, her voice causing me to flinch.

"No."

"You're no fun." She sighed. "Well, you know Stevie?"

"Yeah." Stevie was this little freshman who was particularly good at making connections. Somehow his cousin's brother's girlfriend's uncle's step-son owned half of the property in Crawford and Stevie had his foot in the door of nearly every privately owned business within twenty miles.

"Well apparently Stevie's cousin's brother's-"

"Yeah yeah." I cut her off, not eager to hear his distant relative connection for the fiftieth time.

"Well they own the new club. Stevie says since they just opened it's hard to get in… but he can pull some strings." I sat up on my bed.

"What does he want in return?"

"Not much…" She trailed off.

"Mira."

"He only wants to see if it's true."

"If what's true?"

"You know… your power."

"No." I responded leaning back on my pillow.

"Come on Nadia! We haven't gone out on the town in so long!"

"I can't risk more people knowing."

"Oh believe me everyone already knows!"

"Mira!"

"Your interaction with Sadie was a little less than private." I sighed and scratched my ear. This damn new piercing was itchy as hell.

"When he says the truth… What does he mean?" I asked softly. She paused before saying,

"He wants you to prove it." If this goes downhill my mom would kill me, but have to admit I've been feeling stir crazy lately.

"Fine." She shrieked in excitement, my hair standing up on my neck.

"When?"

"Now."

"Now Mira?" I groaned.

"He's waiting at my place. He and Andy are friends." Andy was her younger brother. Andy was… well… there's not much to say about Andy. Mira likes to say he's just one big mirror, he takes on the personality of anyone looking at him.

"I'll be there in ten."

* * *

I walked up her gravel driveway watching carefully at the windows in the front of the house. All of the lights were off but I could tell by the faint glow radiating from the pane the TV was playing.

Shit.

I stopped and stared up at the second floor window of the old Victorian style house. The whole structure was slowly falling apart, but the scaffolding leaning on the side of the paneling was constantly present to fix each and every repair.

"Nadia!" Came a sharp whisper. I looked to the source of the voice. Miranda was leaning out her window, the curtains blowing haphazardly in the chilly wind.

I motioned to the window and said softly, "The TV is on!"

"Climb up!" Was her reply. She darted her head back inside before I could refuse. There are few things in this world I'm afraid of… but heights is one of them. I stared up at the rickety scaffolding. Of course.

I stepped closer and placed my foot on the rung, the structure already beginning to wobble. I closed my eyes and reached upwards, grasping the rusted bar. Never look down. Head high.

The irony is almost humorous. A girl pushing six feet tall who's afraid to look down from a height only slightly taller. Mom used to say it was because when I was born I fell from heaven and now I'm just afraid to fall again.

Taking Sex Ed in ninth grade threw a curve ball at this story.

I kept climbing. Suddenly a hand gripped my wrist and reeled me in. With a thump I landed face first on the fluffy pink carpet.

"Geez Mira." I slowly lifted my head to see her in a little black dress that if only was a little shorter could be called a shirt.

"Nadia! What are you wearing? We're going out!"

"Let's make it count!" I grunted before picking myself up off the ground. I glanced up to see her frowning.

"What do you mean?" Oh shit. I didn't want to tell her like this… but well was I going to do.

"Miranda. I'm thinking of leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving where?"

"To a school in New York."

"What?!" Her eyes began to get a little glassy. Nothings worse than a crying Miranda. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon."


	5. Chapter 5

"Soon?!" I watched as she wrung her hands and paced. "When did this happen? When did you decide this?"

"I mean I haven't decided… I'm just thinking about it." She paused and faced me.

"Like seriously thinking about it?"

"Yeah… seriously thinking about it." I replied softly. She raked a hand through her black tresses and kneeled beside me.

"Why?"

"I'm just kind of sick of it… Sick of people… The incident the other day was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"But what about college? What about your future? What happens now?" She questioned, her mascara already beginning to streak.

"I don't know."

"You don't know." She repeated, her eyes wide and wet as she stared at her hands in her lap.

"Mira. Nothing's been decided yet." Neither of us said anything, the clock ticking on her wall cutting through the silence like a knife. She sniffled.

"I… I know this is hard and…" She swiped at her eyes with her pinky. "I just… if this will make you happy then of course you know... I'll support you." Her voice began to waver so I pulled her in for a hug.

I patted her back but I couldn't find it in myself to cry along with her. For once this strange feeling of relief washed over me. The air felt just a little bit lighter as she hugged my shoulders, her fingers buried in my shoulder blades.

Miranda cried into my shoulder for a half hour before she calmed down. I could feel my shoulder growing damp but I didn't say anything. I briefly looked up and made eye contact with a pitying Andy. He and Stevie were peeking behind the door, I motioned for them to leave but Andy only shook his head.

I closed my eyes and just waited as her breath began to even out.

"Nadia?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be friends right? You won't forget about me and recruit some flying or invisible powered shithead over me?" She said, a laugh cutting into her question.

"Of course not." I said seriously. "Besides, if I do go, you are visiting every weekend!"

She released me from her grip and smiled before catching her reflection in the mirror behind me.

"Shit. I look like garbage! Why the hell didn't you stop me from crying?" She exclaimed while hopping to her feet and touching her face as she scrutinized her ruined makeup in the mirror.

"We're not still going are we?" She swiveled and gave me a disbelieving look.

"Umm… Of course we are! I didn't get all dressed up for nothing." She walked over to the door and swung it open, the two boys falling to the floor. "Alright Nadia. Do one of your tricks and then we have to go. I'm going to go fix this disaster."

Stevie lifted his head and smiled as he crawled forward. For a moment all I could see was Jason as he stared at me excitedly.

"Okay. I'll do it once. But when I say stop-"

"I stop. I'm not some little kid. I'm not ready to get possessed like Sadie." I sighed.

"Okay here goes."

"Mira!"

* * *

"Come on just live a little!" She sung while dancing in small circles around me. "Like you said let's make it count!"

"This is not what I meant." The second we'd stepped through the door Miranda had picked out her toy for the evening, and she was currently swinging him around by the tie.

"Oh hey baby. Let's dance a little longer." She whispered while rubbing her nose on the neck of Jim? Biff? Carl? I'd forgotten his name already. I sighed and walked over to the bar.

"Hey. We don't serve alcohol to anyone younger than twenty one." The bartender said gruffly as I sat down. He pointed to the sharpied X on my hand.

"Yeah whatever. Just give me a coke." I sighed while resting my head on my hand.

"We only have Pepsi products." He replied brusquely.

"What the hell dude? What kind of establishment are you running here? The nerve."

Suddenly a shrill whistle seemed to smack me in the head, my eyes clenching shut.

 _I stood in the middle of a dark room, the only visible light was that of what seemed to be a catwalk stretching out in the center._

 _"Nadia?" A voice whispered. My name bounced over the walls, echoing until the last wave lost energy._

 _"Nadia!" it called again. I began to sprint but the catwalk only stretched longer and longer as I ran towards nothingness. Stopping, I tried to catch my breath but suddenly lost it again when a red beam of light struck me, knocking me to the ground._

 _It felt like a million volts of electricity cutting through my skin. My blood boiled as my eyes began to mix the blue glow of the catwalk and the darkness of the ceiling._

 _"We're coming."_

"Nadia!" I lifted my head from the table and faced Mira who was currently shaking my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong!? What happened?" She practically screamed, "Tony saw-"

Oh yeah that was his name, "You knock your head on the table. What happened?" Her brown eyes seemed to swallow mine as I began to sort through the shifting image in front of me.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Super fine actually." I sputtered as I remembered the message, _We are coming_. Shit I need to get home. Mom's going to kill me. "Listen Mira, you stay here with Jessie,"

"Tony."

"Yeah sure. I need to go home. My mom will flip if I'm not home by-" I pulled out my phone. "Damn it's already 1. Well I need to get going."

"How are you getting home?" She grabbed my elbow before I could walk out.

"I'll just take a cab."

"Oh okay… Stay safe." She smiled.

"Yeah you too. I think Justin's got a little more than dancing on his mind."

"Tony."

"Yeah whatever. Well I'll see you."

I stumbled out into the cold and sighed. Might as well start getting home. I didn't have any money for a cab but what Miranda doesn't know can't hurt her. I began to walk along the silent street, staring at my shoes with every step.

Suddenly the sounds of an engine rumbling thundered in the distance. I kept walking but as the noise got louder I couldn't help but tilt my head in the direction, my eyes getting pinned by a glaring headlight. The bike stopped beside me, peaking my interest. A gruff looking man with a strangely cut beard and a leather jacket straight out of Grease came to view. He had a cigarette sticking out of his mouth that let out a stream of smoke into the air as he stopped.

"And you are?" I asked, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Xavier sent me." My eyes widened in surprise as I took in his appearance. "Nadia, right?"

"Who the hell are you? My babysitter?"

"You ain't funny kid." He growled raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not laughing am I?"

"Get on the bike." He narrowed his eyes and scooted forward.

"Stranger danger." I sighed as I kept walking.

"Rogue didn't tell me you'd be such a smart-ass." I paused and looked back at him.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah. Girl, younger than you, brown hair-"

"Yeah yeah. You know her?"

" 'Course I know her." He huffed pulling his cigarette out of his mouth and stomping it into the pavement."

"Logan?" He glanced up.

"Yeah?"

"Damn. The way she talked about you I thought you'd either be some kind of God or her imaginary pop star." I laughed.

"Come on. Get on the bike. Xavier's waiting." He sighed.

"What? Why is he waiting?"

"You coming or not?" I blinked in surprise and without a second thought climbed on the back and wrapped my arms around his jacket.

This was turning out to be an interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

We pulled up to my house, the porchlight flickering on and off. I could see through the lit window my mom seated on my Dad's favorite chair, and a familiar old man a few feet away from her.

"What's going on?" I asked softly. Logan grunted in response as he placed his feet on the pavement.

"Just ask Xavier kid."

I unwound my arms from his waist and hopped onto the sidewalk.

Shit. I'm in trouble aren't I?

Mom has never cared in the past if I went out. I always got the talk, _You need to be careful.. yada yada… men want nasty things…. Blah blah… always have protection._ She told me that when she was younger she went out every Friday night with her best friend Cara. She mentioned that each of those nights ended with one of them being super wasted and vomiting on the shoes of whoever their respective dance partners were and being forced to foot the bill. _Velvet loafers… That pair costed me my entire year's allowance._

"Are you just gonna stand there?" I was jolted out of my thoughts by Logan's rough voice. I turned to see him leaning against his motorcycle his left hand holding a hand over his cigarette as his right hand meticulously held the lighter underneath. I turned and began to walk up the stairs, each step releasing a new flutter of butterfly wings in my stomach.

I stood in front of the door and slowly pushed it open, peeking my head through. Soft murmurs filtered in through the living room. I quietly shut the door and entered.

Xavier sat in front of my mother, his smile ever present on his wrinkled face. Behind him were three strangely dressed people. One had long red hair that reached down her back and brown eyes that seemed like they knew a little too much. Beside her was a woman with white hair and a smile that threw me off guard momentarily. The two women were wearing skin tight black jumpsuits that reminded me of Uma Thurman's outfit in Kill Bill. I was about to glance over at the third person when my mom called,

"Nadia? Come in." I shuffled forward, warily eyeing the professor.

"Hello Nadia."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well. We've realized that we will be needing your assistance much sooner than we had thought?"

"My assistance?"

"Yes. The reappearance of-"

"An old rival." The red haired woman finished for him.

"Yes. An old rival. Has made us in need of a mentor for the students." Xavier smiled.

"I thought I was going to get to go the school… Before I had to be a mentor."

"Yes. Yes. Of course. We need you as a senior mentor. You must finish your senior year but while we handle the… forthcoming threats… we need someone to stay back… who can help the other professors."

"The threat." I repeated slowly.

"Yes." Chimed in the one nameless faces in the room. I turned to the man who had maneuvered himself behind Jean, his hand placed on her shoulder. He had dark wavy hair that lazily fell over a pair of red sunglasses that seemed to be almost glued to his face. My eyes trailed to his jaw line-

"The threat is Magneto." He continued breaking me out of my analysis.

"Hey dude we get it. You're super cool. But you don't have to wear your sunglasses inside… at what is it? 1:30am."

Xavier chuckled lightly as the man clenched his teeth, a muscle feathering in his cheek.

"Nadia. Scott has to wear his glasses. They protect us from his abilities." I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"As Scott stated, Magneto is the threat we are facing. We were once colleagues… many years ago. I need my team to take him out… but we can't very well risk the safety of the school as you well imagine." I gazed back at the professor.

"So what does this mean for me?"

"It means we'll need you sooner than we thought."

"How soon?"

"Tonight."

"What?" I nearly shouted. My mom grimaced.

"Scott, Jean, Storm, and Logan are heading out early tomorrow morning, and we'd like you to come and lend an extra hand."

"What about a substitute. Can't you just hire one of those?" His lips quirked up.

"You know why we can't do that." I held a hand to my forehead and collapsed on the sofa.

"I know this is a lot to have to think about right now. But you understand that we need you." The professor rolled up next to me.

"But… I just… Mom?"

"Darlin'. You do what you have to do."

"But Miranda… and my friends." My mom gave a sad smile,

"Honey she'd understand."

"I need to pack… and…"

"Your mother took care of that." My vision began to fog up, and before I could help it everything began to whirl. I choked out a weak cry. I lifted my head to see a rainbow of color.

"What the hell?" I identified as Scott's voice.

"Jean. Storm. Look away." Xavier firmly instructed.

"Should I look away?"

"No. Your glasses will protect you."

"What about you?"

"I'm strong enough to keep her out."

After that I managed to tune them out. I'd never spent a day let alone a week outside of Crawford. And my mom… how often could she visit? And Miranda. My best friend.

"Nadia?" I kept my head down.

"Sweetheart you have to calm down. You have to go..."

"This is all so sudden."

"I know. But you know you need to do this." As a warm arm wrapped around my shoulders the colors began to separate. As my vision cleared I looked up to see Scott and Xavier looking down at me. Scott's eyebrows were drawn but Xavier's expression had not changed.

"Nadia?" Xavier murmured. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I'm ready."

* * *

I was a little shocked when a small Volvo came to pick us up to take us to the airport.

"What? No spaceship?" Even with his sunglasses on I could see the creases of Scott's eyes narrowing.

"No, Nadia. We need to keep away the spotlight."

Xavier was in the passenger seat, while Storm, Jean, Scott, and I squished into the back. Jean was sitting on Scott's lap while one hand clutched the back of Xavier's seat.

"So what? You two a thing?" Jean didn't even glance at me,

"Yes." I looked over at Scott.

"Mr. Summers?" I guessed. He didn't respond, but the tightening of his grip on Jean's thigh spoke loud and clear.

"Ha! Wow she was wrong. You are a hard-ass!" Through the other window I could make out Logan and his bike riding alongside the vehicle.

"Nadia. Out of curiosity. How old are you?" Storm chipped in.

"Eighteen." I replied. Jean snorted.

"Yes, Gossamer?"

"Nadia has already spoken to Rogue, so she knows the basics of the school already." Xavier cut in.

"Good. Then she knows that we don't appreciate fooling around." Scott said firmly.

"Quite the opposite pretty-boy." His ears flamed up. "I heard that it was pretty laid back, besides Morpheus here."

"Nadia has yet to finish all of her schooling, so I was going to help her complete the rest of her courses as she acts as a mentor to the mutants in the absence of the team." Xavier interrupted.

"What is her ability?" Jean asked.

"I'm right here."

"Hypnosis." Xavier responded. Jean made eye contact with him and for a few short moments of silence they seemed to be communicating.

"Jean you aren't strong enough." Xavier quickly said aloud.

"How strong can she be? She hasn't trained." I smirked as Jean stared at me. She narrowed her eyes but I refused to give her what she wanted.

 _Try it_

Oh so you and the professor can do the same spiel?

My heart rate picked up as suddenly my hand raised up without my control and moved its way to the edge of my eyelid.

"Jean." Scott whispered.

"What the hell?" I squealed as I began to tug at the skin under my eye, forcing my irises to be completely exposed to her gaze.

"Jean." Scott said again.

I screamed as my eyes began to swirl but this time painfully.

"Jean!"

Tiny razors felt like they were pulsing in and out of my temples.

"Show me!" She commanded.

"Jean! Stop!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Nadia?_

 _Nadia?_

He appeared. Everything was dark except the illuminated form of Professor X. I looked down but I couldn't see myself. My breathing picked up as I swiped a hand over what I hoped was my eyes. I peered back up to see him smiling. The cold blue outline of the catwalk appeared behind him, giving him an almost ethereal glow.

 _It's okay Nadia. Jean shouldn't've have but she was just trying to practice. Trust me I will talk with her._

"Where am I?"

 _You're in your head. I'm here too._

"I don't remember inviting you in?" I countered with narrowed eyes.

 _Nadia you must understand. Jean did not do what she did to you on purpose._ He changed topics fluidly.

"Speaking of which. What exactly did she do?"

 _Jean… She's telekinetic as well as telepathic. For a brief moment she took over your powers._

"Did I do it?"

 _Did you do what?_

"What she wanted me to?"

 _No. You passed out. She wanted me to tell you she's sorry._

"Yeah well why isn't she the one telling me?"

 _I told her it would be a bad idea for her to come in._

Probably a good idea. But even still, the words of a messenger are still less significant than that of the person them self.

"So how do I wake up?"

 _I can't tell you how to do that._ He gave a half-smile before rolling forward.

"Convenient."

 _We are already in the airport. We board in five minutes. So unless you don't want Scott to carry you onto the plane I suggest you try your best to figure it out._

"Actually that doesn't sound too-"

 _Nadia._

"Fine… So how exactly does this-" He disappeared, his silhouette fading into nothing as the lights of the catwalk flickered out. Great.

Wake up. Wake up!

Son of a bitch. Can't someone just pinch me?

Part of me was pissed off that Jean thought she could just take over me… but another part was semi-impressed. When I wake up I'll make sure to steer clear of her… but Scott... I'm not sure.

Although he's been a total ass I think he'd be fun to mess with.

"Boarding group 3." A jolting voice seemed to latch onto me and pull.

My eyes begin to clear, the darkness dissipating. I gazed up to find both Storm and Professor X staring down at me.

"Welcome back Nadia." I blinked a couple times, adjusting to the onslaught of fluorescent lights.

I slowly sat up and gazed around. Crowds of people scurried around with their luggage like ants to a picnic basket. I tried to spot a red head amidst the masses but it was to no avail.

"If you're looking for Jean, she's already boarded." Storm said.

"Oh." I shut my mouth and gazed down at my shoes.

"We should get going too." Professor X proclaimed as he began to roll towards the gate. I glanced up at Storm as she stood and reached out her hand. I graciously took it.

We walked through the hall, keeping a good distance between ourselves and the professor.

"So Nadia… Have you ever met another mutant before?" She asked gazing up at me.

"No… My mom said my dad was one but I don't know if that's true." She looked ahead. "What's your power?"

"You haven't guessed from the name?" She chuckled.

"Storm? Oh. Yeah missed that." I laughed. A comfortable silence fell between us. We had reached the plane and were now climbing the metal stairs. "So when I get to the school… You guys are just going to take off?"

"Yes. But don't worry. We hopefully won't be gone too long." I nodded. She pulled out a ticket and began to look around.

"Oh I umm.."

"Oh! Don't worry I have yours. I already showed it to the gate agent." I took the ticket as she handed it to me. Storm headed off in the opposite direction as I turned and faced my seat.

Ah Damn. Right beside the lovebirds. Jean didn't spare me a glance as I took a seat beside Scott.

"Cozy." I laughed as I spread my legs so that they were nearly touching the other passengers. I didn't bother seeing Jean and Scott's expression. I was determined to make this interesting… or at the very least fun.

"You two ever fly before?" I asked casually, facing them. They both kept their mouths shut.

"Oh thanks for asking! It's my first time!" I exclaimed excitedly, patting my thighs anxiously. "You know you two are the friendliest people I've ever met! So talkative too! I can hardly get a word in edgewise." Still silence.

Alright… Time to try a little harder.

"Oh why no Jean. I am not interested in a threesome at the moment! Try asking me next week!" I called out. Jean finally turned her livid eyes onto me.

 _Will you shut up?_

"And she speaks!" I said aloud.

"Alright passengers. We will be beginning to take off shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts as the stewardess goes over safety procedures."

Scott turned his head in my direction but I couldn't make out his expression due to the glasses.

"Hey sugar. You like what you see?" I winked. Jean rolled her eyes but Scott's face only inched closer. I could feel his cool breath on my cheek as he whispered,

"Keep this up and I'll make sure Xavier doesn't ask you to return next semester." I stayed silent, only staring at my red soaked reflection. He backed off and faced the seats in front. A shaky breath escaped my lips but I made sure to cover it.

"I'm so scared." I grumbled, laying on the sarcasm before turning my attention to the stewardess who was demonstrating how to put an oxygen mask on her face.

It was a strange feeling. I could feel my teeth rattling in my mouth as we begin to lift off. Every shake of the plane set off a million alarm bells in my head as I clenched my eyes shut. The distraction of Jean had almost made me forget my fear of heights.

It's okay. It's okay. I kept my eyes shut even as the ding of the "Seatbelts off" sign went off. I gripped the arm rest painfully.

It's okay.

It's okay.

"Miss?"

It's okay.

It's okay.

I tried to regain my breath as I could only see myself spiraling through the air, cutting through clouds, propellers coming to a stop.

"Nadia?"

Suddenly an idea hit me.

I opened my eyes abruptly and stared at the blue eyed stewardess hovering over me.

"Get me something to drink." I growled, waves radiating over her face, like ripples from a rock that's been tossed into water. "Anything with alcohol." I closed my eyes. "And make it quick."

"Nadia. You're only eighteen." Jean scolded.

"Well if you haven't noticed I kind of need something strong."

"No you don't… Listen… I can help."

"No offense Jean, but I don't want you anywhere close to me or my mind."

"Just let me try something." She persisted.

"Sorry Jeanie I-" I began but immediately stopped.

As the chirping of birds sounded in my ear I opened my eyes and watched as the world transformed before me. Wild grass sprung from the floor, the ceiling evaporating into a wide blue sky streaked with clouds. Jean and Scott sat in front of me, on a blanket, sun illuminating their faces. I stood and stared at the image in front of me.

"Woah." I whispered, as I felt a breeze rustle through my hair and… my dress? I looked down to find myself in a pale yellow sundress that seemed to be glowing as light poured down upon us. "What is this?"

"This is Jean." Scott smiled.

"Oh so you're in a good mood now?" I asked as I sat on the ground raking my fingers through the soil. A irritating voice broke me out of my brief moment of tranquility.

"I'll only continue this if you let me practice on you when I get back." I turned to her noticing the darkness beginning to cloud the sky behind her. I glanced at Scott to see him frozen, his mouth open about to speak.

"He can't hear us right now. Listen… I can keep this going for the entire plane ride if you let me practice on your mutation when the team gets back tonight." She proposed.

"You heard Xavier. You're not strong enough." I smirked.

A thick root shot out from the ground and wound around my arm, gripping my fingers tightly. I gasped and attempted to rip my arm free only to feel a force of resistance.

"I'll play nice. But only if you cooperate." She said calmly. I tried not to grimace as the vine began to wind up my shoulder towards my neck.

"That is literally the definition of not playing nice." I rasped.

"Come on. I know you want to try it on me." She whispered as she crawled forward. For a moment I swear I could see flames licking at her irises.

"I do. I do." I agreed. "But, I'll get the blame if something happens. Seeing as you're the favorite of Xavier I don't see how it would benefit me to hurt you."

The root tightened, as the scene began to shift from one of peace to one of horror. The sky turned a charcoal black as fire overtook the scenery.

"Nadia. I don't think you have much of a choice." I reached up a hand to tug at the unrelenting plant wrapped around my throat.

"Wow. You're kind of a shitty person."

She raised her eyebrows and leaned back, the scowling trees mimicking her grin behind her.

"I can be your enemy. Or your best friend. You just have to choose."

"Is there a benefit in either?" I gasped.

"Of course."

"Jean." A familiar voice rang out from every direction.

"Almost done honey." She called towards the sky. "You have a little time to think about it." I gripped my neck as the root ripped off of my skin taking a thin layer with it.

This isn't real. My hand came away to find blood. It's not real. It's in your head. Suddenly the sun was back and the sky was glistening and the redness dotting my dress was no longer present. Scott appeared with a smile.

"Sorry just some girl talk." She giggled. Scott smiled but drew his eyebrows together as he looked over at me. I still had a hand wrapped around my neck and my eyes were the size of saucers as I stared at Jean.

"Nadia? You okay?" He asked.

"Drop the act lover boy." I sighed as I pulled my hand away to find it spotless.

"Nadia. If you don't mind, Scott and I would like to talk in private."

"You're in my head you know." I retorted but was cut off by the grass stretching in between us until I could barely make out the dots that were Jean and Scott. The ground continued to push me farther and farther away until coming to an abrupt stop, flinging me a good three feet into the air.

In my entire life I don't think I've felt more helpless. Here I was. In my own mind, and without any control. Was there any point in walking back? How was I going to survive this? All at once my mom's voice chimed in my head, _suck it up and hold your head high_. I know if mom was here to advise me she'd tell me to steer clear of those two. I placed another hand to my neck, a sudden rush of fear climbing up my spine. I breathed deeply before climbing to my feet and walking in the opposite direction of the two. I wonder how far this stretched.

I followed the line of trees. I reached to put my hands in my pocket but groaned when I realized I was still wearing that paper thin dress. As I walked, the artificiality of it all became clearer. The leaves blurred together, the birds only small specks against a fluff of cotton candy wavering in the sky. I was approaching an enormous oak tree when I could swear I spotted a figure leaning against it.

"Hey!" I called out to the form. There was no response. I began to sprint towards the tree as the person continued to ignore me. I stopped about ten feet away as I realized that there wasn't just one person there were two present.

Logan had Jean pressed up against the trees as he buried his head in her neck. Her eyes were closed as her hand raked through his hair.

"Jean?" Neither replied. I stepped closer and made to tap Logan on the shoulder but before I could make contact he and Jean erupted into a cloud of smoke.

What the hell?

* * *

I opened my eyes shortly after to find that the plane had stopped and the beginnings of sunrise had begun. The orange sky pressed itself up against the window, caressing the outline of Scott's face who was currently looking expectantly at me.

"Nadia. Time to go." I gazed around, disoriented. "I'm sorry I was harsh with you earlier. You kind of hit a nerve." He laughed nervously. "To be honest I felt for a moment like I didn't really have control over what I was saying." I narrowed my eyes. "But no! No! That's no excuse. Since we will be dealing with each other for quite a while I think we should start over."

"Sorry it's not that easy." I responded before standing to look over his shoulder at Jean who had her eyes closed but did not appear to be asleep.

"No I-" He began, reaching for my arm. I jumped away

"You and your girlfriend need to stay the hell away from me." I squealed making sure to place my hands up to motion him backwards. My adrenaline skyrocketed as I could almost the feel the reminder of the noose like rope against my neck.

"What?"

"You think it's okay? To threaten me? You both are psychos!" I shouted.

"Nadia." I turned my head to see Professor X wheeling over.

"He and his little-"

"A panic induced nightmare." A voice chimed in. I backed away as Jean stood.

"Afraid of heights?" Professor X asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"You could say that." I murmured glaring at Jean who placed a possessive a hand on Scott. As her manicured fingernails made contact with his shoulder I noticed his expression turn into one of pride.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Logan had already arrived, apparently he was a bit of a speed demon on his motorcycle.

We sat in the same places as we had on the way to the airport. I had kept my forehead against the cool glass of the window for the majority of the ride but only lifted it once as I began to see the trees peter off to expose a tall regal building against the horizon.

I could only watch in amazement as we began to approach.

"This is it. This is home." Professor X announced.


	8. Chapter 8

The crunch of gravel beneath my feet broke me out of my daze as I stared up at the grand building. I faintly heard Professor X rolling down the ramp and out of the vehicle.

"Yes. Yes. Plenty of time to look around. But first. Follow me." I turned to glance at Scott, Jean, and Storm who were beginning to head off in the direction of the line of trees that sat cautiously behind the perimeter of the school.

I followed him into the building and nearly let out a gasp after the doors pushed themselves open at the will of Professor X.

He began to speak to me as we moved along.

"The team will be heading off now. I need you to help watch over the second years who are in their U.S government class."

"I don't have to teach them do I?"

"No. We are simply running short of staff. We already have the other seniors helping out, I'm sure they'd be happy to make you feel more welcome and a part of our… community."

He turned sharply into a room with a mahogany desk and numerous plants lining the lofty windows. He rolled behind the desk and motioned me towards the leather chair on the opposite side.

I sat and waited as he folded his hands over the surface and smiled.

"You must be exhausted." I remained silent and raised an eyebrow. Small talk? Really?

"I'm sure you would like to relax for a couple hours before beginning."

"Yeah sure…" I trailed off gazing out the window as part of the lawn suddenly folded over exposing some kind of plane that seemed to be centuries ahead of our time period.

"What the hell is that?!" Professor X didn't bother turning to look.

"That's just the team leaving."

"The team… The X-Men?" He leaned back slowly.

"Yes. The X-Men."

"So what do they do… besides dealing with this Magneto guy?" I questioned eagerly as the vehicle soared upwards and then out of sight. He simply smiled and reached into a drawer to pull out a thick packet, which he began flipping through.

"All in due time." He murmured.

"You're kidding." He raised his eyes and placed a hand on his packet.

"You called?" A voice chimed in behind me. I swiveled to see a girl with long dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. My gaze dropped to the gloves climbing her arms.

"Rogue! Yes! Here is Nadia!"

"Rogue." I repeated with a smile before standing up to give her my hand. She flinched ever so slightly but shook my hand right away.

"Nadia." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you! Follow me! I'll give you a tour!"

"Actually Rogue. I think Nadia would like to get a little rest before you show her around." Xavier called out before turning his attention back to his packet.

"Oh sure of course. Come on!" She turned and disappeared behind the door frame. I sent a glare in Xavier's direction before attempting to catch up with the speed-walking teen. The whole place was warm. It felt like a home, there were no icy tiles, broken lights, or scowling teachers. My boots echoed against the wooden flooring as we passed down a long hallway. She stopped briefly to gaze into a room that's door was left ajar, but right after shook her head and continued on.

It never ends! This was honestly the longest damn hallway I've ever walked through. There must have been a million doors we passed until she eventually turned and motioned to an open room. I stepped in to see a twin bed with a navy bedspread positioned in front of a window facing the courtyard. I lay my hand against the cover before sitting.

"I'm sure someone will bring your stuff up soon." I nodded and looked out to see the sun poking behind the trees.

"I'll come back in two hours." She said softly, the door clicking shut.

I was here.

The truth of that hit me smack in the face as I gazed about this new empty room. I flopped down so I could stare at the ceiling.

The nerve of Xavier not telling me about what the X-men are! They obviously were getting to do something relatively cool! That plane didn't look like it was just a way of getting to the grocery store.

Rogue said something about them on the phone… Can't hurt to look around on my own for a little. I silently rose and twisted the door knob before sticking my head out to look both ways. No one was in sight. Perhaps it was still a little too early. I closed the door softly and began sprinting down the hall towards the "not obvious at all" metal door. It was octagon shaped and had a small touchpad resting a few feet away. I stopped in front and placed my hand against the black surface.

Damn. It blinked "not authorized" multiple times before fading out.

I turned and noticed a hall turning to the right. Well I guess I'd have to save the unsuspicious lair entrance for another day. Slowly walking through the next hallway I noticed a slim wooden door with a simple carving of a diamond carved into its surface.

Now... What's this?

I pushed it open before stepping out against the blaring light of day shining into my eyes. As my vision began to adjust I felt a sudden impact against my head.

The hell?

I gazed down to see a basketball rolling off of my foot. A kid stood about ten feet away folding his hands behind him, nervously swaying.

They were everywhere. Kids of all ages were running about, playing basketball, talking, a few were even reading and doing homework on the grass. My jaw hung open at the sheer number of them.

A semicircle was formed, stretching over the hill. A little girl whose legs were only a blur against the grass chased after a boy who kept teleporting from one corner of the grounds to the other.

Another girl with long raven black hair sat perched on the edge of the basketball court while showing her friend a ball of light that seemed to be blossoming from her palms.

Flowers sprang up after ever step a young boy took as he ran after his playmate who was teasing him by sticking his split tongue out of his mouth.

"Cool, huh?" I abruptly turned to face Rogue who had just stepped up beside me.

"They're just like us…" She whispered before smiling. "Couldn't stay in your room long could you?"

"I'm curious… What can I say?" I laughed. "How long have you been here?"

"Only about a week… and a half."

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly. "Then why did Xavier have you call me?"

"I think he thought we were similar." Her southern accent seeming to caress each and every word.

"So you like it?"

"I do… But..."

"But?"

"I can't stay too long."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"My powers… They're very dangerous."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." I said with a smile before placing my hand on her shoulder. She sidestepped immediately much to my confusion.

"No. No it's bad."

"How bad?" Her eyes darkened significantly as her face turned a ghostly white.

"Real bad." She whispered. The dark mood the conversation had shifted to confirmed my suspicions.

"You kill someone?" I asked frankly. Her eyes went wide before facing me.

"Yes." She gasped out.

"Did you mean to?" I asked, my lips pursed.

"No."

"Then why are you beating yourself up about it?"

"Because-"

"No. You don't deserve any blame. Now me on the other hand… I hurt people on purpose."

"Why?" She asked before looking back across the field

"Because they deserve it." She stayed silent for a moment.

"But is that your place?" She asked without facing me. "To be the judge?"

Well damn.

"How old are you?" I asked, surprised by her statement.

"Old enough."

"Ha!"

* * *

"Put the fire away!" I scolded as papers flew through the room, mini tornadoes in every corner, and kids hopping from desk to desk at unnatural speeds. A fire was blistering in the center of four desks and I was ready to scream.

"I'm not kidding!" I shouted. A girl named Janie smiled as my feet suddenly became blocks of ice.

I tried to lift my foot.

Son of a bitch.

I was about to let loose a string of curses when suddenly they all halted in their tracks and gazed out of the window.

"They're back!" One of them screamed and darted towards the door. Immediately after they all followed in one big stampede and within a few seconds I was completely alone. To say this had gone well would be a complete lie. I had already watched the sophomore group in their US government class and it had gone decently. But this… this was too much. Rogue had explained to me that these were the kids who had discovered their power quite young and were still learning how to control it.

All I know is I'm not doing this again. I attempted to lift my knee but my foot and its encasing ice refused to budge.

"Dammit. Now I'll get to add frostbite to the list of shit I've had to deal with today."

"It's not that bad." A voice called from the front of the room. I glanced up to see a pair of red sunglasses staring in my direction. He wasn't wearing his uniform anymore and was instead in a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Let's just say his t-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination and I was able to see just how well his workout routine went.

"Let me help." He said before coming forward. I pulled out of my stupor and immediately went on the defensive.

"Uh. No thank you." He stopped and put his hands in his pockets.

"Listen are you still mad about earlier? I shouldn't've said what I said. We were all running on little sleep. You were being…. Less than pleasant…"

"Thanks for that." I muttered folding my arms over my chest.

"I can help."

"That's what your crazy girlfriend said before she locked me in that hell of a daydream." I scoffed.

"Jean is not crazy and would never do that! You simply had-"

"A panic induced nightmare?" I finished. "Wanna bet?"

"Jean is a wonderful person. If you get to know her I'm sure you'll feel the same." He said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sure." I rolled my eyes.

"So let me help."

"Listen buddy. I'm probably better off having my feet freeze." He sighed and stepped forward.

"You're very stubborn. Did you know that?"

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"Well why don't you suck up some of that pride of yours and let me help with your ice problem." He stepped forward again, my reflection visible in his glasses.

"I don't trust you." I grunted while trying to back up with no success.

"Because you think Jean and I…. were threatening you?" He laughed incredulously. I stayed silent.

"Fine. If you don't want my help. I'll just go." He sighed, his hands raising before he turned on his heels. I watched his retreating form before staring down at my new literal snow shoes.

"Wait."


	9. Chapter 9

"Janie?"

"Yep." I reluctantly gripped his shoulder as he kept his index finger on the side of his red glasses while pointing his head downwards.

I coughed nervously and then began,

"So how did the mission go?" He paused momentarily, beams weakening.

"That's… confidential."

"Confidential?"

"Need me to spell it out for you?"

Damn. That was some serious sass. When I remained silent he stopped and glanced at me.

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Sure. Um.." My voice cracked slightly.

"It didn't go as planned." He groaned before returning to his task.

"Oh." I said softly, readjusting my grip on him, his warmth bleeding through the thin layer of fabric. I couldn't think of anything to say… I always had something to say. I suppose today has just been exhausting, and right now the way his hair lazily flopped over the side of his forehead left me silently staring.

"Professor X told me I would need to start teaching you some basic mutant studies… so you'll be able to teach after this year." He mumbled. A searing heat shot through my toe for a brief second ripping a shriek from my vocal chords.

"Oh shit sorry Nadia." He backed up slowly my hand drifting from him. He flipped the shade rapidly and then faced me, his hands behind his back. I swallowed deeply and then cringed,

"Teaching?"

"Yes. The position you'll be holding here."

"Only teaching." I clarified.

"Yes. Only teaching." He repeated.

"But what if I want… a little more than that? I don't want to have to deal with these smelly and ridiculously powerful kids 24/7" His face remained hardened. His glasses made him difficult to read but I could tell from the slight tilt of his lip he was maybe a little amused.

"I know Rogue mentioned that… there may be another position you could fill. Later that is." I nodded eagerly.

"Yes well. You got to work your way up. Training… all that."

"Well how do I start doing that?"

"Ask Professor X for a mentor. He probably will say Jeanie would be able to help the bes-"

"No no. How about you? You seem… kind of skilled." I laughed.

"I don't know… Take it up with Professor X… and besides don't you hate me?"

"Okay no need to be dramatic. I may be a little pissed but your easy to look at, and you look like you know a thing or two." I tapped my temple as he went a deep shade of red.

"So we're starting over? Friends?" He asked. I motioned to my feet and held out a hand.

"Consider us even. Just don't snap at me ever again or I'll rip your teeth out." When he gripped my hand I nodded deeply and released.

He stepped back and raked his fingers through his hair.

"You hungry?" I shrugged.

"I guess." As I lifted my foot a deep pool of water streamed out of the back of my heel. "Shit."

"You'll dry off. Come on." He led the way into the hall. The sun was setting, the usually white walls were now stained with pink and orange.

I hurried to walk beside him as we rounded a corner only to see Logan standing behind Jean, his head nestled in the curve of her shoulder. I turned to see Scott's ears turn pink before he stopped in front of them and looked expectantly at Logan who only glanced up and winked.

"Logan. I'd like to talk to Jean alone please."

"Yeah Logan." I chimed in, "Go suck someone else's neck off!" Laughing, I tilted my head back before resting a hand on the wall. Scott turned and glanced down at me.

"You too Nadia." Ugh.

"Fine." I groaned before trailing after Logan who strutted down the hall, his black leather jacket clinging to his arms.

"Hey Dracula." He didn't respond as he continued walking. I sped up and watched as he smirked.

"As much as I dislike whatever is going on between them. You still don't have a right to swoop in and… Logan it all up." At this he stopped and turned to me, an eyebrow raising, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Logan it all up?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Actually kid. I don't."

"Not everything's yours. Not everyone's yours. You should respect Scott enough to stop chasing after his girl." He tilted his head.

"Sorry but nobody tells me what to do."

"Except Rogue?"

"Except Rogue."

"Yeah well. She's my next stop so you better watch your back buddy!" I called out before motioning my eyes to his and spinning on my heel.

The hall was crowded, wooden tables and benches packed with kids covering the open area, the tall ceilings echoing happy voices around the room. I spotted the staff table almost immediately and exhaled deeply as Professor motioned me over, his hands reaching upwards as he gave me a smile.

I made my way through the hordes of people before sitting beside him.

"So. I hear your first day went well!"

"Who'd you hear that from?" I chuckled. He tapped his head and turned more to face me.

"You did very well Nadia. But, soon you will need to begin your own studies."

"Training!" I whispered eagerly. He nodded.

"I've already selected who will be training you."

"Scott? Jean? Oh please don't say Jean! Storm? She's pretty cool I-"

"No."

"No?"

"Myself."

"Oh…" I guess that should be interesting.

"No need to sound disappointed." I could feel heat creep up my neck,

"No I-"

"The rest of the staff will of course be assisting, but I will be primarily training you and your mutation. You're a valuable asset to the team."

"The team?" I repeated excitedly.

"The Mutant community!" He corrected as my shoulder slumped. "Don't worry Nadia. You will be joining us sooner than you think." I raised my eyebrows before glancing towards the entrance to see Scott lean down and leave a soft peck on Jean's lips. I quickly turned away and locked eyes on Logan whose knuckles were white as he gripped the table diagonal from me, his teeth clenched.

I gave him a smirk before turning back down to my food, my grip on my fork unintentionally mimicking his as I breathed deeply.

After dinner I was leaving the room when a hand latched onto my elbow pulling me to the side.

"What the hell?" I turned to see a flash of white hair leading me away from the crowd. Storm dragged me down the hall, pulling me towards a door hidden off behind a corner.

"Quick!" She whispered before tugging me in.

It was pitch black but her hand gripped my wrist keeping me grounded.

"Storm?" I squinted as the lights flipped on exposing the contents of the gymnasium sized room. Equipment lay strewn across the floor and weapons lay hanging on the wall behind a glass case.

"What… is this?"

"Professor X wanted me to get you started… He didn't want the rest to know yet."

"Get me started on what?"

"Training." I gazed at her skeptically.

"But how are you supposed to help me train?"

She frowned before I quickly recovered,

"No no. That's not what I mean't. Do you have a defense against y'know.." I motioned towards my eyes.

"Oh I'm not helping you train your mutation."

"You're not?"

"No. You can't rely completely on your mutation. You need to know how to use these." She lifted her fists before jokingly blowing on them.

"I have to fight?"

"Of course."

"I have to fight you?"

"Well no. You need to fight him." I turned and saw a figure coming towards me in the shadows. How the hell did he get here so quickly? Can he teleport too? No wonder Jean doesn't mind him lick-

"Good thing you already pissed me off today kid! Now I don't have to go easy." I glared at him and then back at Storm.

"Him?"

"Yeah. Don't you know his background in boxing." I crossed my arms and leaned back.

"How could I possibly know that Storm?! I practically just got here!"

"Oh. Yeah well-"

"Fine you know what dipshit! Come at me!" I called out getting riled up as I faced him.

"Now wait. That's something you need to be able to… control better."

"What?" I growled before leaning over, my eyes boring into his.

"You don't know how to fight, and look what you're doing. Nadia think realistically. You can't pretend to have skills you don't have! Fake it 'til you make it"

"Sure I can!"

Storm let out a deep breath before saying relatively softly.

"Professor X doesn't want the rest of the team to know about this yet. Much less the student body. So keep it down."

"Did you hear that Logan? When you cry for your mommy you'll have to bite your tongue!" I heard my name mumbled softly behind me. All Logan did was snap his neck back and forth.

"What? No claws." I sneered.

"Nadia!" Storm called out.

"It's hand to hand combat. No mutations. That means keep your pretty little eyes normal." Logan practically growled out.

"See Storm. Without his knives he's as harmless as declawed kitty!" I laughed.

"You ready?" Logan called out before adjusting his position. As the veins in his arms rippled I turned to Storm and choked out, "Wait where are the mats? Shouldn't we have gloves?" I was broken out of my questioning by the sounds of a primal rumble resounding throughout the room. I turned to see Logan sprinting towards me before cocking his fist back when he was a mere two feet away.

"Shit!" I screamed before ducking and diving in between his legs and crawling away. He pivoted on his heel. I hopped to my feet as I saw his narrowed eyes land back on me before he reached back again. I ducked again and latched onto his foot, my nails digging into his skin. I squeezed my eyes shut as I attempted to curl around his leg.

He shook his foot rapidly as I struggled to hold on, my head bouncing noisily, and painfully I might add, on the tile floor.

Suddenly, the air left my lungs as I was repelled backwards by the force of his kick. For a brief second I was mid-air before watching the tiles hurtling towards me. With a smack the side of my head hit the ground, a dull pain spreading through my skull. I tenderly touched my eyebrow before grimacing.

That's it, no more playing around.

"Come on you overgrown chinchilla!" I shouted before climbing back up, the floor tilting at an angle that had Logan hanging off the Earth at 60 degrees. "Hey powers are cheating! You can't shift gravity!" I coughed out as I stumbled forward.

"What?" He asked before turning back to Storm.

Well I guess I'll just have to make this work. I ran towards his form still facing Storm before leaping onto his back and wrapping my arms around his neck, the pulse of his jugular straining against my forearm. His fingers reached up and dug into my skin as I only gripped him tighter. I watched as a drop of red fell into his hair.

Forgetting that I needed to hold on I reached a hand up and touched the suddenly wet area near my eye, a sudden lightness filling my head.

"Damn Logan." I whined as I began to fall backwards. I felt strong arms suddenly spin to grab me before I hit the ground. I gasped as I hit the ground, my forehead bouncing off of something relatively soft compared to the relentlessness of the tile.

"Kid. I didn't mean to-" I looked down to see Logan beneath me, having just broken my fall. Wait a second.

"Hah! I win!" I shrieked before leaping up and towards Storm who smiled weakly.

"Guess I just have," I swept some hair away from my face, "Natural talent." I giggled. The door suddenly flung open revealing Rogue, a bright smile on her face.

"Nadia?"

"I just beat the big bad wolverine!" I yelled out. She laughed before a hint of concern bloomed on her face as she saw Logan still lying on the ground, dejectedly watching the ceiling.

"So who's next?" I called out, drunk on adrenaline.


	10. Chapter 10

"No. Keep your right arm like this." He reached over and held my wrist so that it was positioned over my chest. "There. Now it'll be a little more difficult to tear your heart from your chest."

I snorted. Logan backed up and gave me a nod as he scanned me up and down.

It'd been a couple weeks. Every day I'd gone to training early in the mornings with Storm and Logan and then during the day helped out as an assistant for Professor X, which mostly involved me putting on a contemplative faced as I stared at the white chalk scrawled across the board. It had been going well. Besides Rogue and the three staff members nobody knew. I spent afternoons with Professor X who had me stare at him for half an hour as he instructed me to do simple things that apparently he could see in his mind.

How it works. I'll never know. But it was a struggle to play patient mentee as my brain was probed.

"Are you listening to me?" He bit out as his chin jutted upwards.

"Yeah…"

"Alright then. Let's go!"

Practicing with Logan had been… interesting. He was quick to anger but I never ended up with more than a couple scuff marks from sliding across the floor, which he almost immediately apologized for after laughing.

Rogue sometimes watched but today she was out on a field trip… to maybe the zoo? I'm not sure. But apparently it was an excitement to many of the smaller kids.

I ducked and dived towards his stomach before wrapping my arms around his torso, throwing him off balance. Unsurprisingly this was not enough to knock him down.

"You got to be quicker. You can't physically force me down so find other ways. Be smart." I rolled my eyes at his unrequested wisdom. He swung at me but I was quick to dodge. He continued throwing punches, I, able to evade him almost every time before one caught me square in the eye.

"Geez!" I shouted before making the time out symbol with my hands.

"Nadia. There aren't timeouts in-"

"Battle? War? I don't give a shit what you're going to say all I know is this hurts like a bitch!" I groaned clutching the side of my face.

Storm hopped off of the bench positioned along the border of the room and made her way towards us, her boots slapping against the tile.

"Nadia movie your hand." She commanded before stopping in front of me.

I cautiously slid my hand to the side before catching her wince and throwing it back into position.

"Is it bad?" I asked softly.

"Well I'll put it this way. It'll be hard keeping this a secret for much longer."

"It's bad." Logan murmured before crossing his arm.

"Damn you Logan!"

"Hey. This is training. You don't like it-"

"Hold your horses! I'm not giving up! I'm just reprimanding you!" He laughed before walking to the bench where his jacket lay haphazardly over the side.

I turned back to Storm and sighed.

"Does it look cool?" I smirked. She pursed her lips and reached forward skimming my hairline before leaning closer to examine it.

"Is it okay if-" I nodded and she lightly touched underneath my eye. "Yeah that's not going away any time soon."

"I guess the secret is out then." She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"I'm a secret badass." She scoffed before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"See you later Nadia." She called out before making her way to the entrance and shutting the door.

I stood alone in the center of the room before feeling a slight tickling sensation in my forehead.

 _Nadia?_

"I thought you were done doing this…"

 _Logan has already come and told me._

"Great."

 _You are not to teach your classes today. We still don't want the students to know of our new potential add-on. I've given Jean instructions on how to perform our routines._

I groaned and placed a hand to my face, grimacing as I came in contact with the sensitive flesh.

 _Scott will be accompanying to assist Jean._

I perked up at this.

"Where do I go?"

 _Do you know where Jean's lab is?_

"umm.. No. I don't think so at least."

 _If you walk out of the training room it's the door at the far end of the hall._

"The giant metal one. With the hand scanner?" I asked getting excited.

 _Oh no. The one beside it._

"Oh."

 _Yes. Less impressive I admit, but you honing your abilities is more important than simple appearances of the room which you are to train in._

"I wasn't-"

 _Yes yes. Hurry now. Jean doesn't like to be kept waiting._

"That little bi-"

 _Be civil Nadia. She is helping you._

"Alright… Mom." I sighed before feeling the connection break.

He was right. This door was far less impressive. A slab of glass with hinges attached at the side. I pushed open softly and stopped when seeing Jean seated on a leather stool, pushed to the side of a tall table covered in test tubes. Scott stood at her side, blankly staring at the floor before gazing up as I stumbled in.

"Hi. I-"

"Sit." Jean instructed before pointing to some kind of raised cot positioned in the left side of the sterile room. Screens littered the walls showing different X-Ray scans and blinking colorful dots that I could barely keep track of. I held my tongue before sitting on the crinkly paper.

She stood and approached me, her eye lingering on my swollen face slightly before looking away.

"First we will practice exercises." She stated, her face an expressionless mask, as she stood eyelevel. Benefit of being tall I suppose.

"Professor X wants you to stare at this since Jean isn't strong enough yet to deflect your power." He held up a red foam sphere and swung his arm around a seething Jean.

"So do I just…"

Scott nodded before handing the sphere to Jean who took it within her long fingers and held it upwards.

"I will attempt to reach into your mind as you practice, testing the strength of your mutation, your precision, and accuracy."

I swallowed and closed my eyes. It was silent in the room besides the shallow breathing of Scott and the incessant beeping of some kind of monitor positioned behind me.

I opened them immediately to see just the swirl of usual colors. At first it had been such an intense experience, but with all the practice I began to feel as if I was only working out a muscle.

"Don't look Jeanie."

"I'm not." She whispered. I could feel her poking around in my head like a soft voice echoing through a cathedral.

I suddenly felt a burst of power shifting through my chest as the colors began to illuminate and spin rapidly. I heard a sharp intake of breath before.

"Nadia. Your power. It's beautiful." Scott whispered.

I could feel my cheeks turn pink but I only replied, "I know." With as much confidence as I could attempt to mutter.

"Scott you're distracting her."

"Sorry."

"Focus." Jean instructed.

I couldn't see even a glimpse of the red ball anymore so I tried adjust my vision but was suddenly suspended as I locked onto something else.

Jean.

 _It was quiet. Really quiet. I could hear my heart beating in my chest as I gazed around me. Everything was red._

 _"You looked at me." I swiveled to see Jean standing in the corner._

 _"Yes. Professor X was wrong." My heart sunk as she came closer._

 _"You can take.."_

 _"Yes. I can have control of your powers. Only briefly. But… I'm sure with more practice-"_

 _"No."_

 _"Sorry sweetie." She pursed her lips before suddenly yanking herself free like chewing gum from hair._

 _It hurt like hell._

 _Red slowly began to fade back into white._

I blinked multiple times as I came face to face with a grinning Jean. Redness leaked out of her eyes but she only swiped a finger across her lids before nodding and walking away.

"I will report to Xavier." She announced before turning and walking towards the door. The sound of her heels was jarring as each strike sent a shiver down my spine. I could feel something on my shoulder but all I could focus on was the discarded crimson ball lying on the spotless floor.

"Nadia?" I slowly shifted my vision before coming face to face with a worried Scott. "Nadia. Why are you crying?"

What?

I lifted a hand to my cheek to feel it covered in tears. I pulled back and placed a hand to my chest before attempting to breathe out smoothly.

"Nadia?"

"She was inside me! Inside my head!" I whispered before turning back to him, my hands shaking.

"That's a good thing Nadia! It's good! If Jean learns to hone your powers you won't have to practice so much. She can slip in, get some work done, and leave." I could only stare at him in disbelief.

"What? Are you on crack? What the hell? Would you like it if I did someone did some mind trick on you and took over your body."

"That's not what happened."

"It sure felt like it."

"She didn't control you. She just latched onto your mutation."

"Like that's any better?" I demanded, feeling a sting along the corner of my eye.

"Nadia." He whispered.

"What?" I clenched my teeth and gazed down at my knee, bobbing up and down faster and faster.

"If you aren't comfortable... I'll make sure.."

"That she doesn't do it again?" I questioned before facing him again, my red soaked reflection gazing back at me. He paused and then stuttered,

"Yeah." He said weakly.

I laughed harshly.

"Sorry honey but she's got you whipped. If she asked you to jump, you'd ask how high."

"No I wouldn't."

I raised an eyebrow as his hand fell off my shoulder.

"Listen Scott, I'm sure somewhere in your warped mind your intentions are good. But please leave me the hell alone." I leaned over, my chin resting on my chest. It was silent for a brief moment before he took a deep breath and said,

"No."

I raised my head.

"No?"

"No." He confirmed.

"What suddenly you've grown a pair?"

He frowned and reached towards me for a brief second before retracting.

"We're friends now right?"

"Right?" I said hesitantly.

"Then I'm not leaving you alone."

"After what you just said a few minutes ago I think your definition of friendship is a little... I don't know... screwed up."

"I love Jean. She comes first. I think of her interests primarily."

"Even if they hurt others?" I asked. He lifted his hand and gripped his neck before tilting his head upward.

"Well.. No.."

"Scott…"

"No. I just.. I'm on her side.. We have similar goals.. You know.. I-"

"You love her?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? Because she's.. because she's…"

"Exactly Scott." His eyebrows scrunched as redness began to creep up his neck.

"No! I know what I was going to say! Because she's strong, she's smart, beautiful, compassionate…. She's… Jean!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked, swallowing a lump.

"Just because you don't know what love is like-"

"Excuse me!" I interrupted. He stepped forward, tense, and waiting. "I know what love is like!"

"You do, do you?" He laughed sarcastically. His face beginning to turn a bright red. Looks like I've struck a chord.

"Yes I do Scott."

"Really? It's hard to imagine.."

"It's hard to imagine what?" I growled.

"You being in a relationship." He smirked before placing his hands on either side of me, his hot breath hitting my cheek.

"And why is that?" I huffed out, nearly going cross eyed as I tried to focus on some point of reference within his sunglasses.

"Because you're stubborn!" I snorted but he continued, his face inching forward, "And hotheaded"

"Ironic really." I laughed.

"I'm not done!" He said in a low commanding tone that sent a shiver down my neck. "And you're rude, have no respect for authority." I gave up trying to breathe evenly as I could only focus in holding my head still.

"And Nadia you drive me comp-"

"Scott?" A blast of cold air smacked me as Scott jumped away as if I'd burned him. Jean stood in the doorframe, her eyes narrowed, as her fist raised to meet her hip.


	11. Chapter 11

_"So you like it okay?"_

 _"Yeah… It's alright." I gripped the phone closer to my ear and turned so I could lean against the wall._

 _"Darlin'?"_

 _"Yeah…. Yes. It's nice. I like it better, there are a lot fewer Sadies." Her chuckle drifted through the speaker at this._

 _"So you're making friends?"_

 _"Yeah… There's this girl.. Rogue… She's a student but I like talking to her, even though she's young she has this sort of wisdom."_

 _"Hmm." Mom hummed through the phone._

 _"Are you mentoring her? Like the professor suggested."_

 _"Well no.. Not really. I'm still getting a hold of myself."_

 _"Are you fitting in with the other staff?"_

 _"Yeah I think so. Storm is the only one who treats me like I'm an equal… they all act like I'm just some ignorant-"_

 _"Wait. Storm?"_

 _"Yeah she's the one with the white hair.. remember?"_

 _"Oh yes. Yes.. Keep going honey."_

 _"Yeah anyway… She and Logan are the only ones I feel remotely close to."_

 _"Logan?"_

 _"Motorcycle wolf guy."_

 _"Ah yes. I remember that one." A comfortable silence flowed through the phone before it was broken by a loud bang._

 _"Jason?"_

 _"Yep. His mom is late again… He's missed you. All of the kids have."_

 _"Well you tell them I'll be back."_

 _"I will darlin'. Take care of yourself! I love you."_

 _"You too mom. Oh and tell Miranda I want her to call! I've missed her." A soft hum reverberated._

* * *

"Scott?"

I schooled my expression before facing Jean who had her eyebrows raised so far I couldn't see them through her wave of red hair.

"Yes?"

"Professor X wants to see Nadia." I sat still eyeing the two of them as I struggled to form a coherent sentence.

Jean tilted her head in expectation so I abruptly hopped off of the cot and sped walked out the door. As I walked I still felt a little too light on my feet. One step felt like a giant leap, as my vision could only note central objects, ignoring everything in the peripheral.

I tried to ignore the elephant in the room.

I really did.

Scott looked about ready to kill me… and then he didn't. Well he did… but a different kind of kill… I guess?

What the hell.

But more importantly, how far was Jean going to be able to get until my opinion would be taken into account. If she tries to take over again I will fight back.

How?

I'm not sure. But everyone has a weakness, and just like she could lock me in her mind prison I could do the same…. I'm sure if I just figure it out.

"Nadia?"

I stopped and turned to see Professor X staring at me through the doorframe. He was seated behind his wooden desk with a smile on his face. I cautiously approached before sitting. Morning sunlight filtered in through the glass. His eyes were wide with amusement as he mumbled something about _what an eventful morning_. As his lack of seriousness took its hold I could already feel my blood starting to boil. He clicked his tongue and then began.

"Jean has told me she was able to breech your-"

"Yeah." I snapped, growing suddenly annoyed with his persistent smile.

"Well. I am to understand you were at a rather vulnerable point and perhaps your situation was in her advantage."

"Yes." I confirmed, lightening my grip on the armrests.

"Ignoring the ordeal, I will say that Jean did come into contact with something rather interesting when she entered your mind." The anger rushed out of me as it was replaced by an overwhelming curiosity. I inched forward, suddenly intrigued.

"Shut the door." He instructed, still smiling. I swiveled and without leaving the chair kicked the door closed. I turned back and leaned my elbows on his desk.

"When she ventured into your mind she was able to carry that memory with her until I could view it for myself."

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"She saw something." He paused. "You may not realize it but your powers are more permanent than you might think."

"What does that mean?" I shook my head at his vagueness.

"Hypnosis can have damaging effects. Quick simple actions aren't the extent to which you can control." He reclined and folded his hands on his lap. "You can alter, insert, and delete memories."

"Wait how did she see this?" I asked skeptically.

"She saw you doing it. Whether or not you realized it, when she entered your mind, you also entered hers. She said she could see you latching onto some over her memories and thoughts and changing them."

"What?"

"In the moment what were you thinking about?" He asked. I paused and thought back.

"Getting her out of my mind. Keeping her from controlling me." He nodded.

"Your mind was… carrying out these plans… against your knowledge."

"How?"

"Altering her memory of entering your head and succeeding."

"So… I'm guessing it didn't work?"

"She evacuated before you could do any damage." He said with a confirming nod.

"What does this mean?"

"You are far more useful than we had thought."

"Gee. Thanks."

"Nadia. You understand why… we can't have you practicing anymore. At least on anyone here." I nodded and tapped my finger against my cheek.

"You're going to have to practice out on missions."

"You mean?"

"Nadia. We would be honored to have you join the X-men-"

"Yes!" I interrupted, electricity running through my veins. The moment I've been waiting for! I was about to start dancing when I realized he wasn't finishing speaking.

"Trainee." I stopped immediately.

"What?"

"An X-men trainee. We can't very well have you just joining. You will accompany on missions, but will stay to the side out of harms away."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nadia we don't use-"

"A trainee? I've been working my ass off you insolent piece of-"

"Nadia. Scott and Storm will be leading a small mission tomorrow to gather intel. I want you to join them."

"Well of course. I mean if they need my services." I stumbled after hearing the names Storm and Scott with the word mission.

"Good." I made a move to stand but his gaze suddenly tilted upwards a carefully placed smile still plastered on his face.

"And Nadia. I do not appreciate the way you have spoken to me. I am your boss, your mentor, and one of your biggest supporters. It is not appropriate-"

"Yes sir." I saluted, still feeling the butterflies in my stomach. I ran out and inwardly screamed excitement.

Finally! Something interesting! I couldn't help but swing some air punches and a kick for good measure.

Now to break out the badass nickname!

 _Y'all. I am struggling to come up with a good nickname! If you have any suggestions please comment!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the input guys! It was very helpful! I think I'll introduce the new name in the next chapter!**

* * *

 _I couldn't help but bite my lip as I strutted into the dining hall. Everyone stopped eating and suddenly rose to their feet, chanting my name, and applauding. They must've heard of my new… status._

 _"Nadia! Our savior! Our glorious hero!" They screamed in unison. I laughed casually as one voice in the many began to call out, "Speech! Speech!"_

 _"Oh well.." How embarrassing. I swung my wrist over my ear, brushing the stray hairs from my face._

 _"I'd like to start off by thanking… not a single one of you. You all kind of suck. Except you sweet thing keep it up-"_

"Are you going in or out? You can't just stand here?" I blinked furiously before turning to a grinning Rogue. She struggled to keep a poker face as her cheek was sucked in and her shoulders slightly shaking.

"Hey what are you up to missy?" I smiled as she gave up the pretend act and laughed.

"You know me. Ms. Trouble."

"Oh boy do I know." I was about to turn back around to resume my daydream when I felt her tap lightly on my shoulder.

"Hey, Nadia. There's someone who asked to see you out in the courtyard."

"Wait what? Who?"

"They said not to say." I arched an eyebrow.

"What? Are they here to kill me or something?" I laughed nervously.

"I can't say!" She giggled and then walked away.

What the hell? I cautiously stepped out of the hall and approached the side hallway that connected to the back lot. Who would go through the trouble? Well whoever it is.. I'm sure I can take them. I popped my knuckles before wincing, damn that hurt.

It was dark out but I could make out a figure leaning against the pole sticking out next to the pavement of the court. I took in a deep breath and put on a brave face before pushing open the door.

"What do you want?" I called out deeply before clenching my fists. The figure began to run towards me.

Oh shit.

"Wait stop… I… I'm just a student!" I quickly lied.

Two arms wrapped around me tightly before a familiar squeal resonated in my ear.

"Miranda?"

"Who else?" She leaped back and smiled brightly, her black hair a blue tint under the light of the moon. "Do you typically meet other people here?" She giggled. "I missed you. And you never call." Her gaze fell slightly.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm just a little…"

"Shocked? I bet! Schools been hell without you!"

* * *

She sat on my bed, her striped knee high socks folded at her shins, as she laid back her hands towards the ceiling.  
"Oh! It's so nice in here! This is not what I thought boarding school would be like! Can I stay here? Just lie for me! Say I have a mutation!" I laughed and slapped her thigh.

"Are you crazy Mira?"

"So… you like it here?" I paused and stared out the window.

"Yeah… I think so."

"Are there any… cute guys? You know…. Any interested in not so special regular girls?... by chance?" I grinned and looked back at her. Her face was turned towards me as she pursed her lips.

"hm… why do you ask Miranda?"

"A girls gotta ask. Everyone at Prantridge is either taken… or a student at Prantridge. In any case, both choices are less than ideal." I shrugged.

"I mean some of the seniors here I guess are okay. I haven't actually talked to any of them. I've been-"

"Hanging with the teachers!" She rolled over and rested her head on her palms, crossing her legs in the air behind her.

"So… How's that been going?" She asked, her eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Well I have a mortal enemy.." She groaned and dropped her hands. "Was Sadie not enough for you? Come on Nadia. Do you really need drama every waking moment of your life?"

"Asks the girl who just gave a theatre like collapse on my bed?"

"Fine. Well. Good luck with that. I don't want to hear about your little grudges."

"Oh come on! But this one's fun!" I giggled before poking her in the back. "Don't you want to hear?" A muffled "ugh" vibrated on the comforter.

"Fine." She pretended to look at a fake watch on her wrist. "You have five."

"Hours?"

"Seconds." She responded monotonously.

"Oh Mira! You know you wanna hear."

"Actually I really don't! I'd rather hear how things have been going good for you! Not the problems you've… created!"

"That's like asking me to just read the first and last pages of Lord of the Rings!"

"Okay do not compare your catfights to Frodo's trek to Mordor."

"Catfights? Geez Mira, I'm offended."

"Would you prefer another animal?"

"I'd prefer X-Men thank you." At this she paused and sat up.

"X-Men?" I straightened my back slightly.

"You're looking at the newest trainee."

"For what? X-Men? Is that like another branch of YMCA summer camp." I tossed a pillow at her forehead, eliciting a confused squeal.

"No! I'm basically a superhero now."

"Yeah sure."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"You're basically asking me to believe in a secret league of crime fighting tooth fairies. We live in the real world."

"So mutants aren't at all crazy to you for the real world?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"I mean we knew it would happen eventually. You can only mix Red bull and Mountain dew so many times before you come up with a glowing superhuman."

"I like red bull." I muttered.

"Nadia. You're still a person. Having a mutation doesn't make you that much different. You still should know your limitations and this band of Exes-"

"X-Men."

"That's what I said."

"No you said Exes."

"No I didn't."

"Ummm… Yeah you did."

"Whatever. This band of X-Men seems like it'll just get you into trouble. You're not a police officer or a superhero. You can't just go out there and take on the world."

"So what I'm getting from this is… You believe that I'm in the X-Men."

"I don't doubt that there are a group of people who believe that they can save the world or whatever… but I don't think it's realistic."

"Alright dream crusher."

"No. Nadia. I think you are a remarkable human being! But… Don't get involved in stuff that's over your head."

"Over my head?"

"All I'm saying is to be careful."

"You don't trust me?" I asked, unable to help the hurt from slipping into my tone.

"Of course I trust you." She leapt off the bed and gave me a quick hug. I couldn't breathe through her waterfall of black hair. "You're my best friend Nadia." She leaned back and smiled, "I just want you to be careful."

"Alright mom." At this she laughed and flopped back down on my bed.

"So I'll just sleep here then."

"What?"

"Do you expect me to go back home? At this hour?" I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes.

"No…"

"Well okay then! Good night Nadia!"

"hmmm.."

"Be a dear and turn off the light would you." I sighed and flip the switch.

* * *

"I heard your friend came over last night."

"Yep."

"Did you have a nice time."

"Yeah. We did."

Storm smiled and yanked her leather jacket over her shoulder.

"That's good." I nodded and pulled my own jacket over my arms. It was a little too small, but Storm had said that was just because the last trainee quit halfway through and Professor X decided to keep the outfit.

A door slammed and Scott emerged. His eyebrows were furrowed but upon seeing us he plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey Scott. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." Storm called out.

"I'm already dressed." He huffed out, before shrugging off his sweatshirt exposing his perfectly fitted black shirt.

Hot damn.

"Nadia?" I heard distantly.

His hair was ruffled from ripping off the sweatshirt, and the muscles in his arms were straining against the fabric.

"Nadia!" Storm called out again.

"Yes!"

"Go get on the ship." I gazed back up at Scott to see a small smirk on his face.

Ah shit.

"Yeah. I will… I will go and do that.. right away."

And.. wipe the drool from my chin.


	13. Chapter 13

I strapped in as Storm and Scott took the lead. It was embarrassing really. I felt like a three year old in the back seat as I fiddled with my thumbs watching as the two had their hands flying over the various controls and buttons flashing red green and blue. There weren't windows in the back. It was like a bus where I was facing a whole row of empty seats. Over their shoulders I could spot a glimpse of the sky appearing, stars shimmering like faint glitter.

Storm had filled me in that basically we would just be doing a stakeout on some of Magneto's goons. Apparently there was a rule of no interaction, if they saw one of us, we were to depart immediately.

Lame.

Xavier had said in his old grandpa teacher voice, "Your safety is vital and we cherish that over-" blah blah blah. I wanted to get down and dirty… In more ways than one, I thought glancing over at a certain pilot. Scott looked mighty fine sitting there steering this.. plane.. ship? I'm still a little unclear as to what they refer to it as but I'll get it.

"Nadia?" A voice called out halting my thoughts.

"Hmm.."

"We'll be there very soon. It's not much of a flight. Once we arrive though, we need to quickly make our way to the old shoe warehouse."

"Shoe warehouse?"

"Yeah. It's a place where they put shoes in-" Storm began slowly.

"Yeah yeah. I know what a warehouse is. But why that one?"

"That's the information the professor gave us." I hummed and reclined. My palms were a little sticky but I'm sure that means absolutely nothing… and geez how much coffee did I drink? My hearts beating a mile a minute, and why did the air suddenly get so thin..

"Turn on the damn air conditioner for God's sake." I called out in a voice not trembling in the least.

"It's on full blast Nadia." Scott replied coolly not even looking back.

"Full blast?" I asked hesitantly before folding my arms. "Well your A/C's a piece of shit."

"We're here." Storm announced before putting the ship in park? Or the closest thing to resemble putting something in park.

She stood gracefully, shaking her white hair from her eyes before making her way towards me with an amused grin.

"You need some help?" She asked. I inhaled and rapidly reached for my buckle, missing it by an inch before blushing.

"Nadia?"

"Yes?" I put on an assured smile before looking up at her.

"Never mind. Let's go." I breathed a sigh of relief as the buckle clicked and I was freed from my restraints.

It was a short walk. I followed behind Storm and Scott as they stealthily maneuvered between buildings, slipping in and out of alleys like two ninjas. They were quite a team. To say I felt excluded would be an understatement, but I understand that I guess… technically… I am an amateur.

"Wait. Stop." Storm whispered softly before dropping to her knees in front of a window so she could just peek her eyes over the sill. Scott dropped too pulling me down with him. I was a lot taller than Storm so I had to duck significantly lower so my whole face wouldn't be visible.

"Look." Scott whispered. I gazed past the foggy window pane to see someone strapped to a chair. There were two men standing in front of him. They both looked eerily normal to me but I didn't dare say a word. A crack resounded through the air, the man in the chair whipping backwards before groaning.

I shifted my gaze to the two beside me, expression still blank.

"Guys. You saw that right?" I asked disbelievingly as I could tell shock was clearly written on my face.

"He's human, Nadia." Storm whispered before placing a finger to her lips.

"So?"

"We can't get involved. We're not… we're not.." Storm fumbled.

"Liked by humans. Its better we stay out of their business. Besides we're here to listen, not act." Scott finished, still looking ahead.

"That's no reason to no do someth-" I stopped short before seeing a knife emerge from one of the men's hands, his shiny teeth glinting In the light of the singular bulb strung to the ceiling. I hopped to my feet abruptly before a hand gripped my wrist and tugged me down.

"Nadia." Scott said through gritted teeth before turning towards me.

"Yes?" I said, in an equally strained tone.

"We aren't supposed to get involved."

"Sorry. I don't follow rules I don't respect." I said lowly attempting to break free from his grasp.

"You do this.. and you'll never get accepted into the X-Men." He growled.

"Oh boo-hoo. I won't get to join the jolly band of cowards afraid to get their hands dirty." I mocked before smiling. "Oh run back home Scott, maybe you can't take them but I can." At this he released my wrist, his jaw slackening. I was about to turn around when Storm said softly,

"Nadia. He's right." I rolled my eyes and turned back to her.

"I don't care… So are you guys coming with me or not?" They both remained in place not responding, crouched like hiding children.

"Oh what a shame." I said sarcastically before sprinting back down the alley making a sharp left until seeing an opening. The gravel crunched beneath my feet, alerting them to my presence. I couldn't not do something. My best friend is human, my mother is human, and I may not always do the right thing, but at this exact moment I knew my moral compass was screaming at me to intervene.

As I swung into the doorway I paused and watched as the two men faced me, the knife dropping ever so slightly.

"Hey." I said casually before walking forward. "How's it going?"

"Mystique?" One asked skeptically before taking a half step back. He had long hair… like really long hair… coming out of everywhere really. The other one looked a little green under the light, probably just sickly.

"Not quite cupcake." I smiled before coming closer. "Hey cowardly lion come towards me a hair. Ha! Get it! A hair?" In one second all the fear had drifted away. It felt nice. He growled, a very noticeable fang overlapping his lower lip. He moved towards me cautiously before stopping.

"Perfect." I murmured before watching the tornado of colors appear. "I want you to untie the man in the chair and-" I was cut short as a wet but stinging sponge hit me in the eye.

"Shit!" I screamed before the image cleared before me. Green bean was staring at me, his ridiculously long tongue hanging out of his mouth. I held a hand to my cheek trying to stop the burning sensation spreading rapidly. I couldn't quite open my left eye, but I tried to ignore it as I realized Simba had slipped out of his trance.

"Okay. Two at once… I'm sure I can do this." I inhaled deeply before letting my right eye fog up into a swirl. It burned but I gritted my teeth as I let out a painfully loud shriek.

"Untie the man." I commanded. "Get out of here and tell Magneto, Nadia's coming for him." Okay, that may not have been the best idea but as I felt a thick substance fall from the corner of my left eye and fall to the ground the adrenaline within me was pumping at high speeds. I couldn't tell what was happening but a shuffle of feet gave me the impression that they were doing as I said. I kept my eye unfocused, the sharp pain starting to numb the left side of my face. Suddenly it stopped again.

It was all too clear. I choked on my breath as they both stopped fiddling with the rope and turned towards me.

"No... I!" I shouted before trying to unfocus. I groaned as the scene in front of me still remained in high def. and there was no time to be alarmed as they both began sprinting towards me. I ripped my hand free from my face and leapt into the air delivering a sharp kick into frog man's mouth before turning and swinging at the other mutant, my fist coming into contact with his teeth sending a dull ache through my arm.

The burning tongue struck me in the leg pulling me backwards but with a shout I slammed my boot down on the fleshy surface eliciting a groan. I focused back on the ball of hair in front of me and decided that I would have to do what I usually did with Logan. I got a starting run, my head lowered to give me speed before lifting off the ground and latching onto the neck of the mutant. I tried to stick my fingers in his eyes, or bash his temples, but gosh he was strong.

Suddenly, a loud roar shook the building. I stopped and stared down at the equally startled lion man. We both looked up before realizing the sound had come from outside. The man I was currently attached to gave a look behind me and without a word of warning threw me to the ground, grabbed the seated man and ran out of the building, the toad following close behind him. I turned my head to the side trying to focus on their retreating forms, but the smack of my head against the pavement had left me a little disoriented.

"Nadia!" I could hear Storm scream before seeing her boots approach me. She crouched and I nearly gasped as two white orbs illuminated the whole room. Her eyes they were.. glowing.

"About time." I muttered, before turning to the other pair of boots beside hers, connected to a glowering Scott. "Ha. Told you I could take them." I laughed weakly before realizing that I couldn't really get up. As the adrenaline quickly left my body the pain in my eye increased, but I tried to hide my grimace with a forced look of triumph.

"Nadia." Scott sighed. "That was stupid."

"Tell that to the people I just beat. Oh wait you can't! They ran away terrified."

"This is pathetic. You're bragging while lying on the ground, clearly you can't get up. Also there's so much blood coming out of your eye I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet." He said monotonously. Storm placed a hand on my hair before inspecting my face.

"Oh hush up Scott. You're just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah.. 'Cause I'm much better at being a badass superhero than you are."

"You didn't save the man." He reminded me.

"Oh shit." I groaned. "I knew I forgot something."

"Can you lift yourself up a little?" Storm asked while trying to help me up.

"Sorry sweetheart. I can't feel my body." I said casually. I felt a little loopy.

"Nadia." She groaned before gazing up at Scott.

"What?"

"You need to pick her up."

"Yeah Scott. Pick me up." I goaded with a smirk.

"You're unbelievable." He muttered before leaning down and I'm assuming grabbed me. I couldn't feel a single thing as I noticed the ceiling getting closer.

"I'm about to get a beating from the old man aren't I?" I asked softly with the hint of a laugh in my voice.

"Nadia. You were a promising candidate. I hope you didn't just throw that all away." He said softly as he began to walk out of the dark and humid warehouse. Storm was pacing, examining each and every crevice of the large room.

"Promising? Hmmm…"

"What?" He asked. I gazed up towards him. He tilted his face towards mine before wincing. "Geez Nadia. He got you good." I hummed again and smiled.

"Oh this? It's just a scratch." He raised an eyebrow and looked up again before turning the corner.

"You're going to want Jean to look at you when we get back." He confirmed with a nod. I groaned and closed the eye I could maneuver. "She's a brilliant doctor."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm sure."

"Give her a chance, Nadia." He said softly before a smile touched his lips. I watched silently as a full smile broke out on the lower half of his face, my stomach turning in jealousy.

"You're thinking about her right now aren't you?"

"Yep." He said cockily.

"You're an ass." I sighed.

"She _is_ my girlfriend." He said.

"Yeah. But you don't have to rub it in all of the time." I grumbled.

"Yes I do. So you don't get any ideas." I rolled my eye.

"You don't play fair." I whined.

"Well neither do you."


	14. Chapter 14

"She's fine. The hit to the head put her in a bit of shock but she will be feeling much better tomorrow." I blinked up at the fluorescent lights as Jean probed my cheek. "Once I clear off this gunk your eye will be fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Who said I was worried?" I retorted. She paused to grab some kind of metallic torture looking device.

"Professor X is not pleased. You should at least be worried about that." Scott reaffirmed with a nod.

"I'm least of all worried of that." I snapped back despite the knot that was growing in my stomach. I probably just blew it. All of it. A heavy silence fell over the room as Jean carefully cleaned the slime off of my eye.

"Jean?"

"Hmmm.."

"I'm going to head off. Feel better Nadia." Scott leaned down and pecked Jean on the cheek before departing. As the metal door clinked shut my heart began to speed up as I glanced wearily into the focused eyes of Jean.

"What is it?" She huffed.

"I thought maybe you'd… stop helping me after.. y'know the witnesses left." I murmured shakily. I nearly jolted where I was laying when a soft laugh filled the air around the stiff lab.

"Nadia. Don't get me wrong, I don't particularly like you. You're loud, self-absorbed, and a little too comfortable with my boyfriend." A flush spread up my neck. "But we're still on the same side."

"But you tried to-" I started.

"I struggled.. With control sometimes. I'm handling it. The person who wanted your powers…. That wasn't… well it was… but it…" She rambled.

"Hey. I get it. I get swept up into my emotions sometimes-"

"No. That's different. With me-"

"Where is she?!" A voice squealed as the door once again swung open. I cracked my good eye open to see Rogue standing in the doorway her gloved hands clutching her cheeks.

"I'm okay!" I reassured as she ran forward now with an angry scowl on her face. Wait hold on.

"You stupid idiot! You know you're not supposed to get involved!" Rogue growled lowly as she stalked over me. My eyes widened as I saw her fingers inching towards the edge of her glove as if she was fixing to rip them off.

"Rogue. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me to my work." Jean replied coolly still having not even looked up from her task. I couldn't help but smirk as Rogue's anger was replaced with disappointment.

"Nadia. **We** are having a talk tomorrow!" She said threateningly before leaving once again.

"Both of you are insufferable." Jean said with the hint of a smile. This is a new side of her. It's very strange. The two faces of Jean. Who knows which one she'll wear tomorrow.

* * *

I carefully approached the door dreading my meeting with the notorious Professor X. A nameplate had never looked so menacing as it stared down at me from its perch. I wrung my hands before sticking them in my pockets. Geez Louise am I-

"Most conversations occur when two people are standing face to face." A familiar but now terrifying voice reverberated through the wood of the door. I took in a deep breath and pushed through keeping my eyes on the ground as I closed the door behind me and took a seat.

"You wanted to see me?" I said confidently even though I couldn't even look the man in the eyes.

"Nadia. Yes. There is something we need to discuss." He said ominously, his words laced in ambiguity. I braced myself. "Yesterday, I was informed that you intervened in a strictly observing mission." I winced but nodded shallowly. "You risked your team's well-being as well as your own. A very foolish thing for you to do Nadia. I expect more from you." My shoulders tensed as I waited for an expulsion from the team or worse the school. Would I get expelled or fired?

"Well.. Don't do it again." I froze before lifting my gaze to meet his.

"That's it?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Were you expecting more?" He asked with a tilt of his head and a grin.

"A little yeah."

"Would you like a punishment?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well no…"

"Then I don't see the problem."

"It wasn't as dramatic as-"

"What was that Nadia? Speak up!" I blushed feverishly.

"It wasn't as dramatic as I hoped."

"Dramatic?"

"Yes. Drama brings life to this dull world."

"hmm… Nadia do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Get to work." He laughed before waving me off.

* * *

"Okay… children." I shouted over the crowd of chattering students. As expected, none of them listened except for one small girl in the front with her bangs shielding her eyes and her hands flat on her desk unmoving. "Come on guys." I huffed as a paper airplane moving at speeds roughly 30mph went hurtling by my head. "Guys…"

"Shut up!" A voice bellowed throughout the room, shaking the walls, and knocking any loose papers on the ground. My eyes darted to the front where the still girl kept her head lowered as her hair blew around her like a halo, her eyes a deep red. My jaw dropped open as everyone quickly silenced and sat down looking the least bit perturbed at this loud command.

"Well… I umm—thanks.."

"Katelin." She murmured softly.

"Katelin." I gasped out while keeping my trembling hands behind my back away from the curious eyes of the student.

"I'm filling in for… your history of mutations teacher today." A chorus of groans echoed throughout the room. Well… that's definitely a change. Just last month I crossed my fingers repeatedly for the chance to be graced with a substitute teacher.

"So… We'll be starting with you all's assignment." I reached behind me and grasped at the clipboard lying on the mahogany desk behind me. The surface was relatively clear which made the notes easy to find.

"Okay… Well today it says you'll be taking out your projects on the evolution of gene mutation from 1931 to-"

"That's for the other class." A voice called out. I briefly glanced up and then flicked over the paper nervously.

"Oh okay then. Here it is. You will be reviewing your notes on Professor X's lecture of-"

"We did that last class." A new voice chimed in. I rapidly flicked to the next page already feeling my cheeks heating up. Leave it to a bunch of third years to humiliate me.

"Of course. Yes. Here. Now I have it. You are to read quietly your journals." I breathed out a sigh of relief as a rustle of papers could be heard along with the slamming of hard covers on the desk. I placed the clipboard down behind me and crossed my arms in a symbol of mock authority as they all began working. All except one. Katelin. She stayed facing the front her eyes blankly staring at the desk I was currently leaning against.

"Katelin?" I asked softly. She nodded in acknowledgement without even glancing at me.

"Do you need an extra copy or something? I'm sure I can find one…"

"No." She stated softly drawing me out of my rambling.

"Then.. Why don't you begin reading?" I jumped back slightly startled as a girl with golden hair shot her hand up, watching me with dark snake-like eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Katelin can't see. She only participates in the lectures unless the Professor is present and can help her with his mind powers." Wow. Guess I have a Hermione Granger on my hands. I gazed back at Katelin whose face was still blank.

"Would.. you like me to read to you.. Katelin?" I asked softly, unsure of what to do." She shook her head.

"I… Well.."

"Usually Mr. West just explains the subject to me. Seeing as you're a substitute you probably don't know too much about the journals." She explained softly. Once again an embarrassed blush took over my features. I cleared my throat and brushed my hair from my face.

"Yes… I don't know too much about…"

"History of mutations?" The blond finished. I gave her a sideways glance before looking back at Katelin.

"Yeah. That." Katelin remained silent, her black hair shielding me from her eyes.

"It's okay if you sit here until class ends?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded and tensed up as footsteps began echoing from the hall, filtering through the open door. I gazed up to see Storm stepping into the room, a smile on her face as she saw me.

"Nadia. I'll be taking over for this class period. Logan wants to see you." I straightened and with one last unsure glance began heading out, brushing lightly past Storm. I turned down the hall and immediately felt Xavier in my head.

 _Nadia. Logan is going to assist you in training before he heads out tonight. We have a new mission that we need you to participate in…. alone._

I didn't bother responding as I ended up once again in the training room, softly closing the door behind me as I came face to face with Logan, in a pair of ripped jeans and a white tank top, straining on top of his bulging muscles.

"Hey wolfy." He didn't bother turning to face me as he let out a deep chuckle.

"Nadia. Good job last night with getting your ass handed to you." I raised an eyebrow before stepped forward. He turned and chuckled again before eyeing me up and down. "What are you wearing? You can't expect me to train you in that." I glanced down at my pencil skirt and button down top. I rolled my eyes and took another step forward.

"Why? Afraid my heels might stick your eye out?"

"No. Afraid you might fall and twist your little ankle." He huffed as I bit back a growl. I ripped my heels off and began to peel my shirt off, exposing the black tank top I had underneath. He raised an eyebrow but motioned to my skirt. "What ya' gonna do about that?"

"Want me to take it off too?" I asked cheekily, silently applauding myself for the rare dusty pink that began to spread over Logan's cheeks.

"No." He coughed. I laughed and rolled up the hem enough that I could freely move my knees.

"Okay. What are we doing first?" We sparred for a good forty five minutes before I began to loosen up.

I shrieked with laughter as again I leaped onto his back and swung my legs around him before tugging at his hair. He growled before bending and flipping me off of him, only to smack against the cold hard floor. My skirt was already ripped at the sides from all of the times I had tripped and spread my thighs a little too wide. He said he'd pay for it… after suffering the threats I kept shouting in his direction as I clutched desperately at the torn fabric.

He crawled over to me attempting to get a hold of my wrists as I wrapped my legs around his neck and tightened until he began gripping at my skin attempting to wrench me off.

"Logan… Go you now!" I giggled before twisting and throwing my weight onto his. I grabbed his wrists and moved to straddle his waist as I positioned my face over his so he was in direct line of my power.

"Checkmate." I smirked as he rolled his eyes. I was about to get up when suddenly the door swung open exposing Scott and Jean who immediately halted their conversation as they took in our compromising position.

Of course Logan chose this moment to play off the situation. "Hey Jean-y" He hummed with a deadly as sin smirk in her direction. Pig. Her face grew as red as her hair as she shuffled closer to Scott whose jaw was struggling to close as he continued to gulp. I began to stand as I felt a similar flush covering my cheeks but Logan gripped my hips, refusing to let me budge. The hell?

"Professor X wants us in his office. New information has been gathered." Jean said coldly, swallowing down whatever emotions that threatened to bubble at the surface, before turning and striding out. Scott nodded and confusedly turned around before following after Jean. As the door shut I threw off his hands and made to stand up.

"What the hell Logan?" He pretended to look confused before turning to grab his bag. "Listen to me and listen carefully. I will not help you make Jean jealous."

"I'm not making Jean jealous." He murmured unconvincingly before swiveling to meet my gaze. "She obviously likes me more than laser eyes-"

"It doesn't matter it's still not right to-"

"Don't preach to me Nadia. I know you have a thing for the Cyclops, I saw how you looked at him when he came into the room."

I blushed furiously, "I don't—Well it doesn't matter. If they make each other happy… that shouldn't matter. We shouldn't insert ourselves in places we don't belong." I said only believing half of what I was saying.

"Oh don't get all high and mighty on me now. You know as well as I do Scott doesn't make her happy.. He's too.. boring and shrimpy." At this I couldn't help but clench my fists and bite back,

"He is not! If anything Jean is to shifty and doesn't show enough affection!" At this he smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

"Nadia, understand. Jean and I have history, I'm not giving this up. I don't care if you go after the one-eyed wonder but just don't get in my way." He said gruffly before moving to leave. I could only watch and cross my arms before sighing.

Asshole.

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Working out final kinks in college plans! I'll be updating more regularly for those still following! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Basically all I'm doing is meeting up with this mutant on the inside whose got information. Apparently whoever it is isn't completely trustworthy so they want me to go so I can use my power.. y'know if I need to."

"But alone?" Rogue asked quietly, trailing her gloved fingers against the tips of the blades of grass. I lifted my gaze to make sure all the kids were still in my line of sight.

"According to Logan my last stunt makes me kind of… in need of redeeming."

"He said that?" She asked softly her brown eyes lifting to meet mine.

"Yeah. I'm... what did he say?... geez.. Non-essential." At this she laughed. "Yeah so this is a no risk mission. At least for the rest of the team."

"Hm.." Rogue hummed before lifting her hands and folding them in her lap.

"I can't wait until I can join the team." She murmured before lifting her chin towards the sun and closing her eyes. I gazed at her thoughtfully.

"You can next year right?" She cracked one eyelid open and smiled.

"Yep. Logan says he'll train me." At this I snorted.

"Have fun." Sarcasm leaked into my tone but she only closed her eye and leaned back against the grass. A peaceful silence washed between us as the wind carried the sounds of chattering children playing along the lawn.

"You'll do great tonight, Nadia. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

"…and if not.. At least that leaves a spot open for me." I slapped her covered arm playfully before reclining on the grass letting the blades tickle my neck.

"Do you ever wanna go to college or leave here?"

"I mean maybe.. One day at least." Rogue drawled, "But not now… or next year… I think I'll stay here for a little while. What about you?"

"I don't know… I mean I like it here and everything… but this wasn't exactly drawn up in my plans."

"I don't think it was for anybody." I gave a nod of agreement at that.

"But I think we all have the capacity.. to at least some extent suppress our abilities." At this she lifted her arms with a sad smile.

"Not all of us Nadia." I winced, "And besides. Is that you want? To cover up your abilities?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe if I could do something really cool like Professor X or Storm I wouldn't…"

"I think your power is beautiful in its own way." I nudged my head in her direction.

"Yours too." I hummed barely catching the shake of her head.

"Maybe we can go on a mission together sometime? Just you and me?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"Or maybe…. I don't know… You and Logan could go on a mission." I said tauntingly, my eyebrow arching at the flush of her cheeks.

"shhh.." She scolded.

"Aww you like him. Adorable…. But isn't he like old enough to be your grandpa." This time she smacked me.

"Hush! He's… he's got a nice…"

"Face? Ass? Stop me when I guess the right one." I laughed.

"No! He… He saved me… He's special." I leaned up on my elbows.

"He saved you?"

"Kind of… He brought me here." She murmured keeping her face forward, her cheeks still glowing dangerously.

"I could tell you had some torch lit for old wolfy." I giggled.

"Don't call him that! He's not that old."

"Umm.. yes he is. He's hot.. Sure. Sexy? Why not. But his personality is basically an old cranky Shrek crawling out of a dumpster."

"No it isn't!" She chuckled. "He's sweet.. To me."

"Sure. You, Jean, and no one else." I caught her tense out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah… Jean." An uncomfortable silence followed. Rough topic of conversation I guess. Jean. Lucky girl. Got two of the hottest guys following her around like lost puppies. One of them literally one. Ha. Stupid Logan.

I glanced over to see her face still hard, all angles. Geez unrequited love runs rampant here apparently.

"So Rogue… How about we herd the children to the mess hall and get ourselves some lasagna. I heard from a little bird it's your favorite." I cooed trying to ease the furrow in her brow with my change in subject. She silently got to her feet before giving me a weak smile.

"Storm?"

"Yep. Says you practically inhale it."

"She's right."

"This I'm excited to see!"

* * *

"You ready?" He asked again.

"Yes. Yes. How many times do I have to tell you?" I said pulling my sleeve down before facing him. His jaw clenched but he nodded nonetheless. I began to tug my gloves on before the sound of his throat clearing pulled my gaze up to his.

"So… you and Logan? Is there…." I snorted unceremoniously.

"You're out of your mind. Besides. You know I only got eyes for you." I winked with a laugh as his cheeks enflamed.

"I was just asking because-"He raked a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I was just kidding Scott... its okay. No need to get all flustered. I pulled my hair back and quickly tied a knot in the rubber band and patted down the loose hairs.

"Nadia. Just-"

"Well.. I should be back pretty soon right? This guy is pretty loose lipped I hear… Just not always in the best way."

"Nadia-"

"But I'm sure I'll get the information. No sweat."

"Nad-"

"Yeah yeah I know. Don't give too much away... Or Expose our position… I got it don't worry."

"Nadia!" He said in an almost growl throwing me off my balance. "Be careful. I was just going to say be careful."

"Oh.. Oh okay yeah.. sure." I rambled.

"There's no reason to be nervous. We're one call away. If something goes wrong… Backup can be there immediately." 

"Good.. I mean.. Sure.. Probably won't need it but-"

He gave a weak smile before sticking out his hand and resting it on my shoulder. I quirked an eyebrow at the gesture before beaming at him.

"You'll do great." He said softly before withdrawing.

"So… do I just?"

"Yep. You have the train ticket. Logan will take you to the station. Remember take your knife... Just in case."

I couldn't help but gulp. "Just in case?"

"Just a precaution." I paused and plucked at the tight fabric of my uniform.

"Can't you take me? To the station-I mean?" His lips parted slightly before he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sure.. I can ask.. If.."

"Scott." Jean's voice filtered through the door. "Time to go." Her eyes… looked different when they rolled over to me. Darker. She gave a smirk before motioning him over. She looked like the Jean that I had first met. Uncontrolled. Powerful. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Nadia?" Logan's rough voiced set my teeth on edge as he suddenly appeared in her place.

"Ready to go?" I couldn't help but glare at him.

"I'm ready furball." He rolled his eyes and stepped in, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Listen… Xavier told me another thing… He didn't want the others to know yet." He whispered gruffly as he stepped forward, his palms stretched outward in what I could only guess was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

I cocked an eyebrow and folded my arms over my chest.

"He said… There's a good chance this guy is working with Magneto. He says if you come across him… He wants you… to get in with him." He said cautiously.

"Get in with him?" I repeated carefully.

"Your power… It's." For once hair-monster's tongue is in a knot. I stepped back as the professor rolled in carefully, opening the door silently.

"Your power is valuable… Especially to Magneto. Manipulation of the mind is not something to be trifled with… He knows this. Thank you Logan. You may go wait outside for a moment." Logan huffed before walking back out, leaving me to stare questionably at the professor who had a blank expression on his face.

"I thought of this earlier. It's dangerous. But I think you are the perfect candidate. To work as a double agent. Play from the inside."

"Wait a second." I interrupted with a raised hand. Trying to ignore the slight quiver that ran up my fingers. "Why can't the others know? Logan said that-"

"It's safer that way. You know that. Besides, you may not even see Magneto tonight. Chances are he already knows of you and is interested in your abilities. This would leave us in a more controlled position. With you, we'd have the upper hand." I paused letting it sink in. Magneto. Ol' metal man.

"Why would he be interested in my ability?" I asked hesitantly, leaning towards the professor, kicking my right boot forward. "If anything mine is one of the lesser powers here. I can't make fire, or use people's minds or whatever the hell you do." I said flippantly ignoring his slight wince.

"You underestimate yourself. The reason that you are in the best position to play this role is because you have only been here a couple months. As far as he knows you haven't rested your loyalties with us yet. You could be on the fence." He rolled forward with a stare that made me want to take another step back.

"You can control people, memories, and actions. You are exactly what he would want." He took in a deep breath, before a familiar smile spread across his lips.

"Of course. Nadia. You are not obligated to do this. After your… little show… on the last mission. Keeping you a secret would be rather a difficult feat. At least this way-"

"We'd be in control." I finished for him before nodding. "I'll do it."

"You're sure?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I want to help. I'm a lousy teacher, mentor or whatever it is I'm hired to do. The least I can do is this."

"Well Logan is getting antsy. I can't promise that this… arrangement will only remain between us, Jean is very intuitive."

"Oh yeah sure. Don't have to tell me."

"She's a valuable asset."

"And a very dangerous one." I murmured. He gave me a firm look before turning to leave.

"Nadia. Be careful. If things don't work out-"

"Give you a call? Yeah yeah I know the drill. Don't worry." He nodded and left leaving me to release a sigh before taking the little SOS buzzer they'd given me. Storm says it sends out a GPS signal, but only to use it if things go south. I hooked it to my belt.

This should be an interesting night.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a short and silent drive. I held onto Logan only with the bare tips of my fingers, still pissed off at him. Son of a bitch. The cold air scraped against my face, drying my eyes as I kept my head tilted to the right so I didn't have to look at the back of his stupid neck.

My needless (yes I will admit it) hatred towards him was at least keeping my nerves at bay. There are so many ways that this can work out or completely do the opposite. The professor seems to think I can handle it but our last mission had definitely been a blow to my ego.

As we drove on, the sun setting behind the trees, and the bounce of headlights off of the side of my leg I couldn't help but think of mom and Miranda. I need to stop.

They'd be proud. Or horrified. Probably no in-between. I can just imagine them now.

 _"Honey, you know it's dangerous. The professor gave you an out. It's better to be alive than a hero"_

 _"Shit Nadia! That's sweet as hell! Aww my best friends a superhero. Hey you free next weekend? There's someone whose ass needs to get beat? He's this dick in chemis-"_

"Nadia." I jolted out of my thoughts to see that we had stopped. Logan turned his head over his shoulder and nodded upon seeing my eyes land on his. "You better get going. You only have fifteen minutes." I sighed and began to step off his bike when he gripped my wrist. "Listen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dragging you into Jean and I's…. whatever it is."

"It's okay Logan." I murmured before turning away, lightly pulling my arm out of his grasp before facing the station. I pulled my leather jacket tighter around my shoulders hoping I wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb. Turning to say one last good-bye I was shocked to see him gone, only a couple rushing to the station in his absent spot.

Okay. I can do this. I've ridden trains tons of times… To Aunt Pat's house…. To that shit of a birthday party stupid Katherine threw in 6th grade… It's all fine. It will all be fine. Peachy in fact. Yes. That's the word.

I hurried inside, my boots slapping against the tiled floor. People milled around on all sides of me. I glanced down at the ticket in my hand. _To Kenasaw; 7:30pm;._ I tucked it into my pocket and hurried down the long hall, the roof seemingly miles away as cool, outdoor air swept through. A sign with the familiar name popped into view and without a second thought I began to run over excitedly. Okay first task check. Haha! Perhaps this wouldn't go too horribly wrong.

The train hadn't arrived yet so I leaned against a brick pillar watching as a family hurried behind me, clutching their three children tightly and instructing them to stay close.

Five minutes passed before the train made its appearance, smoke billowing behind it, and wheels rattling. We all filtered on rather quickly, and I made sure to find an empty car to plant myself down in so I'd be able to calm through my thoughts. It was oddly cozy, with marron seats, and a warm yellow light hovering over every cluster of chairs

Shit. Shit. Shit.

This was a bad idea. I fell back into a seat and closed my eyes. A large man burst his way through the doors startling me before demanding to see my ticket. I held it out for him to scan trying to not make eye contact. He wasn't particularly muscular but he was fairly tall and broad shouldered. He had no hair and his eyes gleamed like a cats as he gave a toothless smile.

"Thanks little lady." He made a show of ripping the bottom half of the ticket before handing it to me. I was about to give him a rough thanks before his pupils seemed to light up golden for a half a second. I narrowed my own eyes, leaning forward. What the hell was that? Was this guy like me? He straightened his spine and shuffled away only to leave me stare at his retreating form.

Shit.

I slammed back down against the seat my hands covering my eyes. I almost stopped breathing when the train jerked forward. And here we go.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was leaving the comfort of my car and stepping out onto the dark platform, the only light coming from that of a nearby streetlamp flickering lowly.

"Okay… Okay..." I whispered softly before remembering my instructions.

 _"Walk down the street. Once you leave the station, in the direction of the line of trees closest to you, you'll cross the road and he should be there."_

 _"How will I know?" I asked him. Scott gave a humorless smile._

 _"You'll know when you see him."_

 _I gave a slight nod. Well that wasn't at all ambiguous._

 _"But remember Nadia. Stay near the lights. You don't want to get too far away from where you can see people. It's always safer to be closer to the public in these situations. Trust me."_

 _"Sure… But how will he know it's me?"_

 _"When he sees this." He held out a small pin. In his hands was a small silver eye. Well not a real eye. It was flat with a small red gem in the middle surrounded by circulating lines. "He'll know it's you." He finished before grabbing the collar of my top and pinning it quickly, not allowing his hands to linger a single second longer than necessary._

 _Damn him._

The second I was outside of the station I was encased in darkness. I gazed to my right and then my left able to clearly see the silhouettes of giants along the starless sky. It seemed colder out here. I tugged the pin away from neck slightly so it would be more visible before I began the trek. There wasn't a soul in sight. No cars passed, and the only sign of life was of the distinct wailing of an owl nearby. As I approached the trees I could see a small figure across the street.

Well here goes nothing. I took in one last deep breath before making my way across the pavement, my shadow was faded against the concrete, the moon not nearly enough light.

As I got closer I could see the man. He had light blonde hair matted down to his forehead. I couldn't see his eyes, too shadowed by his angular features and the tilt of his head. When I was only a few feet away I stopped immediately.

He didn't move a muscle and for a second I panicked that I had just mistaken a statue for a person. I was broken out of my analyzing when the man began to readjust himself reaching into his pocket to pull out a lighter, the flame dancing over the end of the cigarette lightly hanging out of his mouth. As the light flickered over his face his deep green eyes were suddenly at the forefront of my focus.

They were like emeralds sculpted into the harsh jagged edges of the man's face. In a strange mysterious way… this man was sexy as hell and by the looks of the small smirk on his face the bastard knew it.

"I hear you have information." I said lowly, straightening my shoulders and tilting my chin upwards so as to appear a little more intimidating.

"He said you would have beautiful eyes…" He grunted before slipping the cigarette out from between his lips and exhaling right in my face, the smoke stinging my eyes. "I must say. I'm a little disappointed." He hummed before smiling.

"I said. I hear you have information." I growled out, my teeth clenched.

"Hey hey I heard you. I'd love to give you information. Really I would. But… what's in it for me? I agreed to meet with one of you X-people in exchange for… a reward." He inhaled again from his glowing cigarette. "I'm sure if you put your mind to it you can come up with something…. Worth my while." At this he smiled, his teeth poking out from his upper lip.

"You know what I can do. I can just take whatever I want from you. It'd be so easy." I whispered, stepping closer swiping at his hand, the cigarette falling to the ground.

"I'm sure it would be. But you don't know what I can do. Before you could open your pretty lips you'd be six feet under." He said matching my tone. I tilted my head in question before remembering to wipe all expression from my face.

"What do you want?" I asked, playing along for the hell of it until I could actually scope out how powerful he is.

"I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To meet someone. Don't worry. You'll get your information. Not from me, but from the source." He said cockily. Magneto no doubt.

"Why can't you tell me? I'm sure there's something you want. Money? For me to help someone forget play around with their head?" I said softly, panic unintentionally lacing my tone. This was supposed to be a 'one in a million chance'. I can't meet Magneto yet. I'm not ready! I said I was, but geez I didn't mean it. Surely the professor knew that with all of his mind tricks.

"You couldn't offer me nearly as much as he has." He smiled again, sending a shiver down my spine. "He said there'd be no need to force you. He says you're curious and will come on your own." I gritted my teeth, keeping my clenched fists sewed to my sides.

"How is he so sure?"

"Why don't you ask him?" He reached into his pocket for another cigarette.

"I'm asking you." I huffed.

"And I'm telling you. My lips are sealed."

Are you kidding me? Well I can't go. No way. I might as well end this now.

"Not for long." He began to swirl out of focus, the blood quickly rushing to my head as I could feel my face warm.

"He did say that you might be… reckless. You are new at this after all." He chuckled. I held in my breath before there was simply a blue ink blot in front of me.

"You will tell me-" It was sudden. So sudden I didn't realize it until it was filling my mouth. Dirt, everywhere. My legs are held in place as well as my arms, my eyes covered in brown sharp particles as I gasp for breath.

What the hell is this?

It hurts everywhere, I'm being compressed from each side. My lungs burn from the lack of oxygen and the quick replacement of dirt, when suddenly I'm yanked back to the surface. I land on my knees, mud spilling out of my mouth as I cough and sputter.

"See." I heard above the ringing in my ears as I tore at my eyes trying to see the ground, the sky, this weirdo, anything. "You're confident I'll give you that. But remember confidence is useless against someone ten times more powerful than you."

"You're not-"I sputtered again, "My damn mentor. I don't need your advice."

"You should be thanking me. I don't give this out for free." I stumbled to my feet still trying to collect the dirt from eyes, overflowing with now tears of irritation and Earth. "Are you done? You're not going to try one of your tricks again?" He asked condescendingly as I felt the ground beneath me start to wrap around my ankles. I gasped and tried to lift my feet only to feel them sink lower.

"I'm surprised they sent you alone. Or did you ask to be?" He smirked. "He did say you're new. There's still so much you don't know." He said almost pityingly. "So many sides you have yet to consider."

"Like the one you're on? Your side?" I choked out hoarsely.

"Oh gosh no. I'm not on a side. I slide in wherever I can. What good are feuds if you can't watch from the sidelines with a bottle of whiskey and a cigar?"

"You're disgusting." I huffed out.

"Disgusting? If only you knew. There isn't some kind of good side bad side here? Everyone's got skeletons even that precious professor you work for. It's all a matter of-" He paused and released my feet from their hold, "Digging them up."

I raised an eyebrow, ignoring the hairs standing straight up on my neck as I tried to give him an apathetic look.

"So are you coming or not?" He asked before once again reaching for his lighter. A slight tremor raked through my entire body at the realization that this situation would be one I couldn't escape.

"All he wants to do is talk. But don't worry. Like I said earlier I will be receiving some kind of payment from you… I did present this opportunity to you now didn't I?"

"You're not getting a thing from me."

"We'll see. I usually get what I want." He muttered drily before turning away and entering the dense forest around us. I followed blindly hoping to not trip on a root or an animal of some kind. Luckily the hike was silent and short because I soon found myself standing in front of an inconspicuous giant silver dome. Who were they fooling? The only thing inconspicuous about this location was the small rusted sign out in front that said 'no trespassing'. I nearly gasped as I bumped right into the suddenly stopped man in front of me.

"I-"

"Just go in. He'll be there." I didn't know whether to say good-bye or tell him to go to hell so I opted for silence, turning instead to the dark empty frame of a door. Okay.

Task three check. On to task that probably won't happen so don't worry too much about it, and if it does you'll be fine.

Gosh this is the worst task.

Just think. If I do this, maybe I'll stop this Magneto guy, and who knows, Scott falls hopelessly in love with me, I return to fame, glory, money, and a big hug from my mom who tells me I somehow won the Nobel prize. Shit I'd need a speech for that. What do you say at those things? Is it like an Oscar?

I'd like to thank the academy and the really sketchy guy who met me outside of the train station and nearly buried me alive.

Speaking of which I never got his name. I hope this guy doesn't have a mind reader in his group because I'm sure my thoughts are shooting out of me at 30mph in each and every direction.

I should really stop thinking and just focus but- god what did I just step in. Ewww! It's sticky. And these are kind of new shoes too! Well the Mr. Magneto will definitely be paying for these. I hope it isn't vomit. It's green-

Shoot. That toad man is probably here too. This probably isn't a trap.

And besides if it is. Who knows? Maybe I could get used to it here. A couple paintings here, some wallpaper there, and we'd be up and running.

Does this tunnel go on forever or what? Small lights dot the floor like aisles in a movie theatre. Only this isn't Pitch Perfect 3 and I'm not looking for Miranda who's placed herself conveniently in the middle of a packed row. I'm on my way to either death or 'an offer I can't refuse'. Smirking at myself as I practiced my impression of the godfather in my head. Hey this isn't so bad. As long as I keep walking the less I'm talking to the man whose been painted as Voldemort at the school that's been my hope for the past couple months.

Suddenly I was broken out of my reverie as a huge opening came to view. No windows. Just metal, completely surrounding the walls, floor, and even the furniture. That couch could no way be comfortable for anyone.

I stopped at the entrance only gazing in bewilderment at the scene in front of me.

"You've come." A voice called out. I nearly jumped before my eyes landed on a gray haired man sitting on what looked to be a metal throne in the center of the room.

Are all the people holding the cards in this war old men?

"I have." I stuttered out before making my way towards him in a way I hoped leaked self-assuredness. I watched as he leaned his head back slightly before tapping his fingers on the armrest.

"I've heard lots about you. A valuable catch from what some have told me." I stopped and crossed my arms.

"Why am I here?" I asked, my voice echoing throughout the room. He smiled softly.

"Because you want to be. I didn't force you and neither did Micah. You came… because you know that the professor hasn't told you everything."

Okay true. This is all an act, and I'm no way interested in joining, but the prospect of knowing more was eating away at me. So much so I could almost lick my lips in hunger of the knowledge just out of my grasp. I stayed silent and tried not to turn around as a low scraping sounded behind me, like nails on a chalkboard. A light touch of metal on the back of my knee startled me for only a moment before I took the offer and sat on the now present chair behind me.

"I looked into you Nadia. I know all about your school, about your church… Pastor John, was it? All of your torments. The skepticism. Everything that's ever held you back. It's all been from one source. A source that is… easily extinguishable." At this I sat forward slightly.

"I bet the professor hasn't even told you what our little… spat is about? If you knew… You might not so willingly choose to support him." He sighed softly and tilted his head so it rested on his palm. "It's not simple. It will never be simple, at least not to you. We live in a world where we are the outsiders. Mutants are looked down upon, feared, ostracized. To humankind all we will ever be is mud on their shoes. They have taken everything. From me. From my followers. From you too Nadia. They took away your future. You, a young girl, so much ahead of you, only to be cast away, forced into hiding." I could only nod in agreement.

"There's really only one solution you see. Now, dear Xavier," He sneered rolling his eyes, "thinks if we slap a band aid on all our wounds of the past and gather in a field of daisies holding hands, all will be solved. He lives in a fantasy. You. I can already tell. Are more realistic. This will never work. We can never live with them, at least peacefully, so we must do, what we must." He paused before gazing away.

"And what do you think we must do?"

"We must claim what is ours. Control. Power. We are the ones with abilities, with powers some can't even imagine. To stand by, weak and helpless, is not of our nature. Our purpose is to rule. Rule the weak, the ones who aren't gifted."

"And what will that solve?" I asked.

"Everything. We create our own society, own rules. Refuse to live in the shadows. And with your help, I'm sure I could find a… suitable position for you when we rule."

I tried to feign contemplation. He's crazy sure, but I'm not sure how I feel about the professor's methods either. Keeping a bunch of kids hidden in a school away from the rest of the world, isn't freedom. Action must be taken. Not this extreme…

"They have taken everything from me. But… my mother… she is not a mutant."

"But she respects our kind. She will be free to live as one of us. If she follows are rules." I sighed deeply before turning my attention to the side where the train station man from earlier stood and a familiar hairy man. I could only watch in astonishment as the man from the train's eyes glowed golden and a nude woman cloaked in what looked to be blue scaled skin gave me a wink.

"What do I have to do?" I asked softly.

"Nothing too difficult. At least not at first…. Mystique?" He suddenly called aloud, still facing me. The blue woman sauntered over, her hips swaying dangerously before she stood directly in front of him. I could feel a familiar blush coating my cheeks when I was met only with her backside.

"You will be taking our new friend Nadia. We will… see if she's a right fit." Her orange hair bobbed up and down as she nodded. "You know who I want. Bring him to me. Let Nadia handle him first." Mystique turned, her head elegantly tilting towards me. I tried to pretend like they weren't talking about me right IN FRONT OF ME! But it was difficult as I tried to keep my eyes trained on the spot above Mystique's head.

"Of course." She replied, her voice deep and sultry. "When shall we leave?"

"No time like the present."


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank y'all for the reviews! To clear up any confusion I'll quickly summarize the situation. Nadia is going to be pretending to be working for Magneto to gather information to give back to the X-Men. This wasn't the original plan, but the professor had set this up in the rare case that she happened to meet Magneto face to face. It wasn't expected that she'd have a meeting with him this early on. Hope that helps! Thank y'all for reading! :)_

* * *

We'd left Magneto on his little throne of aluminum foil and had headed towards the back where I could only assume where the exit was. I followed Mystique down a hallway branching off into darkness. My boots pounded against the cold metal, while the skin of her feet left her tread silent.

I have absolutely no idea where we're going. What we're doing, and whether or not I should make a phone call and let the team know where I was. I should be back soon, at least that what they'll be thinking. I hope this wouldn't take too long. I don't know exactly how all of this spy stuff works. Since I'm supposed to be pretend working for Magneto, will he let me return to the school? Will this be a double agent thing? Like Snape?

Shit. He dies doesn't he? I should've read all of the books. I was broken out of my train of thought as I collided into a soft body, frozen in front of me. I stumbled back before giving the woman a questioning look.

"Are you going to go wearing that?" She asked monotonously before giving me a once over. Tightness suddenly bloomed in my chest.

"Yes… No?" I self-consciously attempted to cover my black x-Men jumpsuit with my hands. The woman only stared back with a small smirk as she stood with a fist on her hips.

"Are you going to go wearing nothing?" I countered before mirroring her stance. As soon as the last word left my lips her skin began to fade and ripple like a stone tossed in water. Her golden eyes flickered teasingly as her hair shortened and changed in color, her clothes morphing, and suddenly it wasn't her.

"Would you prefer I go like this?" Scott Suddenly asked me before gesturing to himself. It was him. It had to be. Scott was standing in front of me. I tried to rationalize the situation as I stared into the face I'd memorized over the past couple of months. My skin felt like it was on fire as he took a couple steps closer, his fingers lazily tracing his chest, even nudging his collar to the side as he bit his lip.

Hot damn.

A knot swelled in my throat as his hand left his neck and came up to my cheek, his thumb grazing my upper lip.

"This is almost too easy." He whispered throatily as those gold eyes suddenly landed back on me, skin morphing back into blue, hair returning to its orange state. I couldn't breathe as her hand remained on the side of my cheek, her face only a hairs breadth away. Before her lips could tilt upwards again I quickly slapped her hand away, still blushing furiously as she took a step back, hand poised at her hip like before.

"Um..." I coughed before scratching my neck, "We should probably get going." She nodded wordlessly before swiveling on her heel and walking swiftly down the narrow hallway we had already crossed maybe half of. I definitely need to make a phone call back to the team.

"Mysti- Mystique?" I asked cautiously while following a good couple of feet behind her. She hummed in acknowledgement without turning around.

"So what's your vacation time like? Visit your family on weekends? Missions far and few between?" I tried to ask casually. She kept walking not gracing me with an answer.

"Is that a no?" I pressed on, speeding up so I'd be at her pace.

"Why? Need to pay a visit to the professor? You're with us now remember." She said stiffly.

"Well of course yes. But for appearances sake. They don't know I'm here right now… and I could... y'know get some info from them on their front." She stopped abruptly, her face swinging to mine.

Again her face began to morph until it was a standing Professor X in front of me. Soft smile in place, and hands folded over his front.

"You still seem attached." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Well… I mean. I'm still deciding my place. This is all just a trial run? Still so new to this different side's thing." I laughed nervously.

Jean took his place immediately, fiery hair caressing her shoulders, and a dark gleam in her chocolate eyes.

"Magneto… he's willing to give you a shot. But do know. You are a grunt. Any information you think you might be getting you won't be. At least not until you prove yourself. Yes, this is a trial run, all of this. Out there, and in here." Jean said motioning between us. "Trust is hard earned in here. We all know about the professor's mind tricks, and you're as see through as they come. The only one with the wool over their eyes is the professor. Don't think you can play easily with us." She whispered softly. "You work for us… until you can't work anymore." The hateful gleam was back in her eyes before she turned. We began walking again, the silence hanging over our heads like an anvil attached to a rope. I cleared my throat.

"So no… to a visit back home then."

* * *

"So that's your power then? You can turn into people?" I asked as we walked speedily through the busy streets. She no longer looked like herself but instead a girl around my age wearing a similar outfit. She said we would like cosplayers.

"Is it not obvious?" She grunted, eyes darting everywhere at once.

"Must come in handy. Be a celebrity for a day… get your picture in a magazine… be on tv!"

"I would never be so careless." She huffed before tugging me closer. "Now shut up. I need to focus."

"Man I'd have fun. Geez you should let loose a little." I urged with a grin towards the girl beside me, blonde with deep green eyes and a button nose. She didn't look so scary as she gripped my arm, her lips pursed while pulling me along.

I was about to keep the small talk up when I suddenly saw a flash of white to my right. I snapped my head in the direction of the alleyway between an old Italian restaurant and a drycleaners. My eyes widened as I took in the image of Scott and Storm standing side by side, staring at me and giving me a hard look.

"So that's the plan." Her soft squeaky voice chirped. "I won't repeat it again."

"Oh yeah sure got it." I answered, trying to gather my thoughts and what she had been saying before I blanked out.

How did Scott and Storm know where I was? It was very early morning, unless they were tapping surveillance cameras they wouldn't have gotten a good- I glanced down and took in the tiny clip on the side of my belt. Ah.

I glanced back towards them before shooting them a look of warning. If Mystique saw them we'd all be screwed. I tried to scream with my eyes, "Get out!" but Storm only furrowed her eyebrows and Scott shook his head in confusion.

"He'll be wearing a suit. Black tie. Balding. Short." She squeaked as we stood at the bottom of the stairs of a large government building, decked out in marble flooring, and statues perched on the sides of four great pillars. As I took stock of the men and woman rushing around me I began to realized that at least most of the people could fit that description. "You'll show me what you can do." She whispered harshly, her eyes scanning the crowd like a predator.

I peered back at the alley only to find it empty. Thank goodness.

"There." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a figure, his back facing our way as he gestured wildly to a man in front of him. It was only a few seconds until we'd reached him, Mystique's hand latching onto his shoulder and whirling him around with only one flick of her wrist. He swiveled on his heel violently before glancing confusedly at the two of us.

"Now." Mystique leaned up and whispered. I lowered my head to his height. He was considerably shorter but then again most people were next to me. I tried to keep my eyes out of the way of passerbies, pieces of my hair that had fallen out of its pony tail helped obscure my face.

"Follow us. Don't ask questions. Tell your friends you have to go." I whispered clearly as a kaleidoscope seemed to burst before me.

"Good. Let's go." Mystique said before gripping my shoulder and tugging me away, my eyes losing focus before landing on her. She delivered a smirk and while passing said,

"Maybe you are useful." I blushed lightly at the compliment before jogging to catch up.

"So what do I do now?" I asked before looking behind me at the man walking at a steady pace, eyes staring blankly at us.

Mystique stopped immediately her golden eyes flickering to me.

"You will stay here. Right here. Until I get back. I have to talk to him. Alone. You're still not one of us. Remember?"

"Wait hold on a second. I told him to follow us. _Both_ of us."

"Well tell him just to follow me." She said sternly.

"Why should I do that?" I asked indignantly.

"If you want me to trust you. If you want Magneto to trust you, you'll do what I say." She whispered, eyes still pinning me to the spot. I sighed before calling to the man the new instruction and watching with crossed arms as they both took off into the crowd of people.

Well great. I stood in the sea of people continuously rolling my eyes and biting my lip. First I'm put on some stupid mission I know nothing about and now I have to wait like a child for her mother to come back to get her. As I stewed I nearly missed the pair of boots that had moved in front of me.

"Hey. Nadia." I jerked my head up at the voice only to be met with a familiar smile and sunglasses.

"Scott." I whispered before nervously scanning around us.

"Storm followed her. It's just you and me." He took a step forward before positioning his mouth closer to my ear.

"Listen. The professor wants you to report back to him tomorrow. He wants to call it off. All of this."

"What?! Is he crazy?" I demanded pulling my head back so I could look at him head on. "This is mine. My mission. I'm doing this. Who does he think he is?! Telling me I can't-"

"Someone told him.. Someone told him to bring you back." He interrupted with furrowed brows.

"Who? You?" I asked irritated.

"No." He flushed before leaning back down.

"So just because someone says they want to bring me back Professor X just does whatever they say?"

"Not exactly… Really I'm not supposed to talk to you about-"

"Scott I'm not even going to consider coming back- not until you tell me."

"There's a new mutant. One who has showed up at the school. Their powers are… I can't really explain but-"

"Try." I demanded.

"Their powers are all over the place. Professor X has spent the last twelve hours in their head. They won't talk to anyone else… Anyways the professor saw something. He didn't say what but just to bring you back. Now." He said, his voice lowering.

"Well that's a crying shame. I'm not coming back." A startled breath escaped me as his hand reached out and gripped my wrist. Frustration catching up to him.

"What is this? A hero complex? We don't need you out here right now. We can get info another way!" I backed away only to hit the wall behind me. Few eyes were on us, but the cool composure I was able to keep kept them from staring.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I growled.

"Yes you do. You're disobeying direct orders."

"Well I don't give a shit. This is the most action I've seen in-"

"Is this fun for you?! Sneaking around? Working with the enemy? This is dangerous Nadia. These kind of things get people killed."

"Just because you don't have faith in me doesn't mean-" He sighed and released his grip.

"I didn't say that-" he began.

"You might as well." I gritted my teeth. "Whatever Magneto is up to… It can't be good. At least for you guys… His picture of the future… It's grim. I need to-"

"You don't need to do anything!"

"Yes I do! He's a threat and right now I'm in the best position to help you all." I flinched as his hand reached out towards me his fingers inches from my cheek reminding me of the position I'd thought I was in with him earlier… stupid shape shifters. Much to my disappointed he quickly retracted his fingers.

"If something happens-"

"Nothing will-"

"No hear me out. If something happens. You'll be leaving behind lots of people who… who care about you." He stopped and backed away, before positioning a hand to his ear, eyebrows furrowed as he listened. "Storm is headed back. I'll tell the professor your decision. In a week. I'll be back to check on you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone before gripping my hand and placing it in my palm. "Take this. We'll need to be able to communicate."

"Scott… You know we're not supposed to take phones on missions. And besides this is yours."

"I know. But this is different. Just take it… Keep it hidden." I pressed the home button only to be met with a password.

"What's the password?" He scratched at his neck before a blush covered his cheeks.

"Purpleblueorange" I couldn't help but snicker.

"Awfully long don't you think? What you got something you don't want other people to see on your phone? Where'd you come up with it anyway?"

"That's not important. Just take it. I need to go but-" My eyes widened as he pulled me into a hug before whispering a quick 'be careful' and disappearing into the crowd.


	18. Chapter 18

I can't say how many days have passed. In all honesty it doesn't feel as time is passing at all. Faint signs of the trees changing, the air growing thicker, and clothes diminishing allude to the fact that seasons are changing. I don't feel into it though. Typically I'd be so excited for Spring and the inevitable presence of Summer but as I scratch at my black turtleneck I can't help but be annoyed.

Even though I've had Scott's phone it hasn't come in handy at all really, except for the occasional Siri instructions on the nearest McDonalds. I know he wanted me to text him… but I haven't collected any information…. And frankly after our last meeting I wouldn't know what to say.

At the time his concern had been irritating, but now as I think back to the adorable creases that formed between his eyebrows, his parted pink lips, I can't help but feel a rush of warmth flood my body. God, Jean is lucky. Whenever I slip deep into the recesses of my mind when I have down time, which happens to be quite frequently, I like to imagine the time we were sitting in Jean's lab:

 _"I'm not done!" He said in a low commanding tone that sent a shiver down my neck. "And you're rude, have no respect for authority." I gave up trying to breathe evenly as I could only focus in holding my head still._

 _"And Nadia you drive me comp-"_

But instead of it ending with Jean walking in our moment continues on until my fingers are wound in his hair and his hot mouth is leaving a scorching trail down the side of my neck.

"Nadia." A voice grunted drawing me out of my daydream.

"Yep." I sighed, sitting upright on the wooden crate. We were in a warehouse. Mystique and I were supposed to be staking out something? Or someone? With Scott creating a monsoon of thoughts in my head I can't focus on the way Mystique's hanging out of a tilted busted window, her gold eyes focused, peering out from the face of a middle aged security guard.

"Magneto just sent a message." I plucked at the neck of my sweater, grimacing at the way the sweat clung to each thread.

"And?" I huffed.

"And." She turned to me with a glare. "He wants you to meet him up there." I followed her finger to where it was directed at the looming building.

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned.

"No. Now hurry your ass up."

After many staircases and breaks filled with the sound of my pants and my hands on my knees I made it to the top.

Magneto stood with his back to me, his hands crossed over the small of his back. He seemed to be frozen in time as he stood, his silhouette a powerful shape against the view of the skyline. I slowly approached him, trying to calm my breathing.

"Sir?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nadia. I have something I need you to do." What is with the vague introductions?

"This will be a chance for you to finally prove your loyalties." He said deeply his shoulders finally turning so I could see his startlingly blue eyes collide with me.

"Is sleeping in the same room with your three musketeers of death not enough?" I bit back. When I wasn't sitting by myself alone with my thoughts I was fighting the advances of Courage the Cowardly lion. Fighting, literally. He'd already gotten one of his disgusting talons into my thigh leaving a scar that likely wouldn't heal for a long time. Of course, Magneto hasn't concerned himself with the bantering of his… underlings. Mystique offered no help whatsoever, sometimes shifting into the lion on occasion just to laugh at the flinch I gave.

"You, Sabretooth, and Toad will be taking a trip." He said ignoring my comment.

"Wait... What about Mystique?" I asked as panic clogged my throat.

"I need her here."

"But what do we- Where are we- I can't"

"You will be going up north. Canada. There's someone I'm looking for. Sabretooth and Toad will find him and you will put him down."

"Are they not capable of... Of putting him down themselves?" I asked my fingers curling in agitation.

"Only you can make him suffer my dear." His icy voice caused the hair on my neck to rise. "You will convince him to rip his own heart out. He needs to suffer." I shuddered before pushing out,

"Why? What'd he do?"

"That's none of your concern. You leave tonight. He's in hiding so it'll likely take you sometime."

"Don't you need someone to keep watch over that guy… the guy that we brought in? The politician?" At this he smiled again, his teeth poking out over his lips

"Again. Nadia. That's none of your concern." His smile dropped. "You will prove your loyalty and then I will allow it to become your concern." I gulped as his eyes narrowed, his hands reaching out to clasp in front of him.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight. You will take the ship."

"Okay. I'll go and-"

"No my dear. Not yet. I want this to be painful for him. Go change. He's always liked pretty redheads." He murmured through gritted teeth as he reached out clasping some of my hair within his manicured fingers and pulling roughly. "You will lure him out and then do what I have asked. "When he finally released my pinched strands I took a weary step back, my gaze dropping to his feet.

"Get to the ship. I've left what you all are supposed to wear in there. Leave at sundown. Sabretooth is a bad enough pilot in the daytime, we cannot risk you being seen, especially since we've diverted power to-"He trailed off before narrowing his eyes again. I slowly backed away as his jaw locked and he folded his arms.

I don't think I've ever ran as fast in my life, almost giving myself a heartache when I skipped a stair nearly plummeting down the extensive flights. I pulled out the phone Scott gave me midway down and began to dial fast. I continued sprinting as the ringer shrilled in my ear.

Please pick up. Please pick up.

"Hello?"

"Scott. Thank God!" I breathed out.

"Hey- What's wrong? Why are you breathing heavy? Are you in trouble? Nadia?"

"No no. Scott. We need to meet. I have information! Locations."

"Let's meet at midnight at-"

"No. Scott. I need to meet now!" I stopped and gripped the railing tightly. "Scott."

"Now… Now? Why Nadia? What's going on?"

"Scott just meet me."

I rattled off an address before hightailing it to the base. The subway felt as though it was shrinking as Magneto's words rang in my ears.

 _Put him down_

 _Make him suffer_

 _To prove my loyalty_

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I can't kill someone. I mean I can. But make him suffer. Rip his heart out. Jesus. I can't do that. My heart pounded in my chest as I gripped the pole to my left and raked a hand through my hair. Everything's gone to hell. I never should've stayed. Scott was right! They don't need me in the field! I could be chilling at the school, gossiping with Rogue, spewing insults at Logan, instead I chose this.

I thought my loyalty was already proven! Was leaving the professor not enough?!

As the monotonous tone echoed throughout the subway car I moved towards the door and sprinted when they finally parted.

In five minutes I had made my way to our temporary base not nearly as elaborate as the one in the woods. It was another warehouse looking building from the outside. The inside, on the other hand, was covered in metallic furniture. I trudged up the small cement stairs before flipping the panel next to the wooden door and pressing the pad of my thumb against the innocuous screen. A resounding click echoed as the door unlocked. I pushed through and immediately headed towards the basement, a dark musty place. I felt around for the light before the path lit up before me, small silver lights illuminating the underside of the ship. With cautious steps I approached.

With a sigh I popped open the door and climbed aboard eyes instantly landing on the flash of red casually draped across one of the seats lining the chrome walls. I stepped forward my hands shakily reaching towards the skimpy piece of fabric.

Shit.

Where is he? With a sigh I tried to yank the tiny garment down to cover the still healing gash on my thigh but to no avail. I brushed my hair to the side as I inhaled the humid air. I leaned against the brick wall propping my barefoot along its rough side.

"How much do you cost?" A raspy voice called out from across the street. My eyes flickered over to see a man bent at the waist stumbling as he let lewd sounds escape from his lips.

"More than you can afford prick!" I shouted moving to lean back against the wall when two arms encircled my waist. I let out a shriek as I swiveled sticking my elbow into the gut of my captor. I paused as a familiar groan brushed the shell of my ear.

"Scott?" I turned to find him folding an arm over his stomach as a small chuckle left his lips.

"Thanks for that." He said with a smile before lifting his head to meet my eyes. It was funny really. It was a split second before those perfect lips fell open and his chin tilted as he scanned my attire. I raised an eyebrow feeling a spark of confidence that quickly melted away at his next words and the angry expression on his face.

"What the hell is that?" He growled out before grabbing my knee and forcing the hem of my dress up. In the least sexy way I might add.

"Nadia?" His finger lightly trailed the red mark before his eyes lifted again.

"Just an incident. Nothing to worry about." I muttered before yanking the hem back down, embarrassment and shame flooding my chest.

"It doesn't look that bad." I snapped, my fingers brushing against my hair as I pulled my knee from his grip.

"Did _he_ do this?! He mutilated you! I swear to God I'll-"

"Calm down!" I shouted my face nearly as red as my dress. "Who the hell do you think you are? Insulting me-"

"What are you talking about?!" He interrupted.

"He didn't mutilate me! How the hell do you think that feels to be told-"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Well it sure sounded like it-"

"You look gorgeous Nadia. Damn gorgeous standing here right now! I can't be mad that someone hurt you?!" The vein in his neck stood out as I couldn't help but let my eyes widen to an impossibly large size.

"Nadia! You- I-"

"You can't say that!" I said finally breaking out of my shock. Silence swallowed the air around us before he whispered.

"Can't say what, Nadia?" I swallowed thickly.

"Listen Nadia I-" I held up a hand. My heart was fluttering like wings of a butterfly on steroids. As much as I hate to… I have to remember….

"Scott. I'm going away. With Sabretooth and toad. Magneto and Mystique have someone they're holding at the base. Right now they're out scouting locations for some kind of source that they're going to be diverting power from."

"Where are you going?" He said softly. "Why are you… so dressed up?"

"I can't tell you where I'm going because I don't know… I'm wearing this… because he says the person we're luring likes… pretty redheads." I inhaled sharply as the conversation once again struck me across the face. The anger returned full force to Scott's features. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt that I latched my eyes onto so I wouldn't have to look at his face.

"Is he pimping you out?! What the hell's going on?"

"No..." I murmured, my hand finding the hem of my dress once again before I began playing with it mindlessly. "He wants me to lure him out… So I can prove my loyalty."

"Prove your loyalty?" He whispered. I nodded.

"I'm supposed to make him suffer." Just remembering the conversation and the violent scene I was able to paint in my head so graphically brought a fresh round of tears to my eyes, my eyelids shuddering as stinging rivulets streamed down.

"I'm supposed to convince someone... Someone to rip their heart out. Scott. I don't think I can do it."


	19. Chapter 19

The ship. The ship. The ship. I wrenched out my phone to check the time again. A heart to heart with Scott took a little longer than I would've thought. Mostly consisting of him repeatedly telling me I was a good person as I mentally readied myself for the probability that I'd be closer to killing someone viciously than I previously thought.

Of course he gave me many opportunities to back out, suggesting ridiculous ways we could outmaneuver Magneto. It was futile to waste any thoughts on evading the metal bending mastermind at this point. I was already sunk in his grip enough that if I wanted to leave he'd kill me and if I didn't I'd be that much closer to exposing whatever plans he kept tightly locked behind his mask. As I shot down every one of Scott's speedily created ideas my resolve to do what I had to only harden. I'd have to do this. And maybe that'd be okay…

Who knows? Perhaps they deserved it… Maybe they didn't.

But at this point this isn't my concern. I shoved whatever fear and guilt that swarmed my heart to the back of my thoughts and continued to jog through the maze of trees. Scott had tried to ease my worries with telling me of when he first began… the first person he killed… the first who came into contact with his powers. His voice managed to give out a couple of times but I really couldn't focus on his words. As they shook out of his throat all I could concentrate on was the steady pulse of the vein on his neck and the subtle thump of his heart beneath his shirt.

In the heat of the moment, sure, I had considered killing someone, in the middle of a fight, when I saw that person getting tortured I definitely considered fighting for blood. But having the order, the time to think about the consequences has changed my mind.

Scott hadn't hugged me like last time. Instead he gave me a half smile and darted away. His jaw clenched tightly but with one swipe of his hand against his cheek the tension eased. He didn't tell me to contact him. To update. Nothing.

To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I had sought his company for comfort but also to gage if anything had changed between us. Anything at all to make me consider dropping anything. Even if he had told me he kind of liked me. Barely. Just a tiny bit. I would've considered his half formed ideas for escape. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I tore through the branches and finally reached the large metal done that still managed to seem somewhat concealed by the canopies of the trees. As I recalled the way I waited hesitantly. Expectant even, for some kind of physical contact before we parted, my face flamed.

Lord have mercy.

Embarrassment quickly turned into unfiltered anger as I began to mentally shout every profanity known to man towards the floating head of Scott in my mind. Stupid handsome floating head.

A growl broke me out of my thoughts and my movement as I collided into a furry being that hadn't been standing in my way beforehand. I stumbled backward and glanced upward only to give an eye roll. Oh great.

"Hey fluffball." I sneered before turning towards the cold eyes watching me farther behind. "Stringbean." I acknowledged before shoving past the big oaf towards the door that lead down to the lower level of the establishment. I ignored the heavy and sticky treads of my 'companions' as I pushed through the rusty barrier and climbed down the cement unrailed stairs. The place was littered with safety hazards but I didn't mind the casual slip up when I got to see one of the three musketeers land on their ass. I'd love to say Mystique and I are getting along splendidly but as she continues to prove, her humor is nonexistent and along with any other qualities a decent human being typically has. She's managed to startle me more than a couple times. She's come to enjoy waking me up in the middle of the night as a screaming Rogue hovering over my body or as a feral Logan with knives reaching towards my jugular. As much as I try to be a good sport about it, giving a weak laugh or slapping my knee and heaving out a "You got me there!" it's become rather exhausting and as much as I'm grating her nerves the same is slowly happening vice versa.

I cautiously felt the damp metal wall as I trailed down the steps stopping in front of a dimly lit area with one single ship standing proudly amongst the empty crates littered around the room. It was relatively small compared to what the X-Men were using but whatever. I guess it was more inconspicuous to be in a smaller vehicle. I slowly opened the hatch and climbed into the sleek machine. White fluorescent stained walls greeted my vision is I made my way towards one of the backseats and strapping on a belt. The space smelled like a hospital. I could practically feel the disease swarming the air as toad crawled through, his tongue darting out between his lips. Sabretooth's brown eyes locked on mine as he hefted himself into the ship and made a show of shutting the hatch with a bang.

"So who's driving this baby?" I asked before harshly slapping my palm against the wall behind me.

"It's on autopilot." A slimy voice hissed out before coming to sit next to me. Sabretooth luckily got the message from my less than welcoming gaze and slunk off into one of the corners to escape my burning eyes. I felt a clammy hand brush the edge of my knee and huffed loudly,

"If you wanna keep your hand snotball, keep it to yourself." Without a word the appendage was removed and the ship was beginning to rise. I half wanted to text Scott saying we were on our way now but as my fingers hovered over the dark screen I couldn't bring myself to do that. Instead I saw in my mind's eye a wide eyed Jean, brown eyes deep and searching as she stood in her lab coat.

What am I doing?

Going after another woman's guy? What's wrong with me?

I stared down at my fingertips before wondering what Mira would say… Or worse... What my mom would say.

He's obviously not interested dimwit.

I threw my head back against the wall with a sigh.

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

We stumbled out. The first thing I registered was the biting cold. As we clambered through the snow to get some traction I briefly considered returning to the still warm ship and getting the hell out. Hell.

Even hell's warmth sounded mildly appealing as I stood, legs bare, in a red dress barely holding onto my form as the wind swept it in every which way. Where are we even going?

"Hey." I called out, my voice coming out much weaker than I intended.

"Hey!" I shouted louder finally getting Sabretooth to turn his head.

"Where are we going?!" I demanded, tightly gripping my arms to my chest. I received no answer as the stupid beast turned around and continued his trek, the night nearly swallowing his form. I turned behind me to see the cold-blooded creature behind me wobbling on frozen legs. His complexion had turned blue and before I could stop myself I reached out and with a goose bumped covered arm reached out and pulled him towards me, allowing him to wrap a trembling arm around my waist.

Curse me and my saintly nature.

I deserve an award.

I see the papers now, "Woman sacrifices dignity to help a slimy creature in distress" oh and "in the snow and ice" and maybe a picture of me, teeth gritted and casually carrying the smaller man on my back. Ha! But wait… Would they put it in the American newspapers or the Canadian ones? I thought this over in detail as the form sunk into my warmth and his trembles grew further in between.

"So little guy." I cooed mockingly to his small figure, head bowed pitifully as he struggled to keep my pace while still gripping tightly to me. "You know what this means?" I smirked while embedding my fingernails into his forearm. "You owe me." I said lowly before retracting my fingers and patting him lightly on the head. Maybe I could climb this stupid pecking order. Toad was a weak enough candidate to surpass. Hell I could maybe pass Mystique in time and then really sink my claws into ol' metal man.

Off in the distance I could faintly see a soft glow. Sabretooth kept his pace and direction leaving convenient deep footprints for me to follow in the ice.

My toes are numb.

If frostbite kills me I'm going to be majorly pissed.

Come to think of it my feet are starting to turn into little thin spikes of pain as more wetness clings to the exposed skin.

"Where's the road?" I mumbled out loud. I could hear the faint sounds of rubber against concrete in the distance but the only light miles was emanating from the structure we were currently headed towards. Suddenly the weight on my side grew heavier and I watched unamused as the form of Toad slunk limply to the ground.

Shit.

"Hey!" I shouted again grabbing Sabretooth's attention. When he turned I pointed towards Toad. Without a word the furry monster walked over so he was standing toe to toe with me. His eyes beating into mine. I didn't break contact, even though the foul breath smacking in my face gave me enough reason to. If I've learned anything from hanging around these guys it's that hierarchy is everything. I won't submit so easily.

With one final rumble sabretooth leaned over and grabbed ahold of the toad and pulled him into his arms where he could carry him bridal style to the structure that had become my literal light at the end of the tunnel, or in this case snowy field. If I didn't hate them so much I'd think it was cute.

I contented myself with folding my arms under my armpits for warmth remembering vaguely in PE Coach Wagner saying that was one of the warmest parts of the body.

Geez that is warm.

No wonder clinical strength deodorant doesn't do the trick.

Within a few more minutes of walking we reached it. It wasn't the small quaint cabin it had looked like from so many yards away but instead like a dive. It was a logged building riddled with clouded windows shining warm incandescent light onto the sparkling snow. People spewed out of the door like vomit coming out of Miranda's mouth after too many shots of tequila. The smell hit me last.

Sweat and alcohol burned my nostrils as I stopped behind Sabretooth who stood hidden behind the nearby dumpster still clutching an unconscious toad to his chest. I could hear shouts coming from inside mixed with deep raspy laughs and the occasional female squeal. I looked to Sabretooth only to see him staring down expectantly at me.

In there? I motioned and mouthed. Instead of nodding he let out a deep rumble and sunk to his knees before pulling toad closer.

"What are you two? Married?" I teased before turning back to the building. Instead of retaliating I was met with silence as the sight of the two of them cuddling left me slightly melted.

With one more deep breath I began escaping the hideout and approaching the swarm of bodies congesting the entrance of the bar. I didn't bother giving apologies as I started to push through, letting elbows fly. Hands darted out, curses were shouted, and a couple dickheads spilled their beer on me but without a second glance I kept my eyes focused on the entrance. Just a few more feet.

I was getting ready to finally push through the final defenses of these drunk idiots when an arm caught me around the shoulder and spun me around. Deep blue eyes met mine as I struggled to regain my balance without hanging onto the stranger.

Wordlessly I slung off his offending arm before turning back to my goal only to be stopped again by a tall form blocking my way. I sighed and stared back into those sapphire orbs. A smirk curved his small pink mouth as his sharp cheekbones lifted. His eyes held a sense of playfulness as his eyes walked down my form.

"Something you're looking for?" I asked annoyed. With one final once over and flick of the black bangs hanging haphazardly over his eyebrows he smiled and whispered.

"Think I just found it."

Wow. Original.

"You sure know how to get into a girl's pants." I said monotonously, making sure to keep my eyes clear and focused. I didn't want to expose myself.

For the past few weeks Magneto made sure to drill into my head that the best part about my mutation is that you don't see it coming and when it is used it's too late. Assface in front of me was safe… for now.

"Really?" He chuckled darkly, a slight hint of bitterness coloring his expression.

"Alright out of the way Casanova, I've got a drink in there with my name on it." Instead of stepping aside he only raised a brow.

"By any chance… could I pay for said drink… in exchange for… I don't know a few more minutes in your _lovely_ presence." He grinned while biting back a laugh at my reaction to his obvious sarcasm. "You're just bubbling with friendliness. It's really overwhelming…" He paused for a second his words trailing.

Oh right he wants a name.

"Hermione." I croaked out.

"Like from Harry potter?" He asked.

"What?" I laughed breathlessly. "I mean yes. Yes. I was named after Hermione Grabner-"

"Granger."

"Yes right."

"You were named after her and you don't even know her full name?" He asked giggling. Yes. Giggling.

"More of a Luna fan myself but whatever."

"Wait a second. How old are you? Those books didn't come out until-"

I turned on the charm taking a ribbon of hair and twirling as I lowered my lids and gave him a sultry look before stepping towards him,

"So how about that drink?" I cut off abruptly. He squinted but smiled nevertheless.

"Alright Merida." He huffed before folding his arms.

"Merida?" I squeaked.

"If you're not going to give me your real name I'll give you one. At least this character looks like you." I couldn't stop the heat that trailed up my neck as I calmly patted my hair down and straightened up.

"If ye had the chance to change yer featee-" He began in a horrible imitation of her accent.

"Gosh stop no." I said placing my hands on my ears. "Nadia. My names Nadia." He stopped and mouthed it out a couple of times before quirking his head to the side.

"Suits you."

"Good. Now that I have your approval for my name." I rolled my eyes, "Can we go in?" He chuckled before finally stepping aside. Before I could give a half-hearted thanks I nearly gasped at the sight I was met with.

"Holy cow."

 **Y'all! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's been a crazy summer! Anyways I'm going to start being more regular and from this point on it will get a little more AU! Thank you guys for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chain-link fence formed an inner ring on the inside of the bar. Old cloudy lights hung loosely from the rafters crisscrossing the ceiling, leaving small halos of light on the faded wooded floor. Smoke hung heavily in the air, giving the space a surreal appearance as people seemed to drift in and out of the plumes, holding alcohol or another person in their hands. My gaze returned back to the fenced area. Seemed to me to be a strange thing to have in a bar, but all questions cleared up the second a body plowed into the side of the closed in area and a wave of cheering came from the crowd.

"Your first time?" A voice asked softly from behind me. Instead of reacting or responding I continued to watch as a large man wearing tattered clothes strutted over to the fallen form and began to kick him violently in the gut. I could only gulp as quick splatters of blood began to decorate the floor as the cheering and hollering got louder only adding to the feeling of suffocation in the room.

"Nadia?" I plastered on a quick smile and turned so that I could face him.

"No… I come here quite often actually… Had my… sixteenth birthday party here." I lied. He gave me a skeptical look before seeming to brush off my comment and reach for my hand. My jaw clenched but I went as limp as I could so he could easily drag me wherever he wanted to.

As he pulled me in the direction of the bar I glanced around taking note of the patrons. Most seemed to be wearing hunters gear or warm casual clothes. Many of the men were heavily bearded and the women underneath their makeup looked to be a lot older than at first glance.

I collided ungracefully with a barstool before a hand landed on my back and helped me up. I glanced back up at the still nameless stranger as he flagged down the bartender, an older man with a graying beard that came down to his chest and lines that carved deep into the skin of his forehead.

"I never caught your name." I said as he impatiently tapped his hand against the wood of the counter.

"That's because I never said it." He replied still facing forward and sporadically slapping his hand against the counter.

"Okay well. Can you say it now?" I asked suddenly thrown from his sudden aloofness.

"No." He said rather monotonously before turning to me again with a smile and folding his arms. "We were still talking about you." I narrowed my eyes and quickly averted them as his eyes seem to grow harder as they prodded and poked at my every move. Without another thought I turned the flirt back up and began to lean forward exposing more of my thigh as the soft material of the dress rode up,

"So what do you want to know?" I asked huskily. The bartender came by and put down two amber colored liquids before leaving. Oh right Canada. I'm legal here. The inky haired stranger took a quick gulp and winced before turning to me again and with a smile leaned forward,

"Why you are lying to me Nadia? We don't get many visitors here. See over there?" He asked pointing at a couple, "That's Sandra and Martin, they have four kids and live in a log cabin a couple miles from here. Had to put down their dog because he kept getting out and attacking the neighbors."

"What-"

"Their neighbors are right over there. Chrissy and Lewis. Married thirty years now. High school sweethearts. Went to the damn prom together and are still together."

My mind scrambled to catch up with how rapidly the conversation had shifted.

"Over there is my brother Cooper and his girlfriend Haley. And behind them is Mr. Gene, owner of the bar. Was at my baptism and took me to my second year of summer camp."

I blankly stared at the sharp blue eyes in front of me.

"Everyone here knows each other. Small town, small community. I know for a fact we've never had a Hermione or Nadia in these parts."

"I'm from the town over." I countered, growing anxious and irritated with the stranger.

"Which one?" He asked taking another swig of whatever alcoholic drink he had in front of him.

"The one... to the east." I stuttered, wincing at how unsure I sounded.

"Can't even make up a name? I was expecting some more creativity from you Nadia!" He laughed before slamming his glass down, a jarring sound drowned out by the continued fighting inside of the fence.

"If this is really such an issue for you I'll leave." I said questionably. What is this a territory issue? Am I infringing on his property? "Last time I checked this was a public establishment. Didn't realize you had to know the manager to get in." I huffed before finally reaching towards my own glass and cautiously bringing it to my nose.

"Of course it is! I'm so glad you're here! A new face!" He said with a grin as I slowly tilted the glass towards my lips. "But what I don't understand is why this new face is trying to pass off as an old one." He said his grin suddenly turning sour. I was about to move away from the glass when he held up a hand.

"You can stop now. I saw your goons outside. Why are you here? What do you want?" He sighed before straightening.

"I don't know what your-"

"I watch out for this place. I know everyone who comes through. Whether they mean good or harm and right now I'm not sure which is the reading I'm getting from you."

"For not trusting me you sure are telling me an awful lot." I said quickly taking a swig from the glass my knuckles were currently straining against. After the bitter liquid seared down my throat I loudly put the glass down and turned toward my companion.

"I wouldn't tell you if I thought there was something you could remotely do with that information." He said haughtily the familiar smirk painting his features.

Is this the target? I watched as his raven hair flopped lazily over his forehead as he took another gulp from the glass.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm here because I was sent here." I grumbled out already becoming irritated with the man in front of me.

"You were? By who?"

"Confidential." I bit out before turning on the barstool and looking over at the blood hungry crowd.

I gasped as a sudden pulling in my neck forced me to turn my head and look back at my smiling interrogator.

"By who?" He repeated, his teeth glinting.

"I said-" I gritted out.

"I heard what you said!" He growled before coming closer and placing a finger on my chin. "Now tell me _who_ sent you."

"I'm not here for you." I lied. Honestly who the hell am I even here for? The plan was for me to go in, scout, and the other two would handle the job.

"Then who are you here for?" I sealed my lips as his searching eyes poured into mine.

"Okay. We don't have to play nice." He flicked his finger harshly from my face and suddenly the entire bar was silent. "Jerry! Zach!" He called out motioning over my head. I turned and was surprised to see a handcuffed sabretooth and a passed out toad slung over the shoulder of one of the burly men entering. I only raised an eyebrow.

"Magneto sent you didn't he?" He laughed before the men holding my partners or whatever the hell they were to me began to carry the two back out, refraining from any and all restraint. I ignored the grunts and inhuman screams that escaped Sabretooth as he was gathered out. I didn't dare look, choosing only to focus on the grinning man in front of me.

"Every year! Every year!" He laughed. "He sends those two and a new one." He flopped back on his stool and continued to chuckle. "What's it this time? Did he tell you to burn me alive? Cut my eyes out and then give them back to him?" I kept silent.

"Oh come on I'm joking! The old man only sends me the cowards!" At this I grimaced. "It's ingenious really! Gives a mission impossibly cruel then waits out until the rat returns to its den. You failed your test. But don't worry I don't kill cowards." He laughed again. "Dad taught me better than that." I widened my eyes.

Shit, his dad? So this was all a setup?

"I already got briefed sweetie. I know all about your little meeting with the cyclops. He sees potential in you and he's not one to let potential go to waste."

"So… What exactly is happening here? I get the whole I was tricked thing yada yada. But what are you going on about?" I said monotonously.

"I'm going to take you to my base camp."

"Is that a euphemism?" I asked with an eye roll.

"We are going to turn you into a mutant warrior… for the right side."

"So you're going to brainwash me or something?"

"Oh that won't be necessary." He smiled before suddenly my feet were touching the ground and I was standing straight and at attention, My jaw clenching on its own and my hands finding their way to my side.

"You'll come on your own."

* * *

"I have you for two months until you're expected back to fulfill your purpose." He rattled on, driving his car at a speed of what could only be 5mph as I was forced to march beside him. "I bet I can break you in one but we'll see." I could huff in annoyance as it was my jaw was currently locked in place. Whatever kind of mutant he was he was powerful. Too powerful. I'd lost feeling in my legs long ago as he kept me walking at a steady pace through the knee high snow. Every movement was conducted by him and I could only watch out of the windows of my eyes as I was just a passenger.

"At camp we live as we should. Only mutants are allowed and we use our gifts for progress. Nobody stays hidden."

As much as I was growing to dislike my captor I couldn't help but feel some sense of comfort at the last statement. To be in a place where everyone could freely be who they were sounded like Xavier's school. A matter of fact, exactly like Xavier's school.

"I'd let you open your mouth but geez are you a smartass. My boyfriend's gonna love you."

A boyfriend? This annoying man beside me can get someone to date him but I can't! I guess his striking features did leave him pretty desirable but gosh people have always said my nose wasn't that bad. Back in fourth grade Jessica Hopkins had said if she didn't have her nose or couldn't have Sadie Lowry's nose she'd want mine!

My eyes are a little weird but gosh Mira's always told me my nose could knock someone off their feet. Well to backtrack that was said in a moment of sarcasm but as mom always says there's always a little bit of truth in sarcasm.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" His voice broke me out of my daze. "You know I have a feeling everyone's going to like you. Don't get me wrong these next two months are gonna be rough but we are a family. We're all a part of the mutant family." He said softly.

What is this? Bible study? For all I care he can shove his togetherness up his ass and leave me here to freeze to death. I managed to let out a snort.

"What? I'm serious." He whined with a slight smile, his earlier façade of anger and malice melting away. Perhaps an act for Magneto's men… or maybe one for his own.

* * *

Base camp. Wow. Could it be considered a camp? It's more of a village… a town… maybe even a city. As we approached a narrow gravel road dusted in snow mostly caught by the overhanging branches my mouth struggled to drop open. If it hadn't been forcibly clenched my jaw would've hit the ground. Houses stretched out in concentric circles, rooves decked in lights and smoke filtering out of the chimneys. Relatively large building jutted out of the ground and stretched towards the star crowded sky. Laughter filtered through the streets as groups of people stumbled about likely intoxicated.

"Bars are just letting out."

Bars? Plural? Geez Louise. Maybe this place isn't that bad.

My legs halted along with the vehicle beside me. I kept my eyes glued to the view before me as the car door slammed and a figure came to stand beside me.

"We don't use cars within the camp… Too much trouble and also a little too loud. Distracts from training." With a sigh my whole body went limp and if not for the arms around me I would've crumpled to the ground.

"Woah Nelly." He laughed before helping me adjust. "I'll show you to your cabin. Already set it up."

With a pop of my jaw I asked, "I thought this was like a prison or something? Shouldn't I be directed to a cell?"

"I'm building a community Nadia. I don't cage mutants… Not like them." I paused before turning to look at the shadow of the person before me.

"Will you tell me your name now?" I held my breath as silence seemed to choke the air around us.

"William. But just call me Will. Everyone here does… Here. Follow me."

I followed slowly as I trailed behind him of my own free will through the blanketed streets. It might've been terrible but for a second I could picture myself staying here. It was… cozy… welcoming. I watched as woman more than a little intoxicated melt the snow at her feet as she walked.

No fear.

None hiding.

It seemed that this wasn't some camp for soldiers… It was a home.

* * *

He directed me to my assigned cabin before bidding me farewell and turning off in the opposite direction. With cautious steps I climbed the small staircase to the front door. Strangely enough I'd stopped feeling the cold. My blood… it felt warm, unnaturally so. The cabin was small, only a story tall. With another breath I pushed open the wooden door and reached to the wall to turn on a switch. After a few seconds of feeling around the whole room finally lit up. A green quilted bed rested against the far wall along with an oak nightstand topped with a lamp with a base shaped into a wolf. As I stepped in, the television to my left caught my attention along with the plush navy sofa resting a few feet away from the screen.

Off in the corner was a small kitchenette, completed with a small section of tiled floor and a warm overhead light. In another corner was a discreetly placed door, no doubt to the bathroom. I wrenched my shoes off and closed the door behind me. Without another thought I sprinted to the bed and flopped down eagerly upon it.

God.

This beats the mattress back at old metal man's dome by a mile. I pressed the warm blanket against my nose and inhaled the detergent soaked fabric.

 _Nadia?_ My heart jumped out of my chest as the familiar voice rang out. My eyes rapidly combed through the room.

 _Nadia. Close your eyes._

No. I retaliated to the voice.

 _Nadia don't make this difficult._

I'm tired X. Please.

 _Don't think I don't need you to give me a briefing. You are my spy after all._

I huffed and bounced my head off the pillow letting my eyelids flutter closed only to bet with a crystal clear image of the professor.

"What." I groaned.

"Tell me what has happened." He said calmly folding his arms over his lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be psychic or something? Shouldn't you already know?" With a sigh he ignored my question.

"Listen Nadia. It's late as it is.."

"Fine. Fine." I paused before breathing in sharply through my nose. "It was all a trick… Well more like a test. Needless to say, I failed, and he found out about my meeting with Scott." The connection grew fuzzy for a hot second as the professor looked slightly distracted and a new form appeared.

You have got to be kidding me.

"Your meeting with who?" A mildly irritated Jean suddenly questioned, stepping closer, allowing her brown eyes to drill into mine.

"Scott?" I said with a small lilt to my voice.

Who has the upper hand here? In this plane of thought or however the heck we're communicating I think the telekinetic has more power.

"Scott? My boyfriend, Scott?" She asked as her arms tightened around herself.

"No. Another cyclops named Scott." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

A sudden spark of energy shot me straight in the forehead leaving me disoriented. "Hey!" I shouted as a triumphant grin broke out on her face.

"Ladies. Please." The professor called out trying to regain control.

"Is there something you wanna say Jean?" I asked stepping forward in my subconscious. Square up bitch imma coming for you if you throw another one of your fancy lightning bolts at me. I couldn't help the flare of jealousy that shot up in me as I watched her hair practically dance the thick power surrounding her being like a cloud.

"Stay away from Scott." She said, her lips pressing tightly together and her eyes narrowing.

"Well okay. In that case stay away from Logan." I countered.

"What. Are you two a thing now?" She asked her face flushing with anger for a split second before returning to its annoyed expression.

"You can't have both." I said, my words piercing the air around like an arrow. For a second she seemed to deflate before her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Mind your own business, Nadia. Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you have to go after the lucky ones."

Well… Ouch?

Jean flickered in and out of focus before the area which she was standing went black.

"Nadia. I know where you are right now and I'm going to give you a new mission." I waited expectantly while mindlessly tapping my imaginary foot.

"Get in close with Erik's son. Make friends. Gain their trust." I nodded and was about to cut off the conversation when the professor quickly held up a hand. But listen… Once you start meeting with Lucille… You need to tell me immediately." This grabbed my attention.

"Lucille?"

"You will meet her. She is more dangerous a mutant than William."

"By the way," I cut in. "What is his mutation?"

"Manipulation runs in that family." The professor said softly with what first appeared as a nostalgic expression before turning cold again. "Blood. He can… He can shape… manipulate… Lucille… She doesn't deal with physical manipulation."

"Do you mean she's like you?" I asked allowing my question to wash over him as his eyebrows scrunched in contemplation.

"In a way… Don't worry about that Nadia right now. When the time comes we will tackle that situation." I exhaled deeply once again preparing to say goodbye.

"Oh and Nadia. That phone Scott gave you… Try not to use it… it's likely bugged."

"But then how will I…"

"How will you what?" He asked with a cock of his head.

"How will I contact Scott?" I asked sheepishly. I watched as he simply raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not one to meddle in affairs such as these Nadia… But I would… restrain yourself when it comes to Scott."

"No. As a friend. As a friend." I quickly sputtered out, trying to ignore the redness creeping up my neck. "He's not interested in me like that.."

At this he gave a soft smile.

"I'm sure I can arrange something. Your lessons must continue anyways. You've missed a considerable amount of them." He began to turn but suddenly stopped and tilted his head in my direction.

"Nadia… As to your previous statement… I wouldn't be so sure about that. That is one reason why you must practice restraint."

As he faded into the darkness so did my consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

"This is bullshit."

"Just say your name, your favorite ice cream flavor, and movie. It's not that difficult." Will scolded as he once again sat down on the plastic foldout chair that made up one of the several currently positioned in a circle.

I huffed before rolling my eyes and shooting Will a dirty look who only winked in response.

Son of a bitch. Sorry. My mistake. Son of Magneto. A fact I still can't quite wrap my head around.

"Nadia. Moose tracks. The sound of music." I grumbled out before dropping into the squeaky seat with a hrrmph.

As they all said in response, "Hi Nadia." I was reminded of all my years of summer camp, that week of group therapy, and when I was a visitor at my uncle's alcoholics anonymous meeting.

In other words this whole situation felt way out of place. With a swish of his hair Will leaned forward resting his elbows on his jean clad knees. Beside him sat a grinning red head with a face smattered with freckles.

"Nadia. You are going to start your training with us. We all have a common goal here and you will be an important member of our team." He rattled off as the man beside him only hummed in approval.

"To eliminate all non-mutants?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." A deep voice cut in. My eyes widened in shock at the ginger who gave a toothy smile before standing and placing a palm on the back of Will's shoulder.

"That maybe Will's dad's prerogative. But here we take in mutants and help them live a normal life." Sounds awfully like Xavier's school.

"Well.. It is similar." Shit another mind-reader?"

"Oh honey I'm not _reading_ your mind. I'm just projecting your thoughts. So we can all hear." He said smiling again.

"Harry. Hold on." Will cut in. "Unlike Xavier's school we aren't seeking integration." I narrowed my eyes.

"So what is this? An Amish society? A cult? If you're out here by yourselves what are you training for?"

"I'll take this one Will." Harry patted his shoulder reassuringly before sauntering closer. "We have a different mission than Daddy dearest but we are connected. We send the trained soldiers to him and he clears the way for expansion."

"Clears the way?"

"Oh Will you did pick up a slow one." He cooed mockingly.

"So what… I'm going to be sent back to Magneto to help y'all get your land redevelopment underway?" I laughed harshly, feeling my pulse quicken as all eyes in the circle focused on me.

"In a sense."

"What makes you think I'll just help you? You've already found out about my loyalty to the professor." I folded my arms over my chest and glared up at the man who could easily be my twin brother.

At this a baritone laugh rumbled out of his chest.

"You really haven't been in the mutant world long have you? I was told you spent only a couple of months at Xavier's school. But really? Did you learn nothing?"

"I was a mentor dumbass."

"There are so many mutants. Mutants with different abilities. Shit you've already met some of the most powerful. Manipulation of the mind comes down to just finding the right person and giving an incentive!"

"So what you're going to brainwash me?" I asked unimpressed. Well slightly impressed but I didn't want them to know that.

"What an archaic term." He snickered. "I like to think of it as just pushing your mind in the right direction…"

"I have my own abilities I'm sure you already know." I said with a hint of a growl.

"Hypnotism? Darling your mutation is copied daily by old women with spinning disks and swaying pocket watches!" He laughed again. This time a chorus of giggles followed him.

I scolded myself as my cheeks and the tips of my ears begin to turn red, the heat flooding through my face.

"Harry don't scare her…" Will said sheepishly. "You might enjoy it here, Nadia. We're all a family. We'll support you and help you strengthen your powers."

"Both of you seem to have very different plans for my stay here." I mumbled, eyes pivoting from one to the other. Harry cupped Will's cheek and smiled,

"What can I say? I'm dating a softie." Will beamed up at him before returning his gaze back to me. I would've smiled at the scene if I still wasn't running Harry's words over and over in my head. I shook myself out of my stupor before straightening up.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Ready to jump in so soon?" Harry asked his lip twitching upwards. "Hmmm… I like her." Well that's a shift.

"What can I say darling I like changing my mind."

"Okay no more projecting my thoughts or whatever the hell you do." I spat before standing up and brushing my wrinkled dress down. "By the way… Where can I get a change of clothes?"

"Mila? Go show her to Ramona's." Harry directed turning my attention to a girl who looked about my age with a blonde pixie cut and an eyepatch. With a nod she stood and without a word grabbed my arm and tugged me away from the circle.

"Hey!" I called out before wrenching my arm free. "Geez! Don't just pull me around like that." I muttered as the girl ignored me and kept walking her knee high boots smacking against the snow. We turned a corner, the circle coming out of view and new strip of shops what looked to be clubs popped into view.

"Some camp." I said airily as I trailed behind the girl. A snort escaped her before she turned towards me.

"It's right there." She rasped out while pointing to a brightly colored building to our right. It's windows in the front showed the well decorated display cases out in front. Mannequins posed out in front dressed in fashionable winter clothes. Fur lined boots, sleek coats that hung off the waists of the plastic figurines, and scarves riddled with a plethora of fabrics and colors.

"So I just…." I asked unsure as I stared in attempting to catch a glance of at least one customer.

Mila groaned and gripped my elbow before tugging me again.

"Mila! Hey!" I protested. "We've been over this! No touching the goods!" I sighed before pulling myself out of her grip again.

She raked a hand through her hair before muttering under her breath something I couldn't pick out.

She pulled open the glass door and burst of heat poured over us. A bell tinkled above us as she guided me in.

"Ramona!" Mila called out gruffly before stamping her foot on the hardwood floors, snow breaking off of her boots with ever slap.

"Hey shhh…" I said in panic. "Let her take her time." Mila quirked an eyebrow at me and gazed at me evenly.

"She's my mother I can say whatever I damn please."

"Don't snap at me!" I huffed before she mimicked my posture, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you want clothes or not? I'd be happy to let you walk out still dressed like a cheap hooker." My jaw dropped as she spat out the last words.

"You little-" I began before I was suddenly cut off my by a loud melodic voice.

"Mila! Sweetie! Is this a friend you've brought?" I turned to see a large woman bounding over to my direction dressed in a pink frilly mess that resembled what I could only imagine Unicorn vomit looked like. Her hair fell in long curls down her back and as she hurried over they flew behind her.

Guess she doesn't shop at her own store.

"No mom. I was just escorting the dumb bitch." I turned my attention back to the smirking blonde. Without a second thought I raised a fist ready plunge it down into her good eye. As my knuckles brushed against her flesh I was suddenly pushing through empty air. I gasped as I stumbled forward and turned behind me to see the girl faking a yawn.

"Sorry babe. I only fight people on my power level."

"You're power level?" I asked scandalously.

"I'm ranked an 8 here. I'm guessing you'd be… Hmm.. A 5?"

She blinked and waited.

This Mila is growing on me. The girl's got spunk. The woman I can only guess was Ramona watched expressionless as once again I leapt up aiming for the blonde only to fall with a smack to the floor again as she disappeared in thin air.

I groaned as I felt a weight on my back pressing my face further into the floor.

"You don't give up." The coarse voice said above me before a hot breath fanned over my ear with the whisper,

"I like it." I inhaled sharply before spinning and pinning the other girl down onto the floor. My eyes only peeled wider as I was met with the floor once again but the distinct feeling of flesh still tickled the inside of my grip.

"Gotcha." I chuckled. One big gray eye appeared hovering over the still empty floor before like a ripple effect the rest of her began to appear.

"Okay… Maybe not a five." She giggled, the sound seeming strange as it poured out of her thin lips. "You wanna train with me later?" She asked as I still kept her pinned.

"Yay! Friends!" The older woman squealed and clapped behind us.

"Sure. I already know a cyclops might as well know two." I laughed as a frown covered her features.

"I'm not a cyclops." She growled. I recollected myself and pulled myself off of her so that I could stand in front of Ramona.

"I am here for clothes." I said forwardly before gesturing down at my attire.

"Oh dear! I was wondering why you were dressed so strangely!" She laughed before whisking her and her frilly get up over to a shelf as I could only stare wide-eyed at the woman who criticized _my_ outfit.

"She'll get you setup fine." Mila hummed behind me as she came to her feet.

"I'll be in the pit with Gabe and Cindy if you wanna come find us later." She fiddled nervously with her black eyepatch before giving a nodding and shuffling out of the store.

"The pit?" I repeated to the retreating figure who could no longer hear me due to the glass barrier.

"How about this?" I turned and was met with a whole mountain of clothes with legs peeking out from underneath.

* * *

"So… This is the pit?" I asked with a grin as I gazed down at the huge sandy area littered with teens and of course Mila who was busy squaring off with a boy with dreads and three blue glowing rings climbing up his right arm. Mila stopped abruptly and sent me a grin before holding up a hand to the boy in front of her who gave me a smile, his deep brown eyes twinkling.

"Yep. Come on down.. Meet Gabe." I cautiously made my way down the steep slope only stumbling a few times…. Okay more than a few times.

With flushed cheeks I quickly grabbed onto Mila's steadying arm which she quickly jerked away. I suppose I deserve that.

"Hey." Gabe said softly before reaching out a hand for me to shake, which I graciously took.

"This is Nadia. She's being trained to go work for Magneto." Mila introduced before placing a hand on her hip and gazing expectantly at me.

"Yep. That's me." I confirmed awkwardly.

"That's so cool!" A higher voice pitched in causing me to turn my head towards the sound. "Mila can't go for another year." The nails against a chalkboard girl squeaked. She had bright pink hair and a pinkish hue to her skin that petered all the way down to her neck and climbing over her limbs. I glanced questioningly at the blonde.

"Yeah. You have to at least be above the six range for two years before you're considered."

"So let me get this straight? I'm skipping all that?" I asked with the tiniest hint of haughtiness. Bow down bitches.

"Yeah… But only because you're doing the intensive training." At this my heart sank. "We don't need the mental aspect."

"Yeah. We already understand the mission." Gabe finished before swinging an arm over the pink doused girl.

"Oh. So y'all are like... full-fledged mission of this screwed up cult? You all want to willingly do the crazy man's bidding?" I couldn't help but ask getting suddenly worked up. What's wrong with these people?!

"Nadia. We understand self-preservation. It's us or them." Mila grumbled while holding her fists close to her side.

"It doesn't have to be! My mother's not a mutant and she's never seen me as anything less than an equal!" I shouted watching as they all flinched back in mild shock.

"That's rare."

"So what? The only solution is to kill any and all who oppose?" I demanded.

"There's no reason to get upset Nadia." Gabe said softly tightening his grip on Ms. Cotton Candy.

"I'm not upset!" I shouted wincing at my own volume. "I just don't understand."

* * *

I curled my legs onto the quilt and slowly let my mind draw a blank. I sighed deeply as I tried to clear all thoughts out.

 _Nadia?_

"Professor?"

 _Yes._

"I begin to train tomorrow."

 _Oh?_

"This is a weird ass place. On the surface it's all… happy peppy togetherness but these people… They all believe in Magneto. They all wanna please him! Ironically… The only person who doesn't seem completely taken with him is his son."

 _Magneto's always had a way of… persuasion._

"Apparently since they all so strongly believe in the cause I'm the one who has to undergo mental training. Basically brainwash if you ask me but according to carrot top that's a simple way of thinking about it."

 _Are there lots of mutants there? Mutants your age and younger?_

"Thinking of recruiting some mutants to the school?" I taunted.

 _It's not safe to have these children polluted at such a young age._

"I know." I tapered off.

 _Right now you will have to have some of our training. To counter whatever they have up their sleeve. Once we've figured out Magneto's plans and how best to stop them we will need to return to this camp to take whoever we can._

"Sure sure sure…"

 _Scott's going to help train you._

My legs left the mattress for a brief second.

 _I'm going to channel him through me as I also connect with your surroundings and learn more about the mutants around you._

"Oh are we starting now?"

 _I've got him right here now…But before I allow him to connect remember that I can hear any and all conversations between the two of you… Please that keep in mind._

"Oh don't worry professor… I'll keep it PG-13…"

 _Thank you Nadia._

I paused and subconsciously situated myself.

What the hell am I doing? He won't be able to see this form? Will he? Will he see this awful nightgown Ramona gave me convincing me it was a tad bit risqué.. Maybe for someone in the 1840's. I snorted.

 _Nadia?_ I jolted and squeezed my eyes tighter as I tried to pick out an image. Slowly a form flickered in and out of view. Scott sat in pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt in what looked like a cheap living room set on a Disney show. His hair was mussed and sticking in all directions like he had sunk his fingers into it too many times.

I looked down at myself and hoped the stupid nightgown wouldn't be there.

Shit.

With a sigh I approached and quickly sank into the armchair beside him. Much to his amusement and my embarrassment as I sat a loud hrmmphh sounded from the fabric of the chair.

 _Excuse you._

"Oh go to hell Scott." He feigned offense and then sat back down. A silence sank between us. A comfortable silence. Scott cleared his throat and pushed himself farther into the chair.

 _I'm glad you're okay._

A blush crept up my cheeks. Oh hell.

"So what's up first for the training?" I asked before also clearing my throat.

 _Well. In our past training I've noticed that when you go in and out of your… hypnotizing state you also lose your sense of vision._

I nodded and stared back up at me.

 _Well… With most manipulation based mutations… Like yours… Eye contact is a necessity… The goal here is to get you to the point where when you use your powers… others can't tell. That way if you're undergoing any mental breaches you can counter without anyone noticing or at least successfully block it out._

"Why is the switching colors not discrete enough for you?" I joked before leaning over and attempting to brush a teasing hand over his shoulder before he suddenly retreated. I pushed down the sting of rejection and looked away.

 _No. As pretty of a show it is it's much too obvious. What's nice about the professor and Jean's powers is for the most part you can't tell when they're being used on you._

At this I turned to him with my eyes narrowed.

"So I need to be more like Jean? Is that what you're saying?" He huffed and rested his weight on the armrest.

 _No Nadia. Stop skewing my words._

"Whatever."

 _Come on don't be like that.. We need to start training.. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted._

"Ready for bed?" I asked before peering down at his attire again.

 _Yep. I see you are too. Planning on waking up in a different century?_ He giggled before I could land a smack on his arm.

"Hey! Apparently this is how they dress here!"

 _No wonder they don't venture into society._

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

"You're such an ass." I snickered.

"Oh shut up. You like it!" He teased with a boyish smirk crossing his face. Silence quickly enveloped us as I couldn't help but grin back. A flush crept over his neck but the smile remained.

"I do." I said softly before leaning forward ever so slightly just for him to pull away.

 _Okay. Let's begin. Look at me and start. Remember try and keep it hidden._


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you even trying?"

"Of course I am!" I huffed out irritably. We had to be pushing hour two by now. My eyelids had long since begun to droop and my patience had already run thin.

Scott was no better. The indigo bags under his eyes sunk deeper as the minutes passed. Suprisingly he was able to keep a soft smile half plastered on his face.

"We're both tired Nadia, but just try and focus a little harder." He sighed fingers curling around his knees. His pajama bottoms bunched, the action drawing my attention.

He looked so cute with his messy hair and sleepy features. I just want to reach out and-

"Nadia?"

"Hmm?" I asked my eyes darting back to his face.

"You seem distracted." He reclined and sighed, his chest falling slowly.

"I'm not." I lied through my teeth before clenching my eyes shut and trying to gather my focus again.

"If you want we can take a break." I peeled an eye open and took in his relaxed position. He was tired enough I should really speed this up. Even though I was distracted I could also tell his focus was elsewhere.

"No. It's okay. Let's try again."

He hummed in agreement as I closed my eye again. The chair squeaked from across the small space.

I let the darkness soak into my eyes and the quiet in our illusion lead me to focus my mind. A pinpoint of line shined in the distance. It was small, barely twinkling but I raced towards it. It flickered once or twice before fading into the background.

 _Nadia_.

I heard a voice call out in the distance as I gazed around my surroundings. My mind was trapping me as I searched for the control. My breath escaped me as I reached tendrils out to every deep spot in my brain trying desperately to gain a foothold on something.

It was unnerving as my surroundings began to flash with color. It felt like a strobe light was being shone in eyes, bathing everything in red. Hoards of people appeared all rushed about knocking their shoulders against mine as I desperately searched for the needle in the haystack. Who knew control could be this difficult. I've never tried to rein in my powers. I've always let them take the lead, guiding me in almost every situation. As I tried to see over the mass of people I suddenly felt hands everywhere. On my eyes, around my neck, over my mouth. I continued searching even as I felt myself being pushed down, sinking into the space around me.

Shit.

 _Nadia!_ The voice sounded more urgent so with one last search I creaked my eyes open and inhaled sharply. Scott was a hairs breadth away. His palms rested on my cheeks as he kneeled in front of me.

"Scott?" I whispered, my eyes flickering to his pink lips before glancing back up into the crimson visor.

With a tentative touch I reached out and placed my fingers on the nape of his neck, feeling against my inner elbow as his pulse sped up ever so slightly.

Warmth brushed over my entire face as Scott's breathing became harsher.

"I thought you stopped breathing for a second." He whispered before moving closer, his lips barely hovering over mine.

His thumb stroked my cheek as my fingers reached up to lightly tug on his silky hair. I pulled him closer so we were nearly chest to chest, his body heat immediately seeping through his thin t-shirt.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"You scared me."

"I-"

"You keep scaring me." He murmured before resting his forehead against mine.

I like sleepy Scott I think.

Even though I wanted to sink further into him I inhaled deeply and said,

"Scott, are you feeling okay? Is everything alright?" He kept his forehead against mine and only seemed to slink closer.

"No." He murmured with a weak smile. I stretched my fingers to his face to lightly brush away some of the stray hairs.

"What's wrong?"

He kept silent, nudging his face towards his mine so that his nose could rub against mine. I couldn't but help but close my eyes and breathe him in as I allowed my fingers to lightly comb through his hair.

"Scott?" I tried again.

"I don't know. I just- I'm just- I'm just tired. And… And I feel alone. I've felt alone lately... Jean's distant." I tensed at the mention of her name, "The professor has been closing himself off more…" He sighed deeply. "You're gone." My lips twitched up ever so slightly.

"I'm here now." I reassured only for him to lightly shake his head, his hair tickling the sides of my face.

"No you're not."

I sighed at the technicality. Sure, I wasn't technically there, and we weren't technically embracing but for now I was willing to throw technicalities to the wind.

"Where is Jean now?" I asked softly, slowing my fingers as I waited to see if I'd crossed a line.

"I don't know. Somewhere off with Logan… They've been doing a lot of missions lately.. I think I hate him, Nadia." I snorted at his sincerity.

"He's not that bad." I smiled. His head lifted and his lips pursed.

"I hate him."

I gave a resigned sigh before bracing myself, "Well.. As much as I don't like Jean… I don't think you have anything to be worried about." My chest tightened as I slowly began to withdraw, pulling my arms from where they lay rested around him. "She loves you. And what isn't there to love? You're a catch!" I winked as a blush rose in his cheeks and soft smile graced his face.

The moment my arms began to retreat completely he suddenly tightened his grip on me and tugged me closer.

"You are too. You're a catch." He whispered.

"I have yet to be caught." I smiled.

"You will be one day." He promised before moving his head so it could rest on my shoulder, his breath lightly dusting the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Maybe." I hummed and closed my eyes again bringing my arms to wrap around his shoulders.

My eyelids flew open as soft lips suddenly rested against my pulse leaving the barest of kisses there. For a second I thought I imagined it as cold air suddenly replaced the hot breath. I watched, blood rushing to my face, as he unwound himself and kept his head down.

"Stay safe Nadia. The professor is calling me back."

"Scott I-"

"Tomorrow night. We'll meet then." I nodded still trying to reduce the blush seemingly painted onto my skin.

I kept my mouth shut as he slowly rose up and turned.

"I'm serious Nadia. Nothing crazy. Be safe." With one last look over his shoulder he disappeared. I sat for a moment in the arm chair staring at the empty one across from me as suddenly that began to fade too. The walls melted into the floor, the furniture sinking as I could still only sit there, breath coming out in quick pants.

* * *

I woke up with a shiver, my hands coming to rake through my hair as I gazed around. My blanked lay in a messy heap on the floor. No wonder my toes feel like they're going to fall off.

I barely got any sleep last night, my mind keep flickering back to my time with Scott. Even though it was all in our heads it couldn't have felt more real. My hand kept lightly resting on the spot where he kissed me, immediately filling my stomach with butterflies and stretching my lips into a smile.

I wiped the crust that had built up overnight from my eyes and pulled myself up out of bed. I winced as my feet made contact with the cold wood floor. My eyes glanced over to the window to see the field and houses still littered in snow. I curled my arms into myself before looking over at the new pile of clothes. Well, I suppose training starts today.

After a struggle with the highwater pants that would only reach the top of my shins I stumbled outside still slightly out of breath from my brief wrestle with what could only be described as a half sweater half scarf. I looked like a popsicle stick wrapped messily in toilet paper. Make that used toilet paper. Both garments were a ghastly color that only succeeded in making me appear more washed out than I normally do.

"Nadia." I looked over to see Harry marching towards me, a determined expression on his face. "You begin today." He called out, his voice almost as sharp as the biting wind.

"With you?" I asked before adjusting my shirt. He reached me and crossed his arms.

"No. You'll be starting with Will." At this I inwardly took a huge sigh of relief. Will didn't seem so bad. Well at least what I've seen of him so far. Actually so far I don't really have much to go on but.. but gee how bad can he be? He's only the product of an evil mastermind.

"He's waiting for you in Building A" Harry said before cocking his head and eying my outfit,

"Well you certainly have… your own style." I grumbled unintelligibly before shouldering past him.

Ass hole.

The snow crept past my exposed ankles, but I only continued to walk and ignore the searching stare behind me.

I really need to go over and thank Ramona for dressing me up like an overgrown Rugrat! Instead of walking a tasteful Lands End runway I'm crawling down a multi-patterned carpet in an early 2000s Disney sitcom.

I approached what I could only guess was Building A. I wasn't sure but the large A painted on the building tipped me off. Very subtle cult camp planners.

I gathered my wits before pushing through the dark oak door and into the comforting warmth of the room. It was dark save for the roaring fire in the hearth casting an orange glow on all the furniture and the silhouette standing stiffly by a large portrait of someone very familiar.

"Close the door behind you." I obeyed but didn't turn my head from Will.

"Nadia please come and sit over here." He sounded different. His voice was stilted. All earlier warmth was gone.

With shaky steps I approached the large sofa draped in bulky quilts. I kept my eyes on him as I sat my arms finding purchase under my legs.

"So this is train-"

"Nadia. We're going to start with simple things today. I only assist with the basic mental training."

I gulped down my last words. I had yet to see Will's face as he kept it obscured by the deep shadow slanted across his half of the room.

"Simple things?" I asked cautiously.

"Simple commands. Compliance. Your physical training will also be merged.. You will see." I took a deep breath and thought of my session last night. I hadn't made any progress but I'm sure with a little more practice I might be able to have it down before any advanced mental training starts. The whole thing gives me the creeps.

"Your first rule is you will not talk." My eyes widened as he stepped forward and his eyes lit up a deep red. What the hell.

"Will?"

"You have disobeyed." He said calmly, his hand slowly raising. As his palm lifted my body began to tense. My hands clenched, my jaw gritted together and my knees locked.

"For today you will do all that I say. You will do what I tell you to or you will be forced to." A small whine escaped my lips as my body began to stand, arms locking by my sides and knees spread.

When my neck began to bend I tried to fight it. Son of a bitch wants me to bow. Whoever this is this isn't the Will I met a few days ago.

With a sharp stabbing push my head dropped, my chin resting against my collar bone.

"Good. Now for your training you are going to run four laps around the camp. I'll be watching. No stopping. No breaks. You disobey and I'll have you marching all night." I wanted to protest but his hold on my jaw made it impossible.

"I don't care how long it takes. Once you have finished I want you to go to the pit and spar with the others."

I wanted to scream.

He's joking right?

I'm good at basketball but running has never been my forte. I wasn't a point guard! The last time I ran the mile I had cotton mouth for a solid day.

I exhaled as my joints began to relax and my ability to move my head was given back to me. Will gave me a sheepish look before saying softly,

"Listen… Nadia I'm sorry. But.. he's my father. This is my job."

"That doesn't mean you have to-" I began before my knees gave out and I collapsed to the floor with a sharp shriek.

"No talking. At least until your finished with your laps. The point of this is that so when you return to my father you'll be… programmed correctly… No more working for your own agenda."

As the throbbing in my legs died down I continued to keep my head down. I couldn't look at him.

"Begin. "I didn't hesitate before standing up and jogging rapidly out of the door leaving the comforting warmth behind me but also my new enemy.

"Running." He called after me. I sighed before stepping up the pace.

I'm not out of shape… But I'm not exactly in it either. I tried to take my mind off the frigid air slicing into my lungs by remembering last night with Scott.

My stomach fluttered and a sigh escaped my parted lips. I'm already looking forward to tonight's meeting. I should take a shower beforehand so I don't look a mess.

Standing up for Jean was not something I expected to be doing in that conversation but seeing Scott so vulnerable really triggered something in me. Someone who loves with their whole heart doesn't deserve to have it thrown back in their face instead of reciprocated. Jean can't throw that away.

What's right in front of her is… is more than what most could ever want.

Mom used to say that about my Dad. She'd say that she threw it away. After the divorce he died and she never quite got over it. I didn't know him well. But that was one regret that lingered in our house for years. His favorite chair a memory of what she'd lost.

I sighed and began to finish my first lap.

I really wish I could talk to Mira about now. She wouldn't know what to do but at least she'd make me feel better about not knowing. I remember in tenth grade we both cheated on a math test, her shooting me the answers through hand signals we created. It's not as if she knew the answers but we were both resigned to fail together or succeed together.

I caught sight of Mila sparring with Gabe in the pit.

Everything here seems to be stuck in some deep fog. In the same way Xavier's school is shrouded in light this place is covered in a thick mist. People see what they want here and at the school people try to only see the optimism. Both are dangerous I suppose but one decidedly more.

Second lap done.

I need to call Rogue. I know the professor said not to use my phone if necessary but I was starting to miss that little southern drawl in my ear. At least she'd know more about this whole Scott Jean situation.

Now I'm not a gossip.

Well that's not true.

I love spilling tea and I love to hear the tea spilled. Of course.. were I to hypothetically hear more about this situation it would in essence give me a better hold of how to advise Scott or comfort him. I felt giddy at the idea.

Not of Scott being upset.

But being able to be there for him. He's been there for me countless occasions... and I'd be lying if I said It didn't feel wonderful to have his arms wrapped around me.

Third lap done.

The blood suddenly drained from my face as I remembered the professors warning.

Had he seen us?

Well duh he's in our head but was he turning a blind eye as he searched the area… but shoot he called for Scott right after it happened.

The old bag must've seen us… I hope he didn't give Scott a hard time.

Oh God if he saw… Then Jean could find out.. A deep shiver moved through me.

Jean scares me. She's powerful. Too powerful.

I see why he likes her. She's beautiful, smart, and ridiculously powerful. The whole package.

Across the way I was able to see Gabe and Mila still sparring, her fading in and out of sight and his glowing rings unwrapping from his arms like lassos.

I slowed down as I neared them, both of their heads turning to greet me. Although I hadn't left on a particularly good note yesterday they still flashed me friendly smiles, teeth glittering both prettily and dangerously in the sunlight reflecting off the snow.

"I'm to train with you both." Mila raised an eyebrow before glancing at Gabe who only gazed questioningly back.

"I'm serious." I laughed. "Will," I shuddered. "Told me to."

"Prepare to get your ass kicked!" Mila sung out before disappearing. I furrowed my brows but gasped as a fist knocked into the bottom of chin leaving my head to helplessly fly backwards disorienting my entire body.

As I regained my balance with a stumble two glowing blue tendrils of light swung out and wrapped around my legs sending a searing heat through my blood.

"Shit!" I screamed before collapsing to the ground.

"Geez guys! One at a time." I growled out while catching my breath.

"Is that what Will said?" Mila asked with a smirk.

"Not explicitly but-" My eyelids flew open as suddenly the blue ring had wrapped itself around my neck, it's power weak but still stinging the tender flesh.

"Then you'll practice with both of us." Gabe smiled before sending a shock through that left me reeling.

"You'll get better this way!" Mila said with a laugh before fading out of sight again.

* * *

The training lasted until dark. The Sun had long since disappeared and I was left cradling a swollen cheek and sporting a black eye as I sat on a damp log and took small bites of a taco I'd gotten from the cafeteria. Gabe and Mila had gone to hang out somewhere. They'd invited me but the burns on my leg protested.

All I really wanted was some dinner and a good sleep but much to my dismay and excitement I still had training tonight.

The snow felt good against my seared legs but still left my teeth chattering noiselessly as I took another tiny bite of the soggy taco that had long since gone cold. With a sigh I finished the sloppy remains and limped off to my cabin.

My cabin wasn't too far away thank goodness but enough where I was slightly winded when I finally crashed through the door and flopped onto the bed.

Guess no shower for me. The grease in my hair said otherwise but I knew getting these burns wet would hurt like a bitch.

 _Nadia?_

Shit. Yes?

 _Are you ready to begin?_

I guess.

 _Any updates?_

Their training has begun… It's long and it's difficult.

 _Stay strong. We're working out a way to infiltrate the camp and get as many as we can out without sparking the attention of Magneto._

Okay.

 _Scott's here. I'll put him on._ I lifted my head up off of the bed and pulled myself into a sitting position.

Here goes nothing.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes letting the professor reach into my mind and construct his sitting room and place Scott inside.

The view sharpened and before I knew it a pajama clad Scott once again sat before me. I gazed down at myself.

Of course. Nothing's changed. The burns were still there and the disgusting outfit was too. Nervously I stepped into the light and sat on the chair in front of him.

"Nadia?" I gazed up at him and gave him a smile.

"Guess you didn't take what I said to heart did you?" He sighed before reaching out a hand and then quickly pulling it back.

"I tried. Honest. They have me sparring some pretty powerful mutants."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"It's not your fault." He hummed before sitting up straighter and propping up his elbow on the arm rest.

"Jean.. She left again today with Logan." A frown formed on my face. Seeing his sullen expression tugged at my heart strings.

"Scott don't read too much-"

"I won't.. I just… Maybe we need to talk." At this my chest suddenly felt lighter.

"Yes! Yes. That's a good idea… Talk." He nodded before gazing off. A small silent moment passed over us before he shook himself out of his stupor and shot me a small smile.

"Enough about me. Let's get started shall we?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Yes!" He said with a laugh.

"I'm doing it?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"You are in one eye.. The other one looks like it was splattered with paint."

I sighed. "Well then I guess I'm not doing it then am I?" I buried my face in my hands.

"Hey! It's progress.. It's only our third meeting."

Training had progressed. I was sparring more and running more… and speaking less.. Much to my dismay. As Will's training for me had proceeded so had Scott's. My sleep time became fewer and farther in between with each passing day, and each night I was left with more bruises splattered across my arms and legs from Mila and Gabe's training.

The only bright spots of the day had been when we had finally finished and Mila invited me over to her mother's store. We spent the afternoon making up fake personalities for every new person who walked through the door and set off the bell. Granted, Mila already knew practically everyone in the entire camp so her guesses were usually pretty spot on if not exact. She wasn't so bad. A little rough around the edges but sweet on the inside.

The only time for some semi-relaxation was when I met with Scott. Always clad in his baggy pj's and disappointingly more news on Jean. He talks so much more with me than he used to… but usually it's only about his relationship with Jean. Our first session had only succeeded in opening a doorway to a new level of intimacy in our relationship. One where I had become a marriage counselor to a man obsessed with a wife losing interest. Of course they weren't married but sometimes the way Scott spoke of her gave off the impression.

Every time I seemed to make the least bit progress he called for a break and shared the latest news on Jean's distant actions and evasive tendencies. I'd become his reassurance. My job was just to sit, listen, and comfort. I know I should feel used… but I don't. His presence, be it forced, has given me some semblance of normalcy since training in this camp began.

He hadn't physically came near me since the first night but he did have a habit of reaching out with his fingers only to retract immediately. Usually when he was becoming passionate about his distrust of Logan or his defense of Jean's honor. Every once in a while he'd bring up when he first met her and sometimes before that.

I got a glimpse of teenage Scott and elementary school Scott who one time removed his visor to get a better look at an ice cream selection only to burn a hole in the floor. I heard about the Scott that asked his first date to prom by driving by her in his car blaring Just What I Needed.

He told me about his first pet, a turtle named Jerry that ran away. An unlikely story he realized when he was about twelve and received another turtle for Christmas and timed it's three day trek through the kitchen.

When he spoke of himself in the past a small little light seemed to go off. His eyes would sparkle and his lips would turn up in the barest there of smiles.

He'd talk for hours and it was comforting. I'd managed to manipulate my appearance just yesterday so that the lecturing of staying safe would be kept at a minimum. When he wasn't worried about Jean or me the way he could let loose and speak freely was beautiful.

Scott talked a lot with his hands I've realized. He's an animated person… but most of the time it's hidden under a mask.

When he spoke I sometimes got a little lost.

Like right now. He'd gone on a tangent about how Jean left last night to go God knows where to do God knows what and all I could do was focus on the light dusting of freckles under his eyes. So easy to overlook but when they caught the light you could really see them.

Again his hands were raised in the air ready to project any thoughts that would need visual assistance.

"You know… She was talking about you earlier today." I snapped out of it at this.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She said that she'd been watching you while you were at the school and she thought you were progressing smoothly for someone completely ripped from their life." I blushed at the unlikely comment.

"That's a little dramatic. I wasn't _ripped_." I said softly.

"You were. You had to leave your mom… your friends."

"Friend." I corrected with a laugh. "Not many people in my town liked me." I said catching his frown before looking away.

"I don't believe that."

"My mutation freaked out a lot of people. Believe it or not many thought I was a Satan spawn." I chuckled. "I was a little out of control. I used it whenever I wanted… and I didn't care who saw me."

"The kids my mom babysat idolized me and I'd be lying if I said It didn't inflate my ego." I continued, my fingers knotting together.

"I didn't want this… At first." I whispered.

"What did you want?" He asked.

"I had high hopes.. Going to college… playing basketball. I wasn't born with stilts for legs for nothing." I laughed.

"You still can do that."

"No I can't. This.. This here is more important." I said finally meeting his eyes.

"What you want is important. I didn't originally want this either but that doesn't mean when all of this is over we can't pursue our dreams." He said confidently.

"When it's all over?"

"If it ends." He clarified with a sigh.

"What did you want to do?" I asked changing our procession to a lighter topic.

"Still kind of figuring that out… I love teaching. But… I feel like there's still something else out there… But that doesn't really matter now. I'm getting older… Jean wants to start settling down I'm sure. I need a steady income for when we start a family of our own."

My jaw clenched slightly before I relaxed just enough to ask, "Are you sure that's what she wants?" I searched his eyes for any sign of doubt but instead only found disappointment as his shoulders sunk.

"No. But it's what I want.."

"With her? Only her?" I asked softly. His lips pursed before he reclined ever so slightly against his chair.

"I don't know. I'm not sure anymore.. But I want a family in the future and I guess I always pictured it'd be with her."

"Hmm." I hummed. "Scott. I think you should tell Jean… Let her know you're all in… Ask if she is." I replied with a sad smile. "I don't want you to get hurt." At this his eyes lifted and gazed into mine.

"You seem different Nadia… I don't know what is…"

"I've toned down the sarcasm a smidge. Don't get used to it." I chuckled dryly before mimicking his stance.

Suddenly his gaze turned more concerned. His eyes began to rake over me, narrowing ever so slightly.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked, tone sharpening.

"Seriously? I'm nice for a brief second and you think something's wrong?" I laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine. Tired? Sure. But still fine." I confirmed before glancing down to make sure the nasty burn I'd received earlier today on my knee wasn't visible.

Good.

A comfortable silence washed over us before his voice broke through,

"I'm glad I met you Nadia. You're a good friend."

Friend.

* * *

That word haunted me all night.

Friend.

What the hell am I doing? Sticking up for an obviously shady Jean putting my own feelings on hold? What is this?

I'd settled.

I'd settled for the content feeling that was sitting in the same room with Scott. I'm such an idiot.

"Nadia. You're going to patrol the camp tonight. Stay awake make sure nobody gets in or out." Will ordered breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Knew this was prison." I muttered before feeling my lips shut on their own. I shot the man in front of me an ugly glare before glancing out of the nearby window.

"You will sleep tomorrow morning. For now I want you to keep training with Mila and Gabe. Your orders regarding them is to fight your hardest. Your lack of progress with them has been reported to Harry.

Reported to Harry?

What did Harry have to do with this?

"If you fail to progress within the next week measures will have to be taken."

Ominous.

I rolled my eyes and stood. I gave Will a deep bow. Against my will I might add, my spine nearly cracking under the pressure the invisible hand seemed to exert on me.

"Remember your orders."

I nodded and continue out immediately searching for the pit. The ice still clung to the ground wracking me with shivers. Mila had tried to get me a hat so at least I'd have a better chance at not getting sick especially since I was clad in what had to be children's clothes. The hat I ended up receiving was one of those fan hats you get at a football game, the ridiculous mohawk attached to the fabric in the Green Bay Packers colors.

Sure I love football but I never felt it should quite be a driving force in my fashion choices.

Mila and Gabe came to view… and so did the pink girl from the first day. I cautiously made my way closer prepared for a surprise attack like the one that they had both enjoyed tormenting me with yesterday.

Mila turned the second I came within a foot of her and laughed as I nervously flinched back when she swiveled her head.

"Geez Nadia!"

"What? I can't trust y'all!" I laughed nervously before warily looking at the girl I still hadn't learned the name of. Sensing my confusion she gave a giggle and waved,

"I'm Cindy." I nodded before turning my attention back to Mila.

"So what are we working on today? Well considering you can't handle the two of us." She motioned to Gabe who gave a smirk, "We thought you could try going up against Cindy." I lifted an eyebrow and glanced at the flustered giggling girl before me.

"Sure." I said confidently. "What's your mutation?" I asked before propping up my fists and widening my stance. Without a word she winked and stepped closer, a slight bounce in her step. She wore a baby blue dress that reached her knees and a bow in her hair. She couldn't be older than fifteen. She seemed to be putting on the attitude of a child but the way she reflexively fell into a fighting position told me differently.

She was clearly experienced.

"Go." Mila commanded from my left. I kept my eyes on Cindy but immediately broke out in a fit of coughs when the younger girl clapped her hands together and a pink haze broke through her palms and swam over me lazily.

She straightened up and gave me a smile as I dropped to my knees and suddenly felt a light fluttering in my gut. The hell?

I started to laugh. Tears leaked from my eyes and I couldn't stop as I fell and let the chuckles break free from my parted lips. The tickle in my throat only grew stronger the more I tried to stop.

"Stop!" I screeched before breaking into another fit of giggles. Mila, Gabe, and Cindy only looked amused as I rolled around the pit laughing.

I started to panic a little when my breath started coming out in quick pants and my muscles began to clench and cramp.

"I'm serious!" I gasped out as wetness began to stream down my cheeks and rivulets.

"I'm sorry Natalie but-"

"Nadia." Mila quickly cut in as if pronunciation of my name was the top priority.

"What?"

"Her name. It's Nadia. Not Natalie."

"Oh okay. Sorry Nadia." Cindy crouched and gave me a smile. "It'll exit your system soon. I can't speed it up any." Cindy climbed to her feet and reached over for Gabe, smiling when he graciously gave her his arm.

For Pete's sake.

The three of them wandered over to an empty wooden picnic table and fell into easy conversation as my tears turned to ones of pain as I continuously laughed.

I can see it now:

 _Nadia:_

 _A semi-interesting girl who died too young. She was killed by laughter. Forced laughter. She will be deeply missed by maybe three people. She wasn't liked much. Rest in peace._

Actually that doesn't sound too terrible.

* * *

After another five minutes of rib crushing laughter it finally stopped. Needless to say I felt little to no guilt when I jumped Cindy from behind delivering a hard smack to the back of her neck.

"Don't freaking do that again or I'll make sure you'll never be able to shoot unicorn farts from your hands ever again." I growled out trying my best to look menacing. Cindy rubbed her neck before giving me a smile.

"Was that a threat?" She smirked.

"What are you a deaf?" I said irritably my patience running thin.

"You're easy to rile up. No wonder you like sparring with her. It's funny." She giggled. The fact that she was talking about me right in front of me set me off and with a low rumbling at the base of my throat I let my eyes take control.

"Shit! Nadia!" I ignored everything besides the patterns forming in front of me.

"Someone get Harry!" I heard someone call out before I started to have my way. Mess with me and they'll get a taste of their own medicine.

"Cindy. Are you listening?" I said monotonously only continuing when I heard a faint 'yes'.

"Every fifteen minutes I want you to use your mut-"

Then it all went black.

Shit. Just when I was finally getting some much deserved revenge.

* * *

I woke to a blinding white light. I tried to close my eyes but realized I had no control over my eyelids… or any part of my body for that matter. I gazed around trying to identify someone or something.

"Nadia." A deep wispy voice called drowning over me. It was like a warm soft blanket coming up to wrap around my head. What's happening?

As much as I tried to gain some kind of bearing on my surroundings I could only focus on the relaxation pooling in my muscles and overcoming my senses.

Is this what being high is like? I inwardly laughed.

"Nadia. You have used your mutation maliciously against a member of our community. For that you will be punished."

Punished. Was that Will? Harry? The voice was muffled as it poured into my ears. I tried again to look around but was once again successful. Where am I? What is this?

I didn't have to worry about that because suddenly all of the lights cut off and a soft voice began to whisper. I sighed and let the words wash over me as the voice sang. It was a woman's voice, deep and thick. I could feel water. Water was rushing around me, through me, everywhere.

It lasted for minutes? Hours? Days? I couldn't tell.

 _We are the good_

I think that's what she or it said. I really couldn't tell but all I knew was that they were right. They weren't lying. Of course they were good. Harry is good.

Will is good.

Everyone here is good.

They only want to help me improve.

 _Magneto is good_.

Okay that didn't sound right. I briefly jolted before immediately images of him began to fill my mind. Smiling. Balancing a little Will on his knee.

Well maybe he's not bad…

Was this punishment? It felt more like pleasure. Every time I confirmed the voice's statements a wonderful rush flowed through my body.

I tried to grab hold of my mutation only to have it held out of reach by some invisible force.

 _You cannot use your mutation anymore. Not unless you are permitted to._ They sang again.

Well sure that makes sense. I can't hurt anyone again. I can't hurt a good person because that would make me bad. Wouldn't it?

It all makes sense now.

* * *

I kept a steady pace as I marched through the woods. I need to protect my people. This is my family now. I must keep them safe. This has been the farthest I've been away from camp in the last week and gosh was it exhilarating.

The trees stood around me, protective poles against the harsh winds. The forest was still. The snow kept the birds quiet and the heavy branches from rustling. The only sound was that of my feet crunching into the softly packed snow.

My breath came out in puffs in front of me illuminated by the glowing moon above. The sky was a deep navy and without a cloud in sight.

It was peaceful. This is right.

This is where I'm supposed to be.

I felt a slight tugging sensation in my head.

 _Nadia._

Oh right the professor. Suddenly the voice came to me again. I remembered the song.

The professor is not good. I frowned. Well that can't be right… If the professor is bad wouldn't that mean Scott is too?

 _Nadia?_

I was not told I couldn't speak to them.

"Professor." I huffed out already perturbed by his presence in my head.

 _Nadia? You sound different._

"I am not different." I replied harshly before landing with a soft crunch in the snow at the base of a rather thick oak tree.

 _OK… Well Scott is here… You two will continue your training._

I hummed in response and rapidly cleared my head eager to see Scott. I hope he won't talk about Jean again.

If he did… That'd be okay too. I just want to hear his voice.

My surroundings began to fade out into a distant hum and before I knew it I was once again in the arm chair in front of Scott. As the image sharpened a goofy grin covered my face.

Gah he 's beautiful. I sighed deeply before slinking back into the chair.

"Nadia?" I gave a delirious smile before nodding.

"Professor?" At the mention of his name I instantly stiffened.

"No Scott!" I scolded. "Stop! You can't! He's bad!" I whispered urgently before falling back into the chair. What an idiot. He was gonna blow our cover.

"He can't know we know." I growled out before curling back up in the chair.

Why are his eyes scrunching up like that? That is **not** attractive. I squealed when suddenly two large warm hands clasped onto my ears and tugged my chin up.

"Nadia. Use your mutation. Now." His deep voice washed over me even through the warm fingers tightly grasping my ears.

I gulped and quickly sputtered out, "I am not permitted to use my mutation without the express permission of-"

"Shit. Professor!" He called out abruptly before searching my eyes.

Is something wrong? Why has everyone acted so damn strange today.

When a familiar older man appeared behind Scott's armchair I immediately jumped to my feet and placed myself between the two.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded placing my palm against Scott's chest so I could maneuver him away from the threat. The professor only raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are in my head if I do recall." Without a second thought I pushed Scott away and crowded the confident older man in front of me.

"Magneto should've gotten rid of you when he had the chance," I growled through gritted teeth. "You've only succeeded in making us more dependent on the wills of petty non-mutants!"

"Nadia." He said abruptly. And suddenly it all stopped. My limbs grew heavy and I could only watch as he came closer, growing taller and taller. His face farther away. I gazed down to find myself on the floor. His lips were moving but all I could make out was the way his eyebrows furrowed as he reached out with wrinkled hand sand lightly placed his fingers on both of my temples.

Scott suddenly slipped into the image. He crouched down beside me also trying to say something. My skin crawled. I felt thousands of spiders running up and down my limbs. I'm not safe. I need to use my mutation.

I tried to pull it out. I clenched my eyes and tightened my fists. My instinct was screaming at me. It was also calling me a dumb bitch but frankly I found that offensive and a little over the top. My instinct needed to get ahold of its attitude.

I reopened my eyes and looked back at the professor who was still staring intently at me. My hand slipped upwards towards my face and brushed over my lips only to find them moving on their own. Was I talking? What am I saying?

Like hearing is regained after being submerged in a swimming pool the screaming and shouting grew louder and louder in my head.

"Nadia! Get ahold of yourself! Please!"

"Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad." My eyes widened as I recognized my own voice.

Then it stopped. All of it.

I was about to breathe out a sigh of relief but stopped when a sudden ripping feeling tore through me. It was unbearable. My mouth opened but no sound escaped me. The professor had taken his fingers off my head and I now stared up at Scott. My jaw still open. My eyes dropped to the floor as a cough wracked through me.

Thick crimson stared up at me. My trembling fingers rose to brush across my lips. When they pulled away blood dripped from the tip of the pad of my index to the base of my finger.

My lips started to shake weakly.

"Nadia?" A hushed whisper echoed through the small enclosed space. A lump began to expand in my throat and before I could help it, a whine slipped through my mouth.

Within seconds two strong arms wrapped around me tugging me into a warm sturdy chest. I don't know exactly what happened but one second the walls were up and the next they had completely crumpled.

Sobs ripped through my lungs and tears ran down my cheeks. I wanted to stop so bad.. The choked cries started to come out in quick bursts but when Scott whispered,

"Shhh.. Just breathe. It's okay." They turned into embarrassing hiccups. I guess my nose decided to join in on the fun because I had to rapidly bring up my bloody hand to wipe away the dripping mucus so it wouldn't land on Scott's shoulder.

The last twenty four hours all hit me like a punch to the gut. The loss of control. All of it. It terrified me. It was so easy for it to happen. I had so quickly became a tool and I hadn't even realized it. I couldn't even stop it.

I eyed the small puddle of blood on the floor behind Scott and trailed my eyes up to meet the Professor's concerned ones.

"You put up quite a fight." He muttered with a smile.

"That wasn't me." I rasped before closing my eyes and letting Scott hug me tighter. "That wasn't me." I repeated a hint of unmasked desperation in my voice.

"I know." The professor said propping up a hand on his bent knee. "I should've realized something was wrong immediately. I've… been a little distracted lately. That's no excuse but I'm sorry Nadia."

"It's okay." I whispered holding back the slight whine when Scott began to pull away. He turned and stood before facing the professor.

"We need to push up our plans. She can't stay here anymore."

"Nadia… This all seems a little- sudden. What… What made them skip all regular procedures and go ahead and do a mental wash."

"Regular procedure?" Scott asked softly.

"I've been listening in… But my exploration got a little cut short." The professor finished motioning towards me. "But Nadia. What's changed?" He asked this hesitantly almost as if he thought I would be defensive of my answer.

Without even thinking I regurgitated the words spoken so coldly to me earlier, "I have used my mutation maliciously against a member of my community. For that I must be punished." I bit my tongue afterwards wincing at the feeling of more liquid metal flowing down my tongue. Scott's lips pursed as he gazed back at the professor who was still sitting and watching me.

"They've had me sparring these other people. They're good- really good… But when we spar they use their mutations but I'm not allowed to use mine-" I tapered off.

"That's ridiculous! How can you defend yourself?" Scott demanded.

With a humorless laugh I let the veil drop. The curtain I'd kept hung over myself to shield them from all of the bruises and cuts sunk to the ground.

"I can't." I said slightly embarrassed as both of them gazed me up and down.

"Jesus." Scott muttered before turning to the professor.

"If we can't go in now can't we at least get her out? This whole thing has gone on long enough! She's new to all of this and we just sent her out into the lion's den!" His voice growing louder which only began to fuel the sparks of irritation sitting in my chest.

"I can take care of myself!" I growled out, ignoring the blood that also shot out and ran down my chin.

"Obviously." He sarcastically remarked before standing.

Dick.

"I got here didn't I?! I'm still alive! I'm not some weak little girl you need to take care of!"

"You're not weak!" He shouted back before sighing. "I know you're not weak. But you need someone looking out for you considering everyone else thinks its fine to just have you out here slowly wasting away!"

I shot Scott a nasty look before looking back at the silent professor.

"I can handle this! It's only a little while longer! I can hold out!" I defended myself.

Who the hell do they think they are? A few scratches aren't going to stop me from completing this damn mission.

"No! No. You're coming back now! No exceptions!" Scott said putting on his teacher voice before turning to me and having the nerve to raise his finger. His hair had flopped even more over his forehead as he stood their breathing heavily, white t-shirt straining against his chest.

Shit. Stupid hot bastard. Keep it cool!

"No! You don't get to make that decision!"

"Yes I do! I care about you and this is for your wellbeing!" He shouted back, veins extruding from his neck. With clenched eyes I shouted,

"I'm not Jean!" I was met with silence. Cautiously I cracked open an eyelid and watched Scott defeatedly drop his hand and shoulders visibly slump forward.

"We aren't dating… This isn't a decision _we_ need to make. It's one I have to." He lowered his head as if I'd struck him.

I gulped and turned my attention to a surprisingly unsurprised Xavier.

"I want to finish the mission. I also want to continue training but I understand if Scott doesn't want to cont-"

"No. No. I want to." Scott interrupted, his lips still tilted downward.

"You don't have to." I spoke softly.

"Nadia.. I do care about you… We're friends.. I want to help."

I swallowed and averted my eyes.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Perfect!" Baldy said peppily before clapping his hands together. "Nadia will stay out of trouble at the camp, continue her training with Scott, and we will continue with our plan!"

I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

My outburst had left me a little embarrassed.. I shouldn't've gotten so worked up. But Scott shouldn't have acted like he had some sort of claim over me. Sure we'd grown closer of the last few months but that divide was still there. He had someone.

He had someone that would always keep that divide up between us.

"Hey.. Professor. Can I have a moment alone with Nadia?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Of course." The professor said softly before wishing me luck and poofing out of existence… Or at least this existence.

I kept my eyes down even as a heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

"Nadia. I'm sorry."

I nodded and turned further away from him.

"Nadia. You're not weak… You're not.." The floor creaked as he sank to the floor beside me his thigh brushing against mine.

"You're one of the strongest people I know."

I turned and finally gazed at him. Worry lines creased his forehead and his shoulder kept twitching.

"Scott.. I-" I stopped and swallowed. What did I want to say? That I like him.. That we couldn't just be friends? That hot damn he looks good in that t-shirt?

Instead I settled for, "I'm not Jean." It was weakly said and seemed to lead to his next deep exhale.

"I know."

"Just because… your relationship with her is… having difficulties you can't put me in this position.. I'm not your girlfriend.. You're treating me like- like I mean more to you than just a friend and.. and that's unfair.. It's unfair for me… and Jean." I lowered my eyes to the still present puddle of blood on the floor.

"You know how I feel… and-"

"No. Actually. I don't know how you feel." He interrupted.

I couldn't help but huff out a sigh of irritation. "You know that there's… that there's something!" I defended before motioning between the two of us, still not meeting his eyes.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks at the silence that followed. Maybe he didn't know.. Maybe he didn't feel anything. Maybe I'm just a stupid oblivious romantic who thought that there was something! Anything!

Gosh I just want some ice cream and a copy of the Titanic to sink myself into.

Red hot.

The only way to describe my cheeks. Before I could humiliate myself further I cleared my throat and made a move to stand before quick fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"I know." He whispered before leaning a little closer. "I know." I slowly turned towards him and had the strongest urge to comb my fingers through his hair.

"If it's too difficult.. I don't have to train you anymore." He muttered softly, his breath fanning over my cheeks. I felt my face fall.

"No. No- I. I still want to be around you.." I quickly followed blushing as his face lit up. "We are still friends." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. We are." He smiled back. I gathered all my courage and leaned forward. I closed my eyes and quickly pecked his cheek. I pulled away and looked off so that my flush wouldn't be so noticeable.

"Stay safe Nadia." He chuckled.

I started to respond but the moment I turned my head back to look at him I was met with an empty space.

 **Hey guys! Hope y'all are enjoying your Summer! I just wanted to check in! With classes starting soon I'm going to continue updating regularly! I'm starting college! Super nervous! But I am going to keep this story on a schedule so I don't get sidetracked! Fear not! I'll be trying to update at least every week!**

 **-Lucy 3**


	24. Chapter 24

Bullshit.

It's bullshit.

That was what my fourth grade teacher had told me after I'd auditioned for a part in Beauty and the Beast as Mrs. Potts. She'd huffed out the words as I'd stood their clad in the costume my mom had made for me the night before, my head drooping as laughter chorused through the lightly furnished auditorium.

It was bullshit then and it's bullshit now.

I can't act! Pretending to be this mindless cult loving droid is harder than I could've imagined.

Harder than making the walk back to the cabin once the Sun peeked over the tops of the bare trees. Dragging my feet through the snow proved difficult especially since my eyes were still fogged up from the long night in the ass freezing cold.

Thankfully, the snow had worked well in wiping the blood from my neck and chin, but I knew it would be near impossible to cover the deep eye bags sitting on top of my cheeks or the small twitch that I couldn't shake from my right wrist.

I tried to paste on a smile as lights greeted me from the camp, but the tight pull of my lips only stretched the already tight chapped skin into a series of blood filling cracks.

I'd acted a fool. Vulnerability only leads to concern. I shouldn't have dropped the veil and I shouldn't have cried. The more I thought about it the more I'd decided that they all thought I was weak. Scott, the professor, hell even the people here. It was so easy for them to just come in and rip me free of my reality.

I could spot a grinning red head in the distance. He stood with his hands folded into his pocket and a shoulder rested on the side of the closest cabin. His bright blue eyes shimmered with mirth and as he flicked his hair off his forehead I struggled to push down my rising anger and attempt to bring some kind of submissiveness to my gaze.

I squared my shoulders and lifted my knees higher as I walked.

"Nadia!" He chirped as I neared, one hand rising to wave mockingly at me. I bit my tongue and lowered my eyes.

"How good to see you. I trust your mission went well." His deep voice rumbled through the eerily silent air surrounding the camp.

"Yes sir." I mumbled before coming to a stop so I could only see his winter boots at the top of my vision.

"Ah. That's no way to be." I nearly gagged as an ice cold finger curled around my chin and tilted my gaze up towards him. I tried to hold eye contact but found it difficult when his light blue orbs locked onto mine and seemed to fill my entire being with a deep chill.

"You know. I think I like you more this way." He cocked his head to the side still keeping his eyes locked on mine. "I'm sure Will won't." A sigh tumbled out of his lips as he retracted his hand.

"Come on. You have stage two of your mental training."

"Stage two?" I choked out before quickly finishing with a 'sir' after seeing the flash of curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes. We need to make sure that… Other Nadia doesn't show her face again."

"Other Nadia." I sighed before following after his long strides towards the center of the camp. Many seemed to be still asleep, lights turned off, streets silent, and the early crows of a mourning dove softly calling from somewhere off in the distance.

Perhaps I'd be able to place a face to that nondescript voice that had infiltrated my mind yesterday. On the one hand I was excited and on the other I was petrified.

I need to make it seem like I'd changed. For good. I'd have to toss my acting skills or lack thereof to the wind and focus on making this as real as possible. Starting from the bottom.

I pasted on a smile and lifted my shoulders. I tried channeling my inner positivity but only came up empty. Of course. We finally approached a familiar building. Honestly all of the buildings in this camp looked familiar, mostly because they all were identical copies, save the small stores and restaurants that lined the Southwestern part of the settlement.

Harry didn't knock, instead choosing to yank open the front door and filter into the dark room only illuminated by the seemingly ever glowing fireplace. I followed making sure to leave any and all apprehension at the door.

Confident.

I need confidence!

For a brief moment my mind filled with images of Jean.

The spitting image of confidence.

Shit.

I begrudgingly channeled that image and raised my chin as I sauntered into the room and folded my arms behind my back. It was the same room, that I could tell. The same four walls, same shadowed figure in the corner. As Harry slowed to a stop I did the same.

"Stage two. I expect her to be completed by tonight so that stage three can begin early tomorrow morning. Understood?" I tried to squint as subtlety as I could as I tried to make out features on the otherwise blank silhouette in front of me.

"Understood." A smooth voice called out. Male or female I really couldn't tell but as the response filled the cold cabin my shoulders seemed to relax as if a great weight sunk them to the floor.

 _Safe._

I barely registered the fact that Harry had left the room before noticing it was not just a silhouette in front of me now. In fact I couldn't tell exactly _what_ was in front of me. It was tall, gangly, and as far as I could tell without a face. Swollen pruned hands rested by its sides, lightly brushing against it's oversized t-shirt.

Was it human?

I gulped and eyed the red and misshaped form I could only assume was a head. Small lumps and scars littered the flesh surrounding a deep slit cut just above the chin.

"Afraid?" The voice spoke, a pale purple tongue coming to run along the chapped skin surrounding the opening.

Not trusting of my voice I quickly shook my head. God, they must know I'm lying.

As they stepped closer in the light it became more apparent that this indeed was a human.. A terribly mangled one.

"I'm Leo. You must be Nadia." I was about to nod again but stopped when I realized that these head movements were probably going unnoticed.

"Yes." I choked out still cautiously eying the person in front of me who looked both immensely powerful and vulnerable at the same time.

"Ah! She talks."

"She does." I confirmed with the slight huff of a laugh.

"You probably have many questions. But right now there is only one purpose to our meeting."

"Stage two?"

"Correct."

"If you don't mind me asking…" I shuffled nervously glancing away from Leo's face. "What is stage two."

"It's a test. A field test. I'm just here to make sure it worked." Leo said with a flourish of his long spindly fingers.

"What worked exactly?" A silence shrouded us as my question hung in the air like a damn rain cloud.

"I don't think I programmed you to talk this much. Or at least not nearly this much." He said curiously with a tilt of his head.

Ah shit.

Programmed? The hell?

"Well.. I just-"

"No it's okay. It's my mutation. You're not permitted to know at this time seeing as you still have yet to complete stage six." He responded.

"Stage six?!" I demanded.

Like hell I'm gonna stick around for a stage six. I will have long completed my mission by then… At least I hope.

"That shouldn't concern you at the moment." Leo spun on his heel and then began to make his way towards an inconspicuous wooden door hidden just behind the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

"You have a visitor." He gripped the doorknob and locked his knees.

"You are to do what you could not."

My eyebrows drew up. Well this isn't ominous as heck. The air in the room suddenly grew ten degrees cooler as the door was yanked open and a long dark staircase greeted me.

"Your visitor. She is a traitor to this camp. You must eliminate this traitor and come back to me." Even as I slowly comprehended the outpouring of words the smooth tone with which they were spoken gently eased any and all hesitance. A veil of comfort rested across my shoulders like a warm blanket.

I have to eliminate the threat.

"How am I to eliminate them?" A voice called out from my lips. It sounded different. Lifeless.

"We'll start out simple. I don't want a mess and neither does Harry. Your hands shall do, my dear." I gazed down at my oddly still fingers.

I nodded even as the realization began to dawn on me.

Shit.

I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this.

Xavier! I called out desperately searching the recesses of my mind for his presence. Or somebody's presence. My legs moved on their own accord. The panic increased as I lost control of any and all muscles and my body seemed to follow instinct.

Sweet baby Jesus.

Xavier! I called out again, praying I could extend my own mental magic towards him.

I began to make my way down the creaking steps. There was but one shimmering light and only the top of the ellipse it made on the floor was visible.

I could feel Leo's presence behind me, still standing at the top of the stairs as if to make sure I did what I was told.

I opened my mouth to scream but my jaw didn't budge.

I was about to try again when suddenly I heard it.

 _Nadia! Nadia! Listen to me!_

"Jean?"

 _Just do it! You have to! The more you struggle the more he'll assert his power._

I finally reached the bottom step only to spot a familiar blond with an eyepatch.

"NO."

 _It's not real Nadia. You have to._

"Screw off Jean!"

 _I know what he's doing! I've been watching!_

"Watching what?! Watching me?"

 _Just today. But I'm serious do it! You have to._

Suddenly my mouth burst open and a flood of words erupted.

"Mila you are in violation of camp rules. You are a traitor and must be exterminated."

Cold eyes followed mine before a surge of tears fell down one red cheek. Shit Mila. It's not real. Mila's not real. Mila wouldn't cry. Mila wouldn't cry.

 _Nadia. Now._

"Jean I swear to God-"

 _Do it._

I inwardly sighed as my body surged forward and my hands lifted to wrap around her slender neck. Hell it sure feels real.

"Jean?" I asked hesitantly.

 _He's in your head you idiot!_

"So can he hear you!" I exclaimed panicked.

 _That's not how it works. Squeeze harder!_

I wordlessly obeyed hating the way her veins pulsed and throbbed underneath my fingers. If this isn't real. It sure as hell feels pretty freaking real.

I tried to look away as her face turned a deep plum color and her lips fell open. My body had other plans. My eyes were glued to her wilting form.

"Good, Nadia." Leo called from the top of the stairs, his sickeningly smooth voice flowing around me and filling me with... pride?

Her one eye rolled back until all I could see was white. I glanced down and finally noticed why she wasn't fighting back. Her hands were bound.

"Stage two is nearly complete." Leo announced before Mila's head began to gradually fall back on my knuckles.

"Jean she better not be real."

 _She's not. She's still out in that teenager filled sand hole._

I could've laughed it had been said under any other circumstances. I felt bile rise in my throat only to be stopped in its path.

My legs finally began to shake as I fell back into control. As I slowly retracted my hands the throbbing in her neck had disappeared completely.

"Shit." I whispered. Xavier didn't take it out of me. That other Nadia. She's still here.

"I'm not in control. Jean? Jean, I'm not in control."

 _What you're gonna back out now? Grow a pair and finish your damn mission._

"I..I"

"Nadia? Your stage two has finished." I turned and found that Leo had turned and was now leaving the doorframe and away from my sight.

I didn't spare one more glance at Mila's crumpled form before taking the stairs two at a time until I finally reached the landing.

"Am I free to go?" I mumbled, closing the squeaky antique door behind me.

"Yes. You have done well. Be back tomorrow for stage three… Magneto is to come check up on you in a couple of days… Make sure all is going according to plan."

I nodded and moved towards the front door only to suddenly recoil when icy fingers tapped against my neck.

"I think you've earned the right to ask at least one question." I spun and gazed up at Leo's bent form. Even after the mental hell he just put me through I couldn't help but feel a sliver of sympathy.

"I don't know if-"

"Go ahead." He cut me off. "Anything you want to ask." I paused and swallowed down my apprehension. I wracked my brain for a question before settling on a rather mundane one.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one next month." He sighed. I couldn't mask my shock as a gasp ripped through me.

"You don't believe me do you?" He chuckled darkly. "Believe it or not I didn't always look like this." He gestured towards himself and then turned.

"Go now. Before the sun sets." The sun? I've only been here for at most fifteen minutes. I shook my head dazedly. He probably had no idea what time it is. I guess that's what can happen to you if you spend your entire existence locked in your own cabin.

"Good-bye" I squeaked before rushing out of the front door and slamming it behind me only to fall against it a moment later. I let out a deep exhale before stopping midbreath to look at my surroundings.

Sure enough the sky was a deep lilac streaked with orange, and that pesky burning ball of light had already reached the tops of the trees.

What the hell?

 _You were in there longer than you thought you were. It's part of his power. Manipulation of conception of time._

Jean's voice jolted me out of my moment of shock.

"You're still here?" I groaned.

 _I have a message from the professor._

"Yes?"

 _He will no longer be present for your meetings._

"Why?"

 _Business._

I rolled my eyes. Of course. I, the person who literally infiltrated enemy territory, can't know basic shit.

"So what does that mean for me?" I asked with a huff.

 _Your meetings with Scott will be held through me._

"So?" I froze as I registered what she had said.

Oh.

Shit.

 **Finished my first week of college! I hope y'all enjoy the chapter and take care of yourself as the** **beginning of school starts for us all!**

 **:)**


	25. Chapter 25

I crawled into bed not bothering to shake off my shoes. The meeting had gone… decent. Of course, I didn't dare making a move on Scott with his 'chosen one' sitting a hairs breadth away. It was difficult… but not impossible.

He kept staring at her though.. His lips slightly curling upwards each time she brushed her hair from her ear. I swear she kept sending an imaginary wind through that stupid imaginary room just so she could do that. Tilt her head all innocently and brush the red away while Scott stared at her like she was his world.

And I guess she is.

That conversation we had a couple of days still rings in my ears like the set of obnoxious chimes hanging outside Aunt Susan's window. It'd be hard to miss it. The little stares, pink that stains his cheeks when she glances over and the slight brush of hands.

I have a feeling I know what they're going to do tonight if that small whisper session and blushing contest held at the end of the meeting was anything to go by.

I growled and shoved my head under the comforter.

Stupid Scott.

Stupid Nadia.

Stupid feelings.

And then it hit me. Like a brick in the face. I don't have to suffer alone. Without a second thought I grabbed the cellphone I kept hidden under the bed right behind a pair of shoes that Ramona had successfully forced upon me.

I flipped over on my side and quickly typed in the lengthy and unnecessary password Scott had created.

It was almost instantaneous. The second my finger pressed against the familiar number I was met with his familiar gruff voice.

"One eye?"

"No.." A shuffling could be heard over the line, I could barely make out the smack of bare feet against wood.

"Nadia?"

"The one and only." I sighed out.

"Kid, whatya doin callin'. You know you're not supposed to." Logan's authoritative voice almost made me shiver but I forced down the urge with an eye roll.

"I wanted to talk to you.." I whined waiting to hear some relenting on his part. I was met with silence and then small huff.

"What about?"

"Our unrequited love." I chuckled before flopping back down on the bed.

"No idea what your gettin' at kiddo." He said, a slight rasp in his voice.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Maybe a little." He said, the hoarseness in his voice giving him away.

"But it's only… what? 8:00?"

"So?" I stopped at the defensiveness in his tone.

Oh screw it. Might as well ruffle his fur a little.

"Awwww Logan… Why'd you go to bed early? Was someone mean to you?" I laughed.

"Nadia. I can hang up."

"You wouldn't dare." I said lowly a smirk forcing it's way onto my face.

"I would sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? That's new." I laughed.

"I'm tryna be nice to all you brats."

"Why?"

A low grumble sounded through the line.

"Did a certain red head ask you to be sweeter?" Silence once again hung wearily over us. His silence answered my question and just pushed me further.

"Does she want you to be better for her? Nicer, sweeter…. Less you?"

"Screw off Nadia." The venom in his voice was clear that time.

"Why? Not what you want to hear?" I took in a deep breath. "Well I got news for you buddy. Scott and Jean only want each other… and when they pretend they don't they just make their own little clones of the other."

Suddenly a surge of anger shot down my spine.

"They're both selfish… Just play with other people. I'm not doing it anymore Logan… and you shouldn't either."

He didn't speak for a good thirty seconds. His presence only known through the harsh breaths coming through the speaker.

"Go to bed Nadia."

"Lo- I-" And then the dial tone. I flung the phone across the room and buried my head in my pillow. And screamed. Yes, dramatic, I'm aware.

But God almighty.

As It would turn out… Scott would be the least of my worries in the next week. Our meetings stopped and my training was becoming more intense with Harry and Leo.

I'd arrive in the morning and do what Leo told me to.

Everything.

Each session I could feel myself seeing more cracks and flaws within the reality he built for me. A piece of wallpaper peeling off in such a way that nothingness was just at the edge of my vision or a teacup hovering an inch above a table, a knife sunk into an artery and the blood flow completely stopped, or in the worse case, my hand shoved into the chest cavity of my best friend and the dull throb of a heart absent.

I had killed everyone I knew. But each time I remembered Jean's words… It wasn't real. I was well into their intensive training and I'd be lying if this week I didn't feel at least once, a sense of complete and utter detachment.

I'd killed my mother, Logan, Mira, Rogue, and even Scott. I knew it wasn't real, but each time their eyes gradually went out of focus and their neck went limp I could swear I was feeling less and less.

The simulated pleas flew over my head and in the moment that voice was back, egging me on, urging me to finish it.

As far as Harry knew it was all going according to plan. I was becoming a well oiled robot and soon I'd be ready for the field. I already knew my first mission would somehow involve the school but I didn't want to think about it quite yet.

I'd started to miss the meetings after the second week but after making another call I realized it was very one-sided. Rogue had filled me in.. A little too much maybe.

She was overjoyed that suddenly her wolf was free, that the 'wicked witch of the west' had taken him out of her sights. Apparently the two had been immersed in something akin to a honeymoon phase, not leaving each other's side.

Something had changed.

That much was obvious.

I ignored the slight pain in my chest when she mentioned them and instead focused on the mission. My mission.

Screw Scott.

I have a job to do.

That's why on the third week of intensive training I was more than ready to meet with Magneto again. For the meeting Ramona had shoved me into a leather suit similar to the XMEN one but lacking the familiar symbol.

I was sent back to the silver dome. Escorted by Will and Harry of course. Both of which refused to take me out of their sights for even half a second. It wasn't as daunting as the first time.

My boots didn't feel so heavy and the cold wind tickling the back of my bare neck only felt slightly uncomfortable.

I'm ready.

I've been ready.

And right now… I have nothing to lose.

I walked a few paces behind the pair as they lead me through the familiar rusty door and through the never ending tunnel.. But this time it wasn't bad. Each step closer just forced into my mind the fact that here was no room for error but also the fact that I had this in the bag. I can do this.

Before I could finish giving myself a pep talk I found myself standing in front of the familiar metallic throne. I didn't dare raise my eyes.

Respect.

Remember.

"Nadia. It's been a while now hasn't it?" The calm cold words rattled me but I didn't lift my head.

"It has sir."

"You taught her manners?" He asked jokingly before rising to his feet and stepping closer. An icy finger gripped my chin before tilting it upwards so I could meet those steely eyes. I kept my jaw locked as he turned my head from side to side, seemingly analyzing it deeply.

"I knew you could do it son." Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Harry shooting Will a smile. I'd coo if they weren't the ones who'd put me in this damn situation.

"You've tamed her. Perfect." He laughed before shuffling backward. "I trust you've prepped her… physically for the mission."

"Of course sir." Harry piped in. "She's undergone lots of combat training over the past month."

"Excellent."

I lowered my head again keeping my eyes locked on my shoes and away from the searching eyes of Magneto.

"She's undergone all phases and is now ready for her field test." Will chimed before turning so that he was slightly positioned behind Harry.

"Good."

I waited patiently for any direction.

"Nadia. Go to your old room. I want you to rest up for tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I replied before spinning on my heel and marching out of the room ignoring the small mutterings between the three that managed to bounce off the walls.

Okay… Okay. Things are going.. okay.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as I watched a familiar figure walk towards me. Well that's new. Did they install a mirror here? I swung my arm around and watched as my reflection did the same. I was about to turn the other direction when a pair of golden eyes stared back.

Mystique.

I was about to roll my eyes and push past when suddenly her hands.. or rather… my hands pushed me back and up against the wall. I glared up into those golden orbs as she held onto my wrists and placed them above my head.

"Oh look. My little hypnotist is back." She murmured softly before leaning her head forward and whispering, "Did they fix you?" I huffed and tried to break her grip which only raised a chuckle out of her.

"Would you prefer this form? I know you liked it last time." I turned only to find myself face to face with that red visor and full lips curled into a smirk.

My heart sunk.

"No. Actually."

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked before allowing her natural form to take over again, blue sweeping over the face I really didn't want to have to look at right now.

"Is it the mind reader? She's in your way?" She asked teasingly before placing hesitant fingers on my cheek.

"You can always get rid of her you know." She chirped, fingers coming to rest at the base of my chin before curling down my neck.

"No." I finally quaked out before grabbing her hand, stopping her movements.

"And that's why you never get what you want." Mystique huffed before retracting her wrist. "You're afraid to do the hard things."

I scoffed.

"Oh sorry if I don't find in it so obvious that the best way to get the man I want is to simply kill his girlfriend. You're crazy."

"I could always get Magneto to put out an order… Make it look like it was out of your control."

Now hang on. That idea doesn't seem half bad when she says it like-

"No no no no no." I huffed out before spinning and walking around her.

"Coward." She sighed.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' before finding my way to the room I had grown familiar with during my stay here.

I hoped and prayed the familiar two who had accompanied on my last mission wouldn't be present… I rounded the corner annddd… yep there they are, sleeping peacefully.

They almost didn't look that ominous curled up on their individual cots, breaths coming it out in long deep waves. The room was only half lit and I could see the outline of my cot in the corner. Nothing had changed.

The stench of mold, flickering fluorescent light, and occupants were all where they had been. It was almost as if I'd never left.

I briefly glanced down at my hands and back at the room. In a way I guess I never really left. A cross between a grunt and a snort echoed from the massive furry lump on the cot. With a sigh I trudged to the corner and flopped down on the ratty old thing.

As my body sank onto the ripped fabric the plastic of the frame squeaked and creaked like an antique rocking chair.

Game plan.

Get the new orders from Magneto.. fulfill them…or don't.. we'll see…. And then go back home. Another deep sigh left my body.

Home.

I guess my home is now the professor's school.. Where I only have a couple friends and the fragments of a relationship that could've been.

I want to go back home home. With mom. Her dead and dying garden and the endless stream of snotty brats plopping down on my sofa like they own the place. I know they won't let me go back there. Not even if I begged.

This is my world now.

This is my life.

My stupid life.

 _Oh get over yourself._

The reaction was immediate. For a second I was worried my soul had left my body with how fast I sat up.

"Jean?"

 _Yeah?_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered, wearily eyeing the pair still sound asleep.

 _I need a report._

"Oh really. You finally show up. No 'how are you doing Nadia' or 'I'm sorry I left you hanging Nadia that was really shitty of me"

 _Oh sorry does baby need a pity party._

"You're an asshole."

 _I don't think too highly of you either sweetheart but we all have a job to do._

I huffed and flung my head back on the pillow.

"I'm gonna be assigned a mission tomorrow. I'm back with Magneto and I guess they think I'm finally ready to.. to be their mindless worker or something."

 _Whatever the mission is…_

"Yeah?"

 _You do it. We can't afford you to be hesitant and give yourself away. Whatever it is we'll stop it… but you have to be committed._

"What if it's you know.. like really bad… like blow up the planet… and you can't stop it."

 _There's no point in "if's" Nadia._

"I'm just asking if I hypothetically-"

 _If you were to hypothetically try and blow up the planet I'd kill you from where I am right now._

"You can't do that." I scoffed.

 _Try me. There's a lot I can do that you don't know about._

"Well okay Ms. I'm so sure of myself"

 _Nadia. Just focus on your mission. I won't be able to contact you from here on out so.._

"So?"

 _So good-bye._

"Aww no kiss goodbye?" I asked rolling my eyes.

I was met with silence.

Typical.


	26. Chapter 26

It felt like I had cotton stuffed in my brain. Fuzziness surrounded the edge of my vision as I blearily opened my eyes and tensed my shoulders.

Shit.

For a second I had to gain my bearings. I wasn't back in my quilted cabin bed but rather in the cold musty room I was forced to share with three other mutants.

I stretched my arms above my head waiting for the familiar pop before sitting up and glancing around.

It was empty.

I swung around and with as much energy as I could muster jumped out of bed. Here goes nothing.

It was a short walk down the empty tunnels that lead back to Magneto. I could faintly hear the harsh ringing of Mystique's laugh but other than that there was no other noise, my boots clipclopping noisily against the floor.

My hands are sweaty. Let me rephrase that. A little sweatier than usual. My fingers dance on the edge of my jacket like I'm playing a Rachmoninoff piece and before I know it I'm standing in front of that metal chair. I typically would keep my chin pointed up but this new persona of mine is a little more submissive.

I watch the shiny floor and the foggy reflection my body makes on it's surface.

"Well." Magneto begins, tapping his foot lightly.

"Sleeping beauty has arisen." Mystique rasps out before her reflection shows her moving ever so closer to Magneto's chair.

"She has indeed." He confirmed before crossing his knees. I forced down the urge to eyeroll.

"My mission. sir?" I asked monotonously, my hands folded passively behind my back.

"Yes yes. Work. But how about a little smalltalk first. It's been… how many months I-?"

"Almost two." Mystique finished.

"Yes yes. Two months. Quite a long time."

If only it had been longer.

"Yes sir."

"Two months for you to get yourself in line." He bit out.

"It shouldn't have taken so long but my son… Always so incompetent." He trailed off with a slight chuckle. "His mother spoiled him."

At this I perked up slightly. Alright alright. Some human side of Magneto exists.

"You see. Now that you're fully in my control… It's okay for you to know… a little bit. At least the extent to which your cooperation is needed.. for success."

"Of course sir." I said softly. A quick moment of silence passed between us before it was broken by Magneto clearing his throat.

"Your mission." He began, "Is to kill an… adversary of mine who is a little too close to the prize that I seek."

"Who is my target?"

"Patience my dear. To kill him you will have to use your ability for he can only be killed by his own hand."

At this I was mildly intrigued.

"Who am I to kill?" I asked a little bit more anxious as to hear the answer.

"The mutant known as Wolverine." My stomach dropped.

"Logan has been in the way of my plans for… quite some time now… He's a little too close to what I want and so your task is to kill him. Whoever gets in your way must die too but for the time being I'd like you to set your sights solely on him."

It felt like I was underwater with the way the sound muffled and swayed undecidedly against my eardrum.

"Logan?" I squeaked out.

"Yes." I finally gazed up at him, his eyes shimmering with mirth as his lips curved upwards. "Is that a problem?"

"No." I steeled my voice and with a curt nod dropped my head again to stare at my shoes.

Shit..

In hindsight, my first action was maybe not the best one.

"Logan you better pick up gosh darn it! I have to kill you! That's my first mission! You have to hide! Do you hear me hide!" The voicemail clicked off and without another second I was dialing again.

I turned off into one of the curves of the tunnel and slumped against it's curved side as I curled my mouth around the mic on my phone.

"Dipshit if you don't pick up the phone I might actually kill you! Wait no.. Shit whatever yes. Be afraid bitch."

My rant was immediately interrupted by a gruff voice who seemed to have too many potato chips stuffed in his mouth.

"What do you want Nadia?"

"Did you not hear any of my voicemails?"

"No." He replied.

"Did you see them?"

"Yes."

"You little son of a bitch!" I angrily whispered before darting my head from left to right to make sure nobody was coming. A loud sigh echoed through the speaker.

"What is it?"

"My mission, Logan. Is to kill you!"

A pause.

"And?" He asked uncaringly.

"And?! What do you mean and?" I nearly roared.

"It's sweet of you to think so Nadia but you can't kill me."

"You don't know that! I could.. I could…" Magento's words from earlier filled my mind.

"I could make you do it yourself." I finished softly.

"Sorry kid. It don't work that way."

"Oh yeah?" A harsh laugh ripped through my throat. "Well when I kill you we'll see if it works that way!"

"Oh so now you're on board with the whole thing?" He asked.

"No!" I quickly defended.

"Sure sounded like it. Maybe I'll just have to tell the dear old professor that his precious Nadia is on a power trip."

"You do that and I'll make you're death as painful as I can!" I retorted.

"Is that Nadia?" I heard faintly through the line.

"Yep. She called to warn me before she murders me." He said calmly before a loud fumbling could be heard and then Rogue was on the phone.

"Nadia what's going on?" She squeaked.

"Hello to you to. I'm having a spending morning, thanks for asking-"

"Cut the bullshit." She snapped, my eyes turning into saucers. "What the hell did you tell Logan?" She growled.

"I…I…" Her sharp angry pants were something I never thought I'd hear. "I have to… To kill him… Magneto said-"

"Well you can tell Magneto that if he wants Logan he'll have to get through me!" She said bravely. For a second I almost believed that she would stand even the slightest chance.

"He'd rip you to shreds kid." A raspy voice grumbled out.

"Thanks for believing me." She grumbled back sarcastically.

"Listen.. Rogue I really don't have a choice-"

"You know what Nadia. Ever since you came… everything's been all about you. Look at Nadia she's joining the X-Men. Oh shit she screwed up… well I guess she can still go on missions.. Oh look at Nadia she's undercover… oh shoot now she's got to kill one of us… oh well!"

"Anne Marie, I-" I stopped as her voice took on that cold sharp edge.

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry.." I quickly murmured fingers reaching up to pull at my hair, "I'm sorry I-"

"Nadia. You do what you have to do. But leave **us** out of it!"

"See that's a little bit more difficult than-"

"I'll drain you Nadia. You hurt anyone and I'll put you down like a sick dog." Her accent creeped out as I mentally pictured her hands on my head drawing the energy out of me like soda from a straw.

I was about to respond when the line went dead.

"What's this?" A smooth voice chimed from right behind me. I swung around, eyes wide, and jaw agape as I stared at the blue woman in front of me.

"Warning your friends?" She reached out and trailed a finger down my cheek. "I thought they trained you?"

"Alright enough with the dog comparisons. I'm a damn human okay." I sighed with raised hands.

"I should tell Magneto… Tell him the little bitch broke."

"Well that's kind of not a nice thing to say." I rolled my eyes. For some reason the idea of her telling on me didn't seem so bad. At least I wouldn't piss off Rogue. Right now she was my biggest fear, forget ol' metal man.

"I won't say anything…. If you do something for me." At this my eyebrows popped up.

"Something… For you?" I repeated.

"You continue the mission… of course… and just add one target to your list."

Uh-oh.

"Who Mystique?"

"You're going to be my partner in crime for quite a while despite what you might think… and I want some entertainment… I want to see how this little romantic conquest of yours goes down."

"Who Mystique?" I repeated growing irritated.

"Jeanie." She whispered before holding a lithe arm up to her chest so that she could cradle her chin.

"Jean. You want me to kill Jean?" I asked completely…. Shook really.. yep shook.

"Yes."

"You want _me_. New at this whole mutant shit thing. To go against Jean, basically the protagonist in some space alien video game. Controls shit with her mind, can talk inside your head Jean? That one?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"Do you want me to tell the boss or not?" She grumbled.

"Well obviously I would not like that… But I don't particularly like dying by Jean's hand either. Both sound like pretty shitty options to me."

"Can you stop monologuing for one damn minute?"

"Sure are making lots of demands Mystique. I can only respond to so many at a time."

"Fine you know what smartass. I'm going to tell him." She swiveled on her heel and with a shake of her head turned off towards the tunnel.

"Yeah sure go tell Mr. Boss man that his son did a shit job and has just been the producer of another disappointment." She paused and tilted her head to the side.

"Why would I care?"

"Because nobody likes it when Magneto's mad." I eyed a tiny pink scar that started at the beginning of her wrist and stopped just below thumb. "Did he do that to you?"

She quickly pulled her arm to her chest, "Of course not you little weasel."

"Well that's a new one. Guess I'm scratching that one down when I get home."

To my horror Mystique shifted right in front of me.

I was met with knee high boots, glued on neon nails, and ink black hair.

Mira.

"You act like this is some sort of game." She said her voice a tone I rarely heard from Mira. Low and angry.

"We hold all the cards. You like to think you have a choice. But guess what? Magneto always has backup and we know exactly where everyone you care about is."

I only took a step back as my mother appeared.

"You're killing Logan and if I tell you to kill Jean you'll do that too."

"You're just trying to scare me." I yelled back.

"OH wow really?! I had no idea!" My mom's face contorted into an ugly smirk. "You act like you're in control! You're not!"

"Stop!" I yelled out my hands balling up by my sides.

"No! I can do whatefver the hell I want! But you, if you screw up I kill this old bitch and the emo guinea pig you're so attached to!" She shrieked.

And that was it.

I couldn't hold it in.

With one fist reared back and the other steadied at my side I pummeled my knuckles into the side of the face of the woman who raised me.

For a moment I forgot it was Mystique. I recoiled in disgust as the look of surprise and then hurt flashed across her face.

"You hit me." She said softly before cradling her already reddening cheek.

"I'm sorry mom!" I called out, tears already leaking from the corner of my eyes.

I was jolted out of my momentary confusion as a row of shiny white teeth flashed me.

"This is too easy." She laughed before again shifting before me.

I was met once more with the face I've tried to forget.

"I could pin you down and have my way with you if I wanted. Like this I bet you'd do anything I asked."

My cheeks flamed.

"I can control you like a puppet if I wanted to." I growled lowly. "I could make you jump off this damn dome. I could make you kill Magneto."

"Not if I was like this. Not if I'm just Scott. Boy next door material who can shoot lasers from his damn eyes."

"I could take you down in any form."

"Sounds like ol' wolfy was right. You are on a power trip." She accused, her beautiful face twisting into a smile that still made my heart flutter annoyingly.

"Am not." I huffed out.

"Are too! Get it through your thick head that you don't belong to yourself anymore. You belong to us."

* * *

I was off. Back on that train. The train I thought I'd be returning on that first time to this glorified hollow marble.

This time I wasn't wearing my usual outfit, I was wearing a copy of that stupid red dress I was forced to wear on that first mission that turned out to be a stupid test. I swear everything here is completely coated in dramatics.

Magneto's reasoning this time was that I looked like an overgrown Minnie mouse in my old clothes and he hadn't had time to get me anything else. I'd asked why he had a copy of that red dress and his only response was a shrug and a softly said, "I liked the fabric. Would make good curtains."

Honest to God wanted to question it so bad. But just bowed my head before seeing that wink from Mystique.

Killing Jean would be a feat and definitely one I would not be able to complete tonight. My plan was to get in, find the professor, and beg to be taken off the mission. Sure… not exactly heroic but damn. I'm not cut out for all of this.

I sat in the seat closest to the back of the car, my shoulders jumping with each bump in the tracks. A woman sat in front of me reading a newspaper, her hair pulled back tightly under a wide-brimmed summer hat. She looked like she was cut out of a magazine for old uppity ladies in the 1980s.

I snorted catching her glance in my direction. I pulled out my phone again and checked the time 3:07pm. They had me leave around 2:45 because apparently I needed to get to the school before Logan went to dinner. There reasoning? Not sure. Maybe that he'd be slightly weaker? Dumb reason if that's the case. He's still a freaking bear.

I gazed down at Scott's open contact on the phone. He'd set his picture to a selfie where he was standing next to a sleeping professor, who had his head lolled to the side of his wheelchair behind his desk.

I smiled a little… just a little…barely. With a sigh I rested my head against the back of the seat in front of me. Gosh I need to stop.

With a sigh I clicked the phone off and then again so that I could see the lock screen. At first I paused when the prompt to put in the password came up again. At first I'd questioned the whole idea of a password longer than 4 numbers that would most definitely not be my birthday. Because yeah- apparently that's not a good idea or some shit?

Anyways, the professor had told us we all need passwords to protect all of our equipment that are long and near impossible to guess. For my laptop back at school I chose the first line of Taylor Swift's red. Not even a huge fan but damn that song gets me.

Purple blue orange… I wonder where that came from… Some weird code for an acronym? Pay Bill ostriches? Suddenly a memory came shooting at the forefront of my mind.

"What are you doing here dirt bag?" He asked.

 _"Just got back from school twerp. Shouldn't your mom be picking you up soon?"_

 _"Nah. She had to stay late for work. She's paying your mom extra though so don't worry_

 _"Nadia! Can you show me how it works again?!"_

 _"Fine. But you have to leave me be for the rest of the afternoon."_

 _"I promise!"_

 _I slunk back down the staircase and sat on the edge of the pillow._

 _"Alright. Remember. When I say stop you have to close your eyes. You understand?"_

 _"Yeah. Come on!"_

 _"Alright!"_

 _I opened my eyes and stared directly at his._

 _"Woah…" He muttered softly. I could feel the Earth shifting as I kept my eyes completely focused on the pupil that seemed to grow larger and larger. The dark circle swallowed up the lamp, the television and before I knew it, the edges of my vision._

Shit shit shit shit.

I quickly turned on the camera and held it up so that I could see my face. I took in a deep breath before focusing one eye.

 _"Purple, blue, orange." He whispered as his mouth begin to droop._

I felt my jaw go slack as I watched the colors swirl before me. I could only sit in silence as the swirls of color in my right eye swirled like a washing machine.

Purple, blue, orange.

 **Hey guys! You definitely don't have to read this! I just feel like there aren't many people I can tell... at least that I personally know. I love college but I also met someone. A girl... So I think I'm bisexual... which one of my parents is not happy about in the least. But anyways my dumbass keep popping mints like waiting making subtle hints every time I go anywhere with her... and then we texting all the time and then when she finds out I'm bi... I'm like oh boy yes here it comeesss! This girl tell me she need advice cuz she told her friend back home she's in love with her.**

 **My dumbass be sitting there like "welp." If that isn't the worst though! I go to a party and literally my friends warned me like, "dude you know guys will totally come and grind all up on it and stuff.." I out here getting pushed and some guy come up to my friend like, "damn you're beautiful." then turns to me and goes.. "Oh... hi.. " and then turning back and going "anyways damn girl" Anyways sorry for the rant! Love** **y'all!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Y'all I did it.. You'll know what I mean once you read the chapter!**

Well shit.  
I sat completely still on the train, eyes wide and still swirling like a pot full of unicorn vomit.

Do I call him?

Do I sit on this train?

Do I turn around and leave?

What does it mean?

Does he like me?

Did he?

Does it even matter anymore?

I closed my eyes and slumped against the seat.

Oh hell.

I have to kill Logan. I shouldn't even be thinking about this… But God do I want to..

Without another thought I reached for my cell phone and quickly dialed the number I knew by heart. The ringing held me captive as I stared out of the foggy window into nothing. Pick up damn it.

My heart stuttered each time it paused before beginning it's annoying routine again.

Come on Scott.

Come on.

A sweaty palm came to my forehead before I averted my gaze to my lap and the sound of his smooth voice rumbled through asking me to leave a message.

Dammit.

I clicked it off and flung my hand against the seat before feeling a wave of excitement ripple through me like electricity.

This is the most of a signal I've gotten. My fingers twitched in eagerness as my lips curled and I had to bite down to stop a goofy smile from appearing on my face. Shitttttt.

I put a hand to my lips and squealed. This is it.

This could be it!

But reality once again hit me smack dab in the forehead. I hurt Jean or Logan and I hurt really any chance I have of friendship with anyone back at the school. Professor X would sure as hell toss me aside like yesterday's garbage and I wouldn't doubt Storm would have my head on a stick.

Well I am getting a little ahead of myself… I can't kill either of them. One.. because as much as I hate to say it I do care a little about those two… and second.. I don't think I physically can kill one of them much less both.

I scrunched my hand up in the fabric of my dress as I flung my head back uselessly against the seat cushion. I tilted my chin so that I could gaze out of the window.

I mean who said I have to do any of this anyway? I could leave right now… Granted, I couldn't go back home… but If I really wanted to I bet I could disappear. Maybe take this train to its last stop, get off there, 'convince' someone to graciously give me some cash, and then I don't know… see what happens.

A voice in the back of my head chanted 'boring' but I don't know… would it? I paused and watched as the houses began to float by at a slower pace.

The train was stopping.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and turned my attention back to my lap. Alright Nadia. It's showtime. You screw up… that's it! NO more chances of redemption. Let's be honest your luck ran out a long time ago.

Finally, the train jolted to a halt and only the bend of my knee kept me from flying backwards into the comfort of the seat.

With a sigh I stood and made my way to the door, watching as some smoke billowed around the station giving me a more dramatic entrance than I really needed. I quickly waved my hands to dispel some of the smoke and jumped off the vehicle and onto the platform.

I shoved my hands behind my back before quickly and quietly slipping through the station. I kept my eyes down and ears at the ready. Truth be told, my time at the camp had improved some of my skills. Not only could I fight better but to some extent I feel like my senses have become sharper.

I picked up some conversation of frequent power outages, whether or not chihuahuas are really dogs, and a discussion on why stripping should be considered a serious profession. Before long I was on the street, eyes darting back and forth up and down the street. It wasn't a long walk but I knew the entire way back I'd be looking over my shoulder, either for a flash of blue, or some silver.

There was only the slightest bite to the wind but it was still enough to have me crossing my arms across my chest, and the hair on my arms to raise.

Sure enough, only ten minutes had passed by the time the familiar mansion came into sight. I felt the briefest of fluttering in my chest as my eyes landed on the golden lights streaming from windows and onto the lawn. Silhouettes bustled about and the long-awaited sound of laughing could be heard even from as far away as I was.

I couldn't help but hurry, the tall grass brushing against my ankles in a way that only made me more excited to reach the looming double doors.

The difference between when I first saw them and now struck me like a brick in the face and without a moment's hesitation I lunged forward to knock just as the wooden obstruction came flying open to reveal what could only be described as a grinning ball of hair. I stumbled into him immediately and within a second strong hands steadied me.

"Logan.. Nice to see you." I grunted against his shoulder before pushing myself up so that I could brush my hands down my knees.

"You too kid." His lip quirked up as he crossed his arms. "Ya here to kill me or?"

"You aren't even worth it." I laughed before pushing past him and in the direction of the professor's office.

"Uh huh." He said disbelievingly as he followed close on my heels.

"You heard me. I don't even waste my breath on people. Who.. hang. Up. On. Me." I snarled before turning to face him. He didn't even bother to look sheepish.

"There's too much crazy here for me to have to listen to it over the phone too."

"You're an ass."

"You sound like Jean." He smiled which immediately resulted in my frown.

"As much as it pains me to say it. She's right."

"She always is." He hummed before putting his poker face on again.

"She's not God Logan. No matter how high of a pedestal you put her on." I sighed before once again heading in the direction of the professor.

"Wait. Aren't you going to go check up on lover boy?" 

"Lover boy?"

"He's… a y'know… an everyday Romeo. Stupid, weak, and thinks hes pretty with his words."

"How long it take you to come up with that?"

"Only a day… Jean showed me the movie?" At this my interest grew.

"Let me get this straight." I paused. "You and Jean watched Romeo and Juliet…. Alone together?"

A nervous hand reached up and quickly swiped behind his ear. "Well not exactly…"

"You know what. I don't really have time for this right now."

"You know he talks about you… Like all the time." He quickly grumbled out. With a huff I placed a hand on my hip.

"What is this? Tryna get me to get Scott so that you'll have Jean all to yourself?"

"Hey… Now that you say it… That's a pretty damn good idea." He muttered his eyes darting around.

"Logan.. Face it. If anything you'll both wind up as her bitches." While turning a menacing growl filtered through the air.

"Shut it wolf man." I sighed before walking off. Luckily this time he didn't follow. Nothing more annoying than a barking dog at your heels.

It was as I was turning the corner that I heard the smallest shuffle of boots against tile. I inhaled sharply before stopping and gazing through the empty archway, just barely out of sight.

There he was. Jeans. A white t shirt and his head bent as he looked over what was probably a student's homework on his desk. He was standing but his shoulders were hunched as he scrutinized. His hair hung lazily over his forehead.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" He asked rather sharply without moving his eyes from the table.

I stepped forward ever so slightly and leaned against the wall.

"I think I'll stand. I prefer watching anyways." I called back, watching as the muscles in his back suddenly tensed and he jerked his head up.

"Nadia. You're back!" He almost chirped before trying to lower the excitement in his voice by tacking on a muttered 'great' and raking a hand through his hair.

"I am." I pushed myself off the wall and just watched him. The way the single fluorescent light strip hung off to his right giving him the prettiest shadow. "Miss me?" A smile twitched on his lips before he softly spoke,

"Of course."

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. It didn't matter that I couldn't see his eyes because I could feel them on me like two burning holes in the sides of my skull. His finger twitched idly by his side as he visibly contemplated a way to stand while I openly gaped at him.

In the moment though I couldn't focus on anything but his mouth, lips parted, so freaking inviting.

Shit.

Without a second thought and a quick intake of breath I strided over towards him, taking steps that would rival that of a man on stilts. I didn't even care that I probably looked like shit, smoke still resting heavily in my hair like a layer of dry shampoo. I didn't care that I probably would regret this tomorrow.

I stopped right in front of him, my toes resting just against his. My chin tilted up and before he had time to speak with both palms I cupped his face, letting my ringers rake lightly against his cheeks.

And then I did it. I just went for it.

I pressed my mouth against his, relishing in the slight gasp that escaped him. Within seconds his hands were mirroring my own as he began to lightly move his lips against mine. His hand slid to the back of my neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly skimming my lower lip forcing a shiver down my spine. I could hear the barest whisper of my name as he softly bit my lip.

Shit.

I didn't bother coming up for air as I pressed myself even closer to him, our chests meeting as I parted my lips allowing his tongue entrance. The slightest of growls left his lips as he dove in, teeth clashing aggressively. I had waited so long I didn't even worry that this would definitely make my lips swell up larger than a middle-aged woman's botched Botox injections.

My heart was leaping, without the press of his warm body against mine there's no doubt I would've fallen back when my heartbeat first hit the rhythm Eminem's rap god.

But like all good things…. It was interrupted by an angry fiery haired woman who had the telepathic powers to abruptly fill my head with images of my own head on a stake.

I gasped and pushed away from him before swiftly wiping my mouth and gazing at Jean in horror.

"Scott.. Nadia." She said monotonously her voice carrying in the large empty room.

"Jean. IT wasn't what you th-" Scott began, his face suddenly a brilliant red.

"Yes!" I quickly cut in my hands moving to my hips as I gave a light cough. "There was a piece of pastrami….. in his mouth… and he couldn't reach it." Okay well this may or may not work. "So naturally-"

"Naturally you shoved your tongue down his throat." She raised an eyebrow as she sneered. "I didn't think it was possibly you could be worse at something. You're terrible at utilizing your own mutation but even worse at lying." For once I didn't even try to cover the flush quickly rising up my neck.

"I hope it was worth it Scott." She murmured before turning on her heel abruptly.

"No wait Jean! It was a mistake!" He clambered after her, apologizing falling from his lips like vomit. Really hurtful vomit I might add. I might also add traitorous at this description of the vomit.

"A mistake?" I laughed my voice coming out in more of a bark.

"Nadia! You can't just go around kissing everyone you want to!" He turned towards me again, his eyebrows furrowed, and teeth gritted. His lips were decidedly pinker than they had been, even more proof of what was a long time coming. "I was trying to get you to stop."

"Oh you were, were you? Was that before or after you practically moaned in my mouth?" I smirked, watching as the tips of his ears went as red as Jean's hair. When his eyes lowered and a frown graced his face my heart sunk. I pinched between my eyebrows and exhaled deeply.

"But no. Whatever. Sure.. My fault.. Sorry I'm such an impulsive person. Guess I misread… everything.. I'm going to…" I paused and stared at my feet.

"I'm gonna go.. and uh… find professor X." I sighed before practically sprinting out of the room, cheeks once again on fire.

Oh god. That rejection stung. Bad. It stung bad. I choked down the lump in my throat as I wiped hastily at my eyes and slowed to a walk in the hall. My eyes fluttered closed as my hand drifted towards my still store lips. I could feel it all again, the lightness. It wasn't my first kiss.

But it definitely was my best. The breath was knocked from me as I collided into a smaller body, my eyelids opening abruptly as I steadied the smaller form in front of me.

The familiar white streak caught my eye.

"Rogue?" I asked hesitantly before placing my hand on her shoulder and turning her towards me.

She faced me, her head bowed and gloved hands clutching her sides.

"Nadia?" She asked hesitantly before swiping her hair from her face and revealing bloodshot eyes.

"Hey?" I said softly. What's going on? "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." She spouted out quickly while forcing a shaky smile. "Everything's fine… Allergies are just.. you know… you know how it is. I mean heck your lips swelled to the size of China." My eyebrow popped up and I couldn't help but wiggle it a little as a small laugh skittered out of her mouth.

"You'd tell me…If anything was bothering you. Okay? I'm here for you." I stared at her waiting for a response only to get a half hearted nod.

"yeah. Of course, Nadia."

"I was just about to go see Professor X but I think I want to hang out with you. We can watch that movie you're always talking about… Or just talk… Maybe." And suddenly my eyes were starting to get a little watery.

"Are you okay Nadia?" She asked, her eyes drawn up in concern as the first stupid tear suddenly escaped the iron like grip I thought I had on my tear ducts.

"Of course.. Allergies.. Like yours.." I said softly worried my voice would crack. She tilted her head to the side but then gave a more genuine smile.

"Yeah lets hang out. It's still pretty early. If you want we could watch Hereditary. Super scary. You'll love it."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "There are few things in this world that I do like." She rolled her eyes before beginning to move down the hall.

"Oh bullshit. You like everything. Even Mr. Hardass." I snickered at that.

"Oh shush. You don't like Scott just because Logan doesn't like him." At that she shrugged.

"Hey! Gotta stick up for my man."

"Your man?" I laughed. "You can do better than grumpy fur ball!" I smiled as her cheeks went pink.

"Maybe I don't want to." She whispered before returning my smile.

"And that is why both you and I will be living in an apartment together twenty years from now with fifty cats and a terrible drinking habit."

"I already have that covered." She laughed before trying to dodge my smack.

"You are too young to drink young lady!" I mock scolded her before we stopped in front of the lounge.

"Okay Mom."

"Alright! Now some respect!"

 **Y'all I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated. College has been so weird... good weird... and some bad weird. and I really lost my motivation to continue this fic for awhile but i think I'm back :). Tell me if you like the chapter or hate it. Still tryna improve!**


	28. Chapter 28

That night we fell asleep tucked against the sofa, feet pressed against each other, and heads resting on opposite sides. We hadn't actually ended up watching anything, our conversation eventually petering out until the sound of snores was all the sound in the room. Gratefully she hadn't brought up our little phone conversation earlier. For a second when I tried to breach the topic her eyes widened in panic so I quickly held my tongue.

It'd all been nonsense conversation. We'd talked about the latest celebrity breakups and apparently the change in soap fragrance in the second floor bathrooms. I missed this. More than I realized I did.

Mystique's company… while amusing… was never as comforting as the soft drawl of Rogue's voice. For a couple sweet hours I almost forgot why I was here and now as the sun filtered through the slightly drawn windows cold panic gripped at my heart.

Shit. I have a job to do. A job I can't do.

Shit. I kissed Scott.

Shit. I need to see the professor.

I quickly leaped off the sofa being careful to not knock Rogue's legs too hard as my feet hit the floor. Shit… Where are my shoes? I twirled briefly, my hands coming to rest on my cheeks as I searched the floor. Hell.

Screw it. My hands slapped to my sides and I took off. My hair stood up at all angles and the bags under my eyes felt like they weighed ten pounds.

The professor. Must get to the professor. I repeated in my head. Who cares about your looks right now?

I nearly flopped into his office door at the speed I was turning the corner. I raised my hand to knock as my feet lightly curled against the unforgiving floor.

"Nadia?" His soft but powerful voice echoed through the thick mahogany. With a gulp I reached down for the cool knob and pushed through the obstruction. Unsurprisingly Jean was resting her hip against the side of his desk, where he sat with his hands folded on the surface.

"You're back." I nodded and patted my hair down suddenly a bit self-conscious under her unwavering gaze.

"I am." I stuttered out before stepping forward and trying to hold back my jolt of surprise as the door closed behind me rather harshly.

"Jean's been… filling me in. She had stumbled upon some of your thoughts.. when she-"

"Breached my damn mental privacy?" I finished for him before folding my arms across my chest.

"You have been given a mission to eliminate both Logan and herself?"

"I have." I said back shortly.

"Logan is already aware.. As well as Rogue." Jean spoke, turning her gaze to the professor. "And as usual he's taking it lightly." Her eyes rolled before she lightly nibbled at her lip.

"Obviously. This isn't something I can exactly do."

"Oh but you must." The professor nodded resolutely, eyes coming up to meet mine. Jean and I both froze as his lips parted and he continued. "We need to keep this up. Jean mentioned that disposing of Logan would help him in his plan, correct? Well we need to still figure what that is."

"Professor-" Jean began.

"I can't do that! I can't kill him!" I nearly shrieked as my hands trembled at my sides.

"You won't kill him, Nadia. You must… decommission him for a little while."

"What do you mean? Like put him to sleep?" My voice came out shrill and high.

"And I, Professor?" Jean asked, bite evident in her tone.

"You must go into hiding my dear. We need Nadia to be close with Mystique too. This could all-"

"No." I barked out, watching as both pairs of wide eyes darted towards me.

"No?" The professor repeated, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"No. I'm not doing it. I'm done playing this stupid spy game with them. I can't do it anymore."

"Nadia-"

"No! Do you realize how much it takes out of me?" I could feel a burn behind my eyes but I tried to push it back. "This isn't… This isn't how I want to.. live!"

"This isn't how any of us want to live if you haven't figured it out yet! If you could just put your selfish-"

"No! No! I won't! I'm done! I- I- I haven't seen my mom! My best friend! Nobody! In months!"

"Nadia-" The professor sighed.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. Realizing my mistake the moment the words left my lips. And then blackness surrounded me along with the icy chill that could only mean one thing. She was in my head.

 _I was on all fours, my face lifted toward the sky as I watched the most beautiful and most terrifying thing unfurl itself before me._

 _"You think you can do whatever the hell you want" It screamed, eyes fiery, and mouth just and empty abyss. Wings the size of buildings sprouted from her as I could only cower and try to crawl away on the shifting sand beneath my hands._

 _"You think you can take Scott._

 _You think you can abandon your mission._

 _You think you can disrespect the professor." My mouth opened and closed like a gasping fish as Jean came closer, the fiery tendrils of her wings licking at my ankles._

 _"It's time someone put you in your place." Was the growl that filled all areas of my head as suddenly I was sucked into the ground._

 _Fire tore at me from all sides and I could only hear a woman's wail as images of a burning world surrounded my vision._

 _Magneto stood tall and proud, gazing from his ivory tower. Mystique stood at his side, teeth bared like a piranha._

 _Even as my own skin was torched I watched horrified as the school was being reduced to ashes, soot stained children running and screaming across the lawn._

 _"Is this what you want?" The burning voice melted at my ear. "You want our world to die because are too tired?"_ _I could only stand frozen in place before she was standing in front of me, hands outstretched._

 _"Nadia. Sacrifice is all that can save us. You can't get the perfect life you want and expect everyone to have a perfect ending."_

 _I bent my head as the first rush of salty wetness trailed down my cheek._

"Jean that's enough!" The professor's voice filtered in as the sand and ash below me was replaced by the maroon rug that felt prickly under my toes.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and tried to stop the shaking of my lip.

"Fine." I stuttered out. "Fine. I'll do it… and I'll return… to them." I sharply spit out the last part before turning my gaze up towards them.

"Good." The professor said with the smallest smile before beginning to push away from the desk, "Now lets-"

"Hold on one second." I interrupted before turning towards the still scowling red head.

"I don't regret kissing Scott. And even though he said it was a mistake, it wasn't one for me." I huffed out taking steps closer, taking note of her breathing picking up, and her eyes narrowed.

"I like him. A lot. And I'm going to have to sacrifice almost everything for this stupid war. But I will not sacrifice what I have with him. I don't care what you think of me… or you for that matter." I said turning towards a shocked professor. "I want him. And I'll be damned if you're the one that prevents it little Miss Sacrifice." I growled before opening the door and coming face to face with none other than hit #1.

"You heard what he said wolfy. You're going to have to go to sleep for a little while." I snarled before hearing a small whimper sound from behind him.

You've got to be kidding me.

Rogue.

She darted down the hall, hair trailing behind her like a cloud of smoke.

"Have fun fixing that." He glared down at me. I opened my mouth only to close it. A low sound whistled through my lips.

"I'm gonna have fun taking you down." I huffed out before taking off after Rogue.

If we were avoiding the conversation earlier, there would be no escape from it now.

I thought I'd searched every part of the school before coming to glance out of the third-floor stairwell window. And there she was on the bench. Head bent, and hands clasping each other. I sighed deeply before going back down and making me way out of the back door.

I approached her quietly, scared she might run off if she saw me.

"Nadia." She acknowledged as I stood only a few feet away from her now.

"Rogue I am so sorry that-"

"No." She interrupted, putting a hand up to signal me to stop. I gulped bracing me for a similar scolding she'd given me earlier.

"Don't be sorry. I was wrong… It's not your fault." She whispered weakly. "It's them. They're the ones who want to hurt him." Suddenly the weight had completely lifted off of my chest.

"They don't want to hurt him, Rogue. They're trying to protect him so that Magneto doesn't get to him."

"It's all my fault." At this my eyes could only narrow.

"What is?"

"I shouldn't have forced him to stay." She muttered. "He wanted to leave… but I asked him to stay."

"I guess we both are a little selfish with the people we love, aren't we?" I asked with a bitter smile.

"Wait… love?" She asked abruptly, eager eyes meeting mine.

Oh shit.

"No! No… not love necessarily. Definitely not." I quickly recovered, but the blush scaling my neck said otherwise.

"Oh my god… Did something happen between you and- and"

"No!" I yelped before clamping a hand over her mouth and daring my head around to make sure nobody was nearby.

Knowing eyes looked back at me even as my hand remained covering her mouth.

"Something happened." She mumbled, her voice coming out distorted.

"Nope. Nothing happened." I hurried out before releasing her. "And Rogue. Don't worry. All of this will be over soon. Logan won't have to sleep too long. Just enough that if Mystique tries to check up that I actually completed the mission she won't find anything."

"Can't he just hide? Like Jean?" Rogue asked, finally returning to the more important topic.

"When would Logan ever sit idly by? Even if he tried hiding, at the first sniff of danger he would've come claws at the ready." Her shoulders slouched in acceptance.

"You're right." I was about to take my leave when she asked a question, I really wasn't ready to answer. "So when do you go back?" It hung heavy in the air like poison gas, and for a second I could feel it wreaking havoc on my insides.

"I don't know… Probably soon." I sighed, avoiding her brown eyes.

"It shouldn't be you who has to do this." She said weakly. "At least not alone." I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"I'm not.. Logan and Jean are having to make sacri-"

"Nadia they're hiding away while you walk onto enemy territory. You're alone.. No matter what they tell you."

I lowered my head and stared as I shuffled my still bare feet against the chilly grass.

"You could die." She whispered and at that I snapped my head up,

"Gee Rogue. Thanks for the support." I said sarcastically, watching as her eyes softened.

"I don't mean-" 

"I know." I sighed realizing my burst of anger was a little irrational. "I'm just a little bit yaknow… Uptight right now."

"Speaking of. Here comes the king of the uptight now." She laughed before nodding towards the opposite direction. I didn't dare look as I could hear his familiar stride against the overgrown grass. I continued staring at Rogue even as I felt him stop just next to me and clear his throat.

"Rogue could I talk to Nadia for a second." She nodded and reclined further. "Alone?" He asked with a slight chuckle to which her cheeks darkened and she hurried up and out of her seat. I still didn't take my eyes off the now empty bench. A nervous sweat beaded at my temple at just the idea of seeing him after…. Yesterday.

"Jean… Jean told me about you going back.." He said. I still didn't look.

"Yeah?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah… but I… didn't come find you to talk about that.." He said softly, and in seconds I felt warm fingers gripping my chin and lightly tugging my face in his direction. I still didn't look. I didn't want to.

"Come on Nadia… Look at me." He begged weakly. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before finally looking at him. His hair swept back to reveal his visor and furrowed eyebrows. My gaze darted to his lips and for a second all I wanted was to feel them on mine again.

"Scott." I interrupted before he could say anything. "I don't regret it. I don't apologize for yesterday… because… because I know you want me… as just I want you… you're just… scared." I almost stepped back as warm air smacked me in the face as a laugh ripped free.

"I'm scared? Nadia you can't even look me in the eye!"

It rose up in me like lava in an erupting volcano.

"You can't do this to me!" My voice raising for the second time today. "You can't pretend like… there's nothing… That this has all been absolutely nothing to you!" I ripped my face from his hands and glared up at him evenly.

"Nadia… I love her."

"Scott I swear to god-"

"Nadia I'm serious. I like you… But I _love_ her."

"Why?" I whined weakly, hating the way m y voice sounded to my own ears.

"Because… She's… everything."

I erupted.

"She doesn't love you!" I finally screamed, my blood boiling, as I glared at the stubborn man in front of me. He opened his mouth to speak but then his face hardened like stone. The muscle in his jaw began to flutter incessantly like a bird struggling to escape a cage.

"She's just using you to get to Logan. Why don't you see that?" My voice broke on the last word.

"Nadia." He said evenly. "You don't know anything."

"I know you Scott! I know your favorite food! I know that cute scrunched up face you make when you don't like something! I know your favorite bedtime story your mom used to read to you! I know you like when it rains because it reminds you of when you were a kid and would play outside with your best friends. I know it hurts you every time Jean tosses you away and I know that, as much as you want to act like you feel nothing for me you do!" His Adams apple bobbed helplessly.

"It's not fair… That you give so much, and you get nothing in return." I said pausing my hand mid reach towards his. He winced as if I'd hit him after the last word left my lips.

"Nadia… please.."

"Fine." I sighed taking a step back. "I just thought… That we could sort this out… at least before I leave again.."

"Don't-"

"I just wanted you to know how I feel… in case… you know in case…" My voice started to crack and I couldn't help but grab at my wrist that was beginning to twitch. "In case I don't come ba-"

All of the air left my lungs as suddenly his lips were on mine. Like the first time the overwhelming heat rushed through my entire body as he swallowed the gasp that left me. He grabbed at my waist and pulled me towards him, my hands flying up to steady myself against his shoulders, fingers sinking into the hard muscle. I couldn't believe it. This time he did it.. He made the move.

His fingers left my hips to rest against the sides of my head, tilting my face to the side so that he could slot his lips even further against mine. If that was even possible.

I couldn't help the light groan that pushed free from my throat as his tongue began to prod at my lower lip, eventually pushing into my mouth. I pushed back wanting a little dominance as he sought control, his fingers beginning to lightly tug at my hair leaving a burning but pleasurable sensation against my scalp.

"Scott.." I murmured against his lips before whimpering when a tooth sunk into my lip and I could feel his smile pressing against me.

If he regrets this again… I swear to god. I let my finger trail up to the side of his jaw pausing to lightly scrape my nail against the stubble lining the sharp bone. I could tell from the small squeak from far to my left that Rogue was still out here. The sneak.

But in the moment I really couldn't care less. He slowly began to retreat, his head lifting, and hands sliding to the edge of my hips. My eyes fluttered open as his the sharp breaths he was exhaling hit my neck.

"Was.." I swallowed and then pulled my hand away from his face so that I could grip at my elbow. "Was that a mistake too?" His lips pursed before he retracted completely, my body already missing his warmth. The silence was suffocating. Of course he'd do this again.

"Nadia.."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Oh shut up-"

"No. I-" He interrupted. "I.. I like you too. I won't lie about that. I have… feelings…and.. I don't want you to leave either not knowing how I feel." My eyebrow popped up at that.

"And Jean?" I asked not bothering to hide my contempt. He scratched at the back of his neck.

"I don't know…. I wasn't lying when I said I still love her…Nadia.. You have to understand this is all very… confusing…"

"Join the club." I huffed.

"I can't promise you anything. I can't promise Jean anything either but- I'm going to talk with her… tonight."

"About whether you can still be her bitch now that you've kissed me?" I asked… maybe a little too harshly. But damn I feel like he just threw me in a washing machine filled with nails.

"See!" He exclaimed pointing at me before turning his head. "You're so… You're so infuriating! Maybe this would be easier if-"

"If I was less me?" I finished, my teeth gritted. He sighed and shook his head,

"No.. I-"

"Then what?" I asked crossing my arms.

"If you would let me finish!" He growled before leaning closer. "Nadia you make it hard because you can be real selfish sometimes!" I stepped back as if he'd slapped me, not bothering to cover the wince that crossed my features.

Jean's words from earlier filtered in.

"You don't think about how difficult this is for me! You don't think about the fact that I am with Jean and you're asking me to… to throw that away!"

"Selfish." I muttered, not daring to meet his eyes again. He deeply sighed again.

"Nadia I-"

"No… No it's okay… I've been told that enough times today to know it must mean something." I weakly laughed, it ending in an involuntary hiccup. "If you'd excuse me… I have to get ready." As I tried to walk away a firm hand wrapped around my elbow and tugged me back.

"Don't touch me Scott." I hissed before yanking free. His hands went up in surrender.

"Are we just going to keep doing this?" He called out as I turned away again.

"I don't know, are we?" I returned before swiveling to see emotion finally breaking the surface of his face, lips tilted down, and eyebrows knitted.

"I'm going to talk to Jean."

"That means absolutely nothing to me. You know that right?" I laughed. "You're basically saying you're gonna see if your girlfriends going to take you back… and then you'll hit me up." I snapped.

"Nadia. I'm going to try and take a break… With her." At this I stopped, my arms dropping to my sides.

"A break?' I squeaked.

"I think I want to… I want to see where-" He started to motion between us, "This goes."

"This?" I repeated to which he only gave a pained smile. My heart was about to jump in my chest when suddenly it sank to my stomach and I flinched at the reminder. "Actually.. For the sake of being- not selfish. Maybe you should hold off.. until… well if I return." His frown only became clearer.

"Nadia-"

"I don't want to force you to lose what you have now.. For someone who-"

In two steps he was in my personal space again, cupping my face.

"You're coming back."

"Scott.. you don't know-"

"You will." He said assuredly, his forehead dipping to rest on mine. "You will." He whispered again.

* * *

The plan was that tonight I would 'convince' Logan to stay low.. at least until Magneto and his groupies could be sure that I had eliminated him. I could tell Jean wasn't too keen on the whole idea, but the professor could convince her to do damn near anything.

He could tell her to strip and do the chicken dance in Times Square, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't ask any questions. I guess there's something to be said about that kind of loyalty but frankly I don't think I could ever go that far the professor. Heck, going this far already felt like too much. But that vision Jean had so graciously provided me, showed that somehow, I'd have some kind of impact on the result of this whole war.

Whether I wanted to or not. There was a task to be done.

I missed not wearing the leather X Men suit, teasing Scott, and talking with Storm. Our missions felt like so long ago. Ages really.

Sitting on my own bed felt strange. I ran my hand along the edge of the comforter and tried to feel some kind of familiarity. But it all just felt like too long ago.

I guess I never really got too much of a chance to settle in either.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

I looked up to see Rogue peeking her head through the door, a soft smile on her lips.

"Are you coming to dinner?"

"Dinner?" I asked confused before gazing out the window only to see the sun completely hidden by the line of trees surrounding the grounds.

"I hear it'll be good." She chirped before pushing further in and giving me a look. "I also know a certain teacher will be there." My eyes rolled on their own accord.

"Did you hear everything. Did you gather enough gossip to rest your nosely little soul?" She laughed and plopped down next to me, brown eyes squinting cheerily.

"It was like watched a soap opera! I didn't know someone could express so many different emotions in one single conversation." I threw my chin back and groaned.

"Oh shush."

"It went like 'oh yes Scott yes kiss me' to 'I hate you, you piece of shit' to 'oh Scott I love you" I fully flopped back on the mattress when she began to make kissy noises that only made my cheeks heat up more.

"Are you done?" I moaned before peeking up at her.

"Not quite yet." She chuckled before standing and gazing down at me expectantly. I sighed and pushed myself up onto my elbows, letting my chin swing to my chest in a dull thunk.

"Let's go."


	29. Chapter 29

Dinner was pretty uneventful, I didn't talk to a single person, mostly because I couldn't stop shoveling the food in my mouth. It'd been so long since I'd had a decent meal my fork from bowl to mouth speed was easily over 100 miles per hour.

I could feel everyone's stares on me but shit these mashed potatoes weren't going to finish themselves! It didn't take too long for me to clear my plate and half of Rogue's and so before I knew it I was being ushered into what acted as the conference room. It felt weird sitting at this table again, with all the X Men and the professor, when this time my mission was to go against them. Logan seemed the most uptight, his leg bouncing up and down, damn near rattling the entire room, while Jean perched beside him shooting daggers at the side of my head. Scott hadn't come yet… Part of me didn't think he was going to.

Storm just gave me the briefest of smiles before Xavier started to give the rest of the group the game plan. Any time Logan's name was mentioned his lip would either dip beneath his tooth or the sound of scraping skin would echo throughout the mostly silent room.

"..so we'd prefer it done here." I shook myself out of my stupor and looked up only to find everyone else staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked, confusion leaking into my tone.

"The hypnosis…We'd prefer it done here." Jean said monotonously before she rose up and crossed her arms, head tilting back as her nose lifted in my direction.

"Here." I softly repeated, my hand trembling at my side as I realized what all this would mean. Everyone, all of the students, all of the kids, believing he was dead. And because of me. I flinched at that. I've been hated by an entire school before… not too excited by it happening a second time…. This one filled with people I _actually_ care about.

"Nadia?" Logan asked, his eyes landing on me, a lot larger than they had been a second ago. He was scared. The great big scary wolf was scared.

I sighed and stood my fingers trailing against the smooth mahogany table. With heavy legs I marched over to him and trailed my finger up to his chin, earning me a low cautionary growl from Jean.

"Guess there's a little more of Logan inside of you than I thought there was." I smirked, my eyes narrowed as a flash of red sparked in her eyes as well as the apple of her cheeks. Storm snorted before covering it with a cough as I set to work.

This time when the different hues of the room began to swirl it was almost at a calming pace. The way the world seemed to melt into one singular spiral didn't immediately get my adrenaline going but instead set a heaviness deep inside my bones that seemed to keep my feet anchored to the floor. When the soft stubble of his chin left my finger I knew I could reel myself back. Only one word left my lips repeatedly as I tried to remind myself that I wasn't really killing him.

This is only temporary. He may be an asshole…. But you didn't kill him. I chanted in my head.

Like a fog lifting from the street everything began to shift into focus, my eyes immediately drawn to the sleeping Logan in front of me, head leaned back, and mouth open. My eyes landed on his chest that was slowly rising and falling with each breath allowing another wave of relief to crash on to me.

A loud sniff broke me out of my thoughts and shifted my gaze to Jean. A small tear dripped down her nose and along the side of her cheek.

Well that's a little dramatic.

"He's not dead dumbass." I scoffed with an eyeroll before finding myself ass up face down on the floor. Okay, granted. May have had that coming.

"Bitch." I groaned before gingerly patting my lower back where I swear a nice heel print could be distinctly seen.

"Jean. None of that." The professor scolded before rolling over in my direction, his wheels coming to stop just inches from my face.

"Good work Nadia. Your task is complete." I lifted my head to stare at him before chancing a glance back at the angry red head,

"Not quite." I lowly muttered.

The sound of grinding teeth

"Jean will go into hiding when the time comes." The professor sighed before tilting his head in the direction of the door only for it to creak open.

"Alright up you go. Storm you stay, the rest go get some sleep."

I made sure the groan that slipped from between my lips was loud enough to reach every ear in the room. If I'm going to be inconvenienced damn straight everyone in this hell hole is going to know about it. I didn't bother sliding out of the way, letting my shoulder slam into Jean's as. I passed through the wooden door, squawking as it was slammed on the back of my heel.

"Bitch!" I grumbled before giving a nice kick to the old piece of wood. I turned and sighed.

Where the hell is Scott? Just like him to say some meaningful shit and immediately dip.

"Nadia?" Rogue stood just beside me, hands curled into her billowing sleeves. "Did you do it?" She asked softly, her feet lightly shuffling forward.

"Yeah." Her mouth twitched ever so slightly as her eyes glassed over but her composure remained. "You wanna watch a movie?"

A movie?

I had never been so shocked by such a hint of normalcy.

A movie?

Now?

"I mean yeah sure.. sure. I'm down."

"Cool…. Cool…" Her eyes scanned to her feet.

Why is this suddenly awkward? All I did was put her little crush to sleep.. UNDER direct orders. Maybe I should apologize….

I stared at the top of her head as she continued to stare at her feet with an interesting amount of interest. I almost looked down just to see if maybe I should be checking too.

"I'm sorry Rogue. I didn't… I wouldn't have done it… if I had the option."

"I know.. I know… It's not your fault. But like… I really want to punch you… but I know its not your fault. But god do I want to hurt you." She groaned and threw her head back. "I'm a terrible friend aren't I?" Her inner conflict only made me burst into peals of laughter.

"Do it." I said with as much as fake menace as I could muster.

"With or without the glove?" She asked with a smirk. My eyes, I'm sure widened to comical levels, because right after she giggled and yelled,

"I'm only kidding! Geez!"

"I know.. but" I don't think I've ever heard her joke about her mutation. Was this a good sign? A bad one? I don't know. But the smiles are definitely something I could get used to.. "Just deliberating how much trouble you could get in with either option… I think I'm liking both options."

"I wouldn't get caught!"

"Oh yeah sure… nobody would guess Miss Death Fingers could hurt poor saintly Nadia? I think not."

"Saintly?"

"Nay! Holy. Holy Nadia. Hell, global hero. I think that title suits me the best."

"Well now I'm actually considering removing the gloves." She raised an eyebrow.

"So how about that movie?" I laughed before walking past her and heading towards the hall that the Rec Room was connected to.

"Yes. But can I pick?" At that I gasped.

"You? I'm the one whose been TV-less for god knows how long! I should pick."

"Hey but I know all the good stuff that came out.. I can show you the new stuff!"

"hmmm.." I considered before pushing open the door. The TV was blaring but nobody was in the room. Rogue came up behind me and shut the door as we both took our places on the sofa. I flopped down and was immediately bombarded with the smell of burning pizza and Axe body spray.

"What the hell?" I sniffed deeply. I began to sputter as the air seemed to force itself right back out of my nose.

"Hey give that back!" A deep voice called out. I startled and flipped off the sofa… head first I might add.

I peeked up over my knees only to see a form materialize out of thin air… Well… by the smell of it… rather thick air. Rogue's eyes were wide and her back was pressed up against the far end of the sofa.

"That was my arm you dimwit!" He cried out before flexing his wrist back and forth with a concerned expression.

"Disgusting." He mumbled before taking his position in the middle of the cushion and still assessing his arm for 'damages'.

"Disgusting?" I couldn't help but be offended.

"When's the last time you cleaned that place out? I feel like its still on me." He whined. I placed a hand up to my nose. A weird swell of embarrassment bubbled up inside me.

"So yes. What movie are we watching?" He sighed before dropping his arm beside him and looking over to Rogue now who was still silent and gaping.

"Who the hell even are you?" I grumbled. embarrassment finally turning into something I can more easily deal with. Anger.

"Who the hell are you?" He snorted back. I managed to get a good look at him as all the particles returned to his body in one last gush. His hair was a pretty teal color, falling around his olive skin like a waterfall pooling into his eyebrows which gave way to deep brown eyes. He looked maybe my age? Or closer to Rogue's.. I couldn't really tell.

"Nadia." I looked down realizing I was still on the floor in a crab position. I climbed to my feet and glared down at his nonchalant form. "What's yours fart cloud?"

He wrinkled his nose at that.

"How…immature." He murmured before pointedly glaring up at me. "I'm Liam."

"Liam." I mimicked a gag as I spit out his name. I already hated him. Pretentious little fu-

"I don't think I've ever seen you around before." Rogue's soft voice piped up, his eyes didn't stray from mine as he said,

"I can say the same for you." His eyes flickered to her hands briefly before returning to me.

"What are you the janitor? Or are elbow high gloves just some obscure fashion statement?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rogues face turning a deep shade of red. Oh that's it.

"Get the hell out Liam! We're busy and I don't want you to float around like Casper the Creepy ghost."

"I don't understand that ref-"

"I don't care! Get out!" I commanded.

"Oh I don't believe you have that power my dear." In that last statement I detected the hint of an accent. Accent from where I could not tell.

"Besides. I was here first." He crossed his arms and folded one leg over the other.

"Are you a student?" Rogue asked, her face now a normal shade.

"No."

"A teacher?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I'm none of your concern." Uncomfortable silence enveloped the room like… like… dammit. Like a cloud.

"Come on Rogue. Let's go find another room."

"Oh yes.. go run away Nadia. Just like you always do." I froze on my trek to the door and turned to him, my eyes narrowing.

"A certain blue bird told me a lot about you… Mostly how fun you were to play with… how easy you were to fool."

"Protection." Rogue muttered.

"What?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Liam.

"He must be here because he's seeking refuge from Magneto. You used to work with him… didn't you?"

"Oh good. One of you has a brain." He chimed in, reclining, and stretching his arms across the edge of the sofa.

"You knew Mystique."

"Knew. Know. Such a nonspecific word. I could've been her best friend or merely an acquaintance… and yet… I still knew her.

"You like to hear yourself talk just as much as she does so I'm guessing you were close."

"She was a dear sweet cousin of mine." Rogue had the decency to gasp while I just let a gross sounding mucus bubble pop in my throat.

"She didn't know of me of course. I found her. She was glad to have a relative and offered me the job."

"And you're here because?"

"Because they tried to use me…."

"How do you think jobs are supposed to work?" I barked out a laugh.

"It's more than a job when you're asked to sacrifice yourself for a mission. " The seriousness left his expression when he cracked a smile and pointed towards himself, "I can't just give this up now can I?" Cocky bastard.

My lower jaw ground against my canines. I watched wearily as he rose to his feet, his form towering over mine.

"You're not too bad yourself.. But. I would never lower myself to such a classless-" My eyes must've flickered in defense because Liam suddenly stopped and tilted his head. His eyes bore into mine and a strange shiver ran up my spine at the intensity. "How pretty. Like liquid crystal.."

"Deadly too. So watch your damn mouth." I growled out before gripping Rogue's wrist and tugging her out with me. I flinched when a familiar voice rang in my head.

 _I see you've met Liam._

Little piece of shit-

 _Now that's no way to talk about our new source of intel Nadia. In fact you will be needing his information the most._

No.

 _You need some leverage when you go back. We can't have Mystique making more demands of you that could sacrifice more of our team as well as your mission._

Why him?

 _As you can imagine.. We have few options._

 _Become his friend. Gain his trust. Life with Magneto will be much easier for you I can assure you. Information will give you the upper hand. More contact with us.. more time off missions.. and more time to do your own digging._

I don't see how any of this-

 _Blackmail Nadia. Not everyone is clean.. and I'm sure Liam can give you some detrimental information on Mystique that could help you gain some wiggle room._

I sighed and continued to pull Rogue behind me as I searched for another room. I paused when a familiar mop of hair and jeans came into view. So that's where he went.

I let go of Rogue and peered around the corner. Jean was already in some silk getup looking about ready to hit the hay but dammit if she didn't put on a bit of lipstick. They were a perfect shade of red, just like her nails that came to rest on Scott's cheek. With no resistance.

None. At. All.

"Nadia… Let's go." Rogue whispered, her eyes darting between the two.

"Hold on." I mumbled before craning my neck so I could tilt an ear in their direction.

"Spying are we?" I had to hold in a cough as a giant teal cloud filed in beside me.

"Liam. I swear to all that is-"

"Hold on now. I could be of some assistance."

"Yeah and why would you help?" I grumbled still not sparing him a glance.

"Let's just say.. I've always been a quite a fan of the theatre."

"Let's just say.. I'm not at all surprised." I said back mockingly my eyes rolling back up into my head.

"I'll go listen for you…and keep my ear to the ground while you're gone but you have to do something for me." And that's when my head turned to stare at a floating pair of eyes surrounded by teal gas.

"And what would that be?"

"I heard you are to go back to see my dear cousin."

"How did you know that?" I nearly shouted, my voice pitching higher than normal.

"The walls have ears darling… and in this case so does the air."

"Okay okay. What is it?"

"I want you to deliver her a message."

"That's all?" I asked, my eyebrows reaching my hairline.

"Yes. That's all."

"I imagine it'll be needlessly dramatic."

"Needlessly… I wouldn't use that word… But perhaps to…someone like yourself…-"

"Watch it." I warned.

"It might come off as needless." 

"Alright alright."

"Nadia I don't think you sh-" Rogue began

"What's the message?" I cut off.

"Tell her that I know where the source is but we'll need to strike a deal."

"The source?" At that I was skeptical.

"There's a piece of jewelry that runs in the family. She's wanted it for a long time. I happen to have it and want something in exchange. That's all." The eyes blinked before fading completely.

"Nadia… Don't do it."

"Deal."

"Excellent" Liam breathed as Rogue spit out,

"Stupid." I turned to her with a glare. Alright Miss Judgey.

"Hey. I don't see what the issue is… just some piece of jewlelry."

"Nadia-"

"I see no issue either." The voice dimmed as the cloud dissipated leaving a trail in the direction of Jean and Scott.

"You just met him. You can't trust him!"

"I'm not risking anything.. it's just a tradeoff!" I defended before returning to my lurking stance.

"Scott does this to you! You lose your damn mind! All logic.. Poof!" I winced as she exaggerated her poof with a wild arm gesture.

"I'm just making sure… that he's not y'know.."

"Lying to you? Nadia, doesn't this kind of feel like you're kind of lying to him?" hmmm..

No. Not really. As much as I like Scott I have to keep in mind his… slippery nature.

"I don't want to get hurt." I murmured, glancing back into her eyes.

"Getting this new person we just met involved isn't going to prevent that. If anything you've just made your situation more risky." A wave of what I could only describe as reality washed over me in one painful sweep.

"It can't matter too much. Who knows if I'll even come back." My voice came out more monotonously than I intended, but to hell with it.

"Nadia-"

"Can we maybe postpone the movie?" I turned back to the couple that had now retreated down the hallway. Together. I tried to ignore Rogue's sullen face.

"I mean.. sure.. I guess." She drawled before placing her attention on the teal form slowly materializing.

"So?" I bit out a little harshly when his eyes materialized.

"A little trouble in paradise it seems… Something about going into hiding together until the.. and I quote "Nadia issue" blows over." I turned to Rogue with a squint.

"Okay maybe… this isn't too terrible of an idea.

* * *

Day 3 of working with Liam. I shudder just thinking those words. Turns out Jean has been persistent on getting Scott to leave with her, much to the displeasure of the professor who is certain he is needed here. Scott's put up quite a fight… according to Liam… but it seems she won't let up.

"Seems without the wolf… there's an empty position." Liam snickered. This boy catches on quick. I slapped my hand on his knee and laughed.

"Oh my god this is too good! I've needed an extra ear for ages. I just didn't know it!" His eyes turned to mine and the barest of smiles crossed his face.

"I think I've needed one of you for ages and didn't know it either." The whole common room went quiet.

Well.. maybe that's because we were the only two in there and it was two in the morning. We were seated on the old worn sofa facing the lawn. Floodlights lit up the grass and clouded the stars from view with their yellow glare. I'd never been out this late in this room and so this view was different. Seemed more artificial really. Everything outside looked as if it was made of a cheap plastic.

Inside was different. It was warm and softened by the various neutral fabrics that tied into the wood paneled walls. Only the lamp beside Liam was on leaving a halo ring around his head and a glint in his eye that left me more than just a little bit on edge. I cleared my throat and scooted away from his arm that was resting a little too comfortably near my thigh. Seems he's changed his tune.

"Objective Liam. Focus." He shook his head and returned his face to it's usual disgusted expression.

"I don't see why you're so infatuated with boy-next-door.. But I do have a plan that we could execute… for a price of course." Him and his plans. His eyes crinkled with mischief. Uh oh.

"I'm listening."

"I think all you need to do is… mix a little jealousy. Let's face it. You've had your turn. Now it's his." He placed both hands in his lap and tilted towards me.

"And the price?"

"Nothing too extreme."

"Spit it out Liam." I groaned impatiently.

"I want you to figure out a way I can get into the professor's cerebro."

 **Omg yall im so sorry! I really hit a writers block.. still kinda in it... but tryna force my way out. This is kinda a sucky filler chapter but i've got some plans! I loved read y'alls comments! You guys are so sweet! :)**

 **Luv yalll! 3 p.s I'll update soon**


	30. Chapter 30

Day 3 of working with Liam. I shudder just thinking those words. Turns out Jean has been persistent on getting Scott to leave with her, much to the displeasure of the rest of the faculty who is certain he is needed here. The professor has put in his opinion and for now it's not in my favor. Scott's put up quite a fight… according to Liam… but it seems she won't let up.

"Seems without the wolf… there's an empty position." Liam snickered. This boy catches on quick. I slapped my hand on his knee and laughed.

"Oh my god this is too good! I've needed an extra ear for ages. I just didn't know it!" His eyes turned to mine and the barest of smiles crossed his face.

"I think I've needed one of you for ages and didn't know it either." The whole common room went quiet.

Well.. maybe that's because we were the only two in there and it was two in the morning. We were seated on the old worn sofa facing the lawn. Floodlights lit up the grass and clouded the stars from view with their yellow glare. I'd never been out this late in this room and so this view was different. Seemed more artificial really. Everything outside looked as if it was made of a cheap plastic.

Inside was different. It was warm and softened by the various neutral fabrics that tied into the wood paneled walls. Only the lamp beside Liam was on leaving a halo ring around his head and a glint in his eye that left me more than just a little bit on edge. I cleared my throat and scooted away from his arm that was resting a little too comfortably near my thigh. Seems he's changed his tune.

"Objective Liam. Focus." He shook his head and returned his face to it's usual disgusted expression.

"I don't see why you're so infatuated with boy-next-door.. But I do have a plan that we could execute… for a price of course." Him and his plans. His eyes crinkled with mischief. Uh oh.

"I'm listening."

"I think all you need to do is… mix a little jealousy. Let's face it. You've had your turn. Now it's his." He placed both hands in his lap and tilted towards me.

"And the price?"

"Nothing too extreme."

"Spit it out Liam." I groaned impatiently.

"I want you to figure out a way I can get into the professor's cerebro."

I could only cock an eyebrow. Well that's a big fat hell to the no.

"That's a high price." I bit out before reclining some more so that only a piece of teal was visible in my peripheral.

"Shouldn't be too hard for you I'd imagine." The sofa dipped slightly and warm heat fanned across me.

"And why is that?" I asked turning to give him a disbelieving impression. His brown eyes lit up mischievously.

"Someone in your position has all the reason to need… such equipment. And I doubt the professor wouldn't readily give it to you for use." I barked out a laugh. Admittedly it was a little too much of a bark and had me coughing and sputtering for a good ten seconds much to the amusement of Liam.

"I would have no idea how to use something like that! The professor knows it too! The Cerebro is for yaknow the.." I gestured around my head while trying to think of a word.

"Oh smart people?" He finished with another cocky grin.

"Screw you." I muttered before dropping my hands to my sides with a slap.

"All I need is for you to get in there. You don't need to use it. Just ask for a tour or hell just work your magic."

"My magic?" I repeated unimpressed. What is with this guy?

"Put your pretty eyes to use."

My head flopped back against the cushion. Okay.. Realistically, there's no way I can trust Liam.. especially if he's related to Mystique. How badly do I need his help?

Okay not at all.

None of this is necessary. But shit. If it isn't so tempting. I just want to be done playing cat and mouse. And let's be honest. This might be my last chance. My last shot. Besides. Liam doesn't have to know that I don't trust him. He doesn't have to know that cerebro will never come within fifty feet of him if I can help it.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and gazed over at the deviant beside me. He swiped the hair from his forehead and popped up an eyebrow.

"So…?"He questioned. I paused and stuck out a hand, he almost too speedily gripped.

"You got yourself a deal." As I was about to retract my hand I was suddenly tugged forcefully towards him so that my hand was still trapped in his but now my leg was resting over his.

"Step one." He whispered before I saw his eyes flicker to the right and then back down to me. "Disinterest, sweetheart. Always reels 'em in." I couldn't help the flush that spread through my cheeks as I attempted to push at his chest which at my touch immediately wisped into thin air.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" My jaw clenched and my eyes couldn't leave Liam's as his began to spark with excitement, eyelids practically twitching. I can do this I can do this.

A message and an empty promise for Cerebro…. And whatever this is. I can do this.

I looked to my left and saw a disheveled Scott standing in the doorway, sleep tugging at his expression, and shirt rumpled.

"Nothing sir." Liam called back before forcing out a laugh and saying, "Geez baby. We can do this later. So needy." Okay way over the line. Before I could stop myself… like I'd even stop myself. I reached and forced my fingers around his neck and began to steadily press. But of course, his neck wisped from view and within seconds I was clutching nothing.

"Bastard." I grunted before his whole form was just a teal mist in front of me, and before long I was facing nothing but a patchy stained sofa.

"Nadia?" I heard from the doorway again. I looked over to see Scott had taken a step closer.

"Hey." I bit out before slumping back down on the sofa.

"Sorry. Was just…. On my way- to the kitchen." He cleared his throat before turning around.

"Scott." I groaned and flung my head back to look at the ceiling. "Come here." The sound of footsteps grew closer until eventually stopping somewhere beside the sofa. "You're going with Jean. Into hiding. Aren't you?" I could hear his fingernails scrape against the back of his neck nervously.

I tilted my head, cheek now pressed against a—eww… wet patch? Nasty. This sofa needs to be cleaned.- and gazed up at him. "You can tell me." I whispered. He took in a deep breath before tilting his head towards me.

"Yes. Yes. The professor has asked me to. Says someone needs to watch over her."

"And you? In particular?" I sighed out before closing my eyes.

"Yes." He murmured, his voice practically being swallowed by the tension hovering between us.

"Why?"

"You know why."

Okay. Looking back now. Childish. That was childish of me to even make such a deal with Liam. Jealousy wouldn't help anything. And what the hell? My relationship isn't what's important right now. Get a grip!

"Okay. This is what's going to happen." I sat up and faced him fully now, taking in his cutely spiked hair and the faint flush of sleep still lingering on his cheeks. "This." I motioned between us. "Is going to go on hold." His mouth fell open. "You need to concentrate on Jean… Wow never thought I'd say that…. And I really care about you but… I can't afford to be distracted on my mission." Well done Nadia. High road = taken! Damn girl, I'm my own wise tree in Pocahontas. Who paints those damn colors on the wind? Bitch it's me.

"Is this a joke?" A harsh laugh cut in. I gazed up to find a seething Scott. Jaw clenched, the tips of his ears practically on fire. "What is this? You want me to wait up for you while you just… go and… get it on with Fairy Prince over there? Is that it? The chase is over you don't want me now?"

"What?" I stood up and approached his rapidly stiffening form.

"Suddenly you just want to cut ties? I told you I wanted to try this! And you just- and you just-" Okay this is a new side. Before me wasn't the calm composed Scott I'd grown accustomed to.

"Scott hold on-"

"No! You hold on! You think you can just pick me up and drop me? I don't- You- Jean had said that- I don't understand why-"

Without another word I grasped his hands and tugged him against me and crashed my mouth onto his.

"Screw you Scott." I bit out between harsh presses of my lips against his. His fingers came up to grip the sides of my head as he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue against my bottom lip. The air slipped from my lungs as I took a step back only for the back of my legs to hit the sofa. I squealed as I began to fall back, Scott coming down with me. Instead of breaking away he placed his palms around my hips and nudged my head back against the sofa as his full lips met the side of my neck.

"Shit." I groaned as the slightest sting of his tooth grazed my skin. I raked a hand through his hair, loving the way his whole body seemed to tremble softly each scrape my fingernail made against his skin. The wetness left my neck and once again his lips were on mine, his teeth sucking in my lower lip before the hand on my waist began to wander.

"Hey." I panted, before trying to come up for air. He reluctantly began to sit up, his lips swollen, and his hair a complete wreck.

"Hey." I whispered again before sliding a palm up to his cheek.

"You can't cut me out now Nadia." I slid my thumb down to his red tinged lips.

"No. I can't now." I let out a soft laugh.

"No running to Mr. Boy band." My eyes flickered back up to his.

"Liam? You're delusional." I pulled my hand back to my side and let out a deep breath. "We'll make this work." I pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose.

"You need to get some sleep…. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for my outburst." His sheepish tone pulled me out of my sudden flood of thoughts regarding how in the living hell would we be able to make this work… Realistically…. How could any of this?

"No. Thank you for telling me how you feel." The barest of blushes still stained his cheeks. He pushed himself up against the sofa cushions and stretched as his feet hit the floor. I watched as he began to shuffle towards the door before turning back towards me and offering a small smile.

"Good night Nadia."

"Good night Scott." I listened once again as the pitter patter of sock clad feet faded out. I couldn't help the smile that began to tug at my lips.. and was abruptly halted by a slow clap sounding just behind me. I jolted and turned only to come face to face with Liam and his stupid hands exaggerating another clap.

"Looks like I'll be seeing the cerebro sooner than I thought."

All the blood rushed to my ears and I froze.

"What are you talking about…. The deal.. it's not."

"I told you I'd get things going and-"

"No! No you had no part of that!" I growled out before standing and steadying my suddenly shaking fingers.

"That's hilarious! I did all of that!"

"No! You-"

"Jealousy can do crazy things Nadia."

"He wasn't jealous! He was-"

"Calling me… what was it? Oh yeah.. Fairy prince… How sweet."

"No. I-"

"Sorry darling. I guess step one was all we needed. Who knew boy next door had so little self restraint.

"We hadn't solidified-"

"We shook on it love."

My face went cold.

"Oh and I don't take too kindly to people who back out of a deal. I can take away things as fast as I can give them." He stepped closer so that his face was just inches from mine. "And I still have so much I can give you."

I gulped as his skin began to cloud over, limbs fading into the air.

"Liam." I said. "I can't… I can't get you into cerebro." I stared ahead as the teal mist began to dilute completely.

Suddenly a burst of cold air fanned against my neck.

"You better sweetheart."

 **Hey guys! Y'alls comments are so sweet! I kind of hit an inspiration block but I'm tryna get back on track! I hope y'alls summers are going great! I'll try and update a longer chapter soon! :D Love** **y'all! 3**


End file.
